Bobby's Daughter
by Sage Londyn
Summary: After a fight with her father, Emma has been out of the country for 3 years. Moving back home after her dad is paralyzed, she re-unites with her old friends, the Winchesters. And meets a demon who soon has a lease on her soul. Crowley/OFC. Please R&R.
1. Ignorance is bliss, cherish it

**A/N – 6-11-12 - **Hey everyone! I really want to thank you for reading and following my stories for the past 3 years! It's been a blast and I never would have guessed how many amazing people I would meet, or the friends that I've gained. You all truly make me happy with your reviews and kind words. I feel that I have grown quite a bit as a writer from being on this website, and I'm so thankful for it.

That being said, I'm sure you all have heard about sudden purging of stories that go against their rules and guidelines. It's no surprise that several chapters in various stories of mine have MA rated content. In order to hopefully save my account and my stories from this ruthless purge, I will be going back and deleting all graphic sexual scenes.

This really isn't something I want to do, and I've never been one to follow every rule or to conform but I feel I've gotten too many stories and followers on this account to let it be deleted.

If and hopefully when, Fanfiction takes certain messures to allow more adult rated content, I will gladly put the scenes back into past chapter and will write new scenes.

If like me, you want this purge stopped and want to allow MA content, please sign this petition: just take out the (dot) and replace with (.); www(dot)change(dot)org/petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

In the meantime, I will be posting all of my stories including my past graphic sexual scene chapters to my tumblr blog, which is still a work in progress but I will have up and running by the end of the week; www(dot)tumblr(dot)com/blog/sagelspnfanfic

Also, I am in the process of setting up a twitter account to keep in touch and update my readers, especially in a worst case scenario of my entire account getting deleted; twitter(dot)com/#!/SageLondyn I will also be posting on there if I find another website that allows MA content for me to move my stories to.

Thanks again guys! You've all been awesome!

XO

Sage

**_~{**}~{**}~{**}~_**

**Chapter 1.**

_~{**}~{**}~{**}~_

_**~**~Present day~**~**_

In the arms of a demon with her back pressed hard against the rough tree bark, and ice cold rain stinging her skin as it fell, memories and regret filled her mind. For a brief second she regretted ever coming home, but it was too late now… Crowley held the lease on her soul, and in return she would get Deaths' coordinates.

_**~**~A few months ago~**~**_

Looking out her window from the plane, Emma's mind raced. It had been three and a half years since she had seen, or even spoke to her dad.

Weeks ago she had gotten a call from a hospital saying that he had been a victim of a stabbing, but with the weather being so unpredictable this was the first chance she had gotten to fly back to the U.S.

Watching the clouds, she wondered if she made the right decision. The last time they saw each other it had practically been World War III. He was doing everything in his power to keep her from hunting. Emma, on the other hand, thrived in the lifestyle. Always being on the road, and saving people, it made her feel free. The idea of holding a nine to five everyday job turned her stomach.

Taking her dark brown hair out of the messy bun she had pulled it up in when she found out her flight hadn't been canceled after all, she shook her hair free. Smelling the faint scent of her apple scented shampoo, her light blue eyes stared back out the window.

"Welcome home, Miss Singer." Said the lady at the airport as she stamped Emma's passport and handed it back to her.

"Thanks." She replied with a soft smile.

Walking out of the doors, she found her taxi. The driver loaded her bags into the trunk and started in the direction of the home she had known all her life.

Her heart skipped a few beats thinking about seeing her dad again, for a moment she thought she should have called first. The thought quickly faded when she wondered what she would have told him. _Sorry, I've not bothered to contact you in three years, but now that you're half paralyzed and in a wheel chair, I thought I should stop by._

"Thank You." She said to the taxi driver, as she paid her cab fare and tipped him. Looking around the salvage yard she shook her head. It didn't seem possible but there were even more junked cars than when she had left.

Walking up to the door she took a deep breath, as she twisted the knob and pushed it open.

Carrying her bags, and rolling the suitcase with wheels, she walked through the house into the study.

Upon hearing the noise, Bobby turned his wheelchair around and looked at her, his eyes wide.

"Hi, Dad." She said, trying her best to smile.

"Bobby, is someone here?" She heard a male voice say, she looked up to see Sam and Dean Winchester walk into the room.

"Hey boys." She said smiling at her old friends.

"Emma?" Bobby said, his eyes glossy with tears as he looked at his grown daughter. The thought crossed his mind several times that he may never see her again.

After pausing for a moment she crossed the room and hugged him.

Looking at all of them she said, "I came as soon as I could, I tried to come when the hospital first called, but the weathers been crazy. This was the first flight back to the U.S that hadn't been canceled." She admitted.

_**~**~Earlier present day~**~**_

Emma had just finished washing her clothes and was putting them away in her old dresser when something caught her eye outside.

Moving her dark green curtain she looked out across the salvage yard. Peering out into the darkness she waited for any sign of movement.

Just as she was going to go back to putting her clothes away she saw something again, on the deck of her old tree house.

Grabbing a flashlight and a gun, she sat down on the side of her bed and put her shoes on. Running down the stairs and through the house Bobby stopped her in the study.

Looking up from a book he was reading he said, "Headed somewhere?"

"I think I saw something outside, I'm just gonna check it out." She told him.

"Alright, just be careful." He told his daughter.

Going out the back door, she shivered as the cold night air smacked at her skin. She was in her pajamas, shorts and a tank top, and wished she had put on a heavier shirt, or a sweatshirt.

Making her way through the yard, the gravel crunched under her feet.

Everything seemed still.

Stopping in front of the old tree house she and her dad had built when she a child, she shined her light up over the old wood.

Taking a quick look around her, she climbed the ladder. Carefully, she walked across the wood, hoping it's weathered condition would still be sturdy enough she wouldn't fall through.

Kneeling down to look, she laid the gun down beside her and shined her light inside.

A few seconds later she heard a scratching noise and a raccoon raised it's head and looked at her.

Taken by surprise she screamed, and jumped up, not realizing how close she was to the edge, she backed up and lost her footing.

Falling over the side, she thought for sure she was going to break a couple of bones when she hit the cold, hard ground.

To her surprise a pair of warm arms caught her.

It took her a moment to catch her breath from the scare, and a few seconds to come to her senses, she had no idea who this man was.

Jumping from his arms and facing him, she finally pulled her eyes away from the handsome face looking back at her, she looked at the business suit and coat he was wearing.

"Uh… Thanks for… catching me…" She said, her voice a little shaky.

With a nod he said, "You must be Emma Singer." His voice was threaded with a deep Scottish accent, as he looked the young attractive girl up and down.

"Who are you?" She questioned.

"The name's Crowley." He replied.

Her expression changed, this was the demon Sam and Dean had told her about.

"What do you want?" She asked, crossing her arms across her chest as she shivered, her eyes went to the sky when she felt a couple of cold, wet rain droplets hit her forehead.

"I can get you Death." He told her, referring to the Horseman.

She knew Sam and Dean needed Death's ring to complete the set of four, so they could open the cage and shove Lucifer back in.

"Great… so why are you telling me and not Sam and Dean?" She asked, wishing she hadn't sat her gun down in the tree house.

"Well, now. I can get Death's location, I just need a little help." He stated.

"A little help, as in my soul?" She questioned, she knew how crossroad demons worked.

He nodded.

"No." She said, shaking her head back and forth.

"I only need it temporarily, I'll give it right back." He assured her.

"Right, me being a hunter, should trust you… a crossroads demon to return my soul. I don't think so." She said, with a small laugh at the thought of trusting a demon.

"I'll give it right back." He told her again.

"Why are you asking me?" She asked, she had only been back in town for a few months.

"I thought you might like the chance to do your part in stopping the apocalypse." He explained.

"Excuse me? My part? I didn't have a part in starting it." She responded.

"Not directly. However you have been hiding in other countries while your friends and your father have been trying to stop it." He pointed out.

"Not that I owe you an excuse, but I wasn't hiding I was hunting the scum of the earth like you." She said, smirking at him.

"Points on trying to guilt trip me, though. Solid effort." She chimed in.

"You can stop Armageddon, Emma. I can give you anything you want, up to and including Deaths coordinates." He told her, taking a step closer.

She knew better than to let him know, but she was considering his offer. If they could get the last ring, they had a fighting chance.

"I promise, I will give you your soul back." He said, trying to read the expression on her face.

Looking past him at her lit up house, she kicked some gravel with the toe of her shoe.

"Right back?" She questioned.

A small smile appeared on his face, he was getting her where he wanted her.

"Not right back, but soon enough." He told her.

"How soon?" She asked.

"When this ordeal is over and I can walk away safely." He told her.

After a few minutes of silence she looked back up at him, "Okay…" She said, her voice trailing off as she almost couldn't believe what she was agreeing to.

"Excellent." He said with a smile as he started to walk closer to her.

A chill ran down her spine, it wasn't just a result of the cold air and the rain. She wanted to kiss him, and the thought of it appalled her all at the same time.

As he got right in front of her, she put her hand on his chest and took a few steps back.

"Hold on." She said, making sure her voice sounded strong.

"I want something else to." She admitted.

"What's that?" He asked.

"For my dad to walk again." She said, seeing that alone was worth the price of her soul.

Narrowing his eyes at her for a moment, he gave in.

"Fine, it will take a few days." He told her.

She nodded.

"So we have a deal?" He asked.

"Yeah." She answered.

This time she didn't move away as he closed in on her, when he was just a few inches away from her, her breathing grew shallow as her eyes searched his face.

Putting a hand on the back of her head, he pulled her face forward until her lips met his.

Both of them surprised as she grabbed onto the back of his head and neck and pulled him closer to her. It was the first time someone he had made a deal with didn't immediately pull back repulsed at what he was, and what the kiss signified.

His hands slid down her sides and pulled her close against him. She tasted scotch on his tongue, and leaned into his body appreciating the warmth as the cold rain continued to fall.

Finally pulling back from the kiss, she looked at him, her lips glistened in the moonlight, still damp from their kiss.

Immediately, his lips reclaimed hers as he kissed her deeply. Still holding her close to him, he used his body to push her back until she was pinned against the tree. His tongue danced and curled with hers. Softly she moaned into the kiss as his warm hands slid under her shirt, and held onto her cold skin.

In the arms of a demon with her back pressed hard against the rough tree bark, and ice cold rain stinging her skin as it fell, memories and regret filled her mind. For a brief second she regretted ever coming home, but it was too late now… Crowley held the lease on her soul, and in return she would get Deaths coordinates.

Even though the deal had already been sealed, she couldn't bring herself to slide out of his grip.

Both of their breathing was growing shallow as he kissed her more forcefully, she could feel the jagged edges of the bark cutting into her back, and snagging the fabric on her shirt, but she didn't care.

Her fingers moved from the back of his neck, to the front of his shirt, urgently she started to undo the buttons.

He already had her shirt raised up, his hands now focused on her exposed chest. She arched against him in response to his touch.

"Emma!" She barely heard her dads voice from off in the distance.

"Emma!" She heard him yell louder.

The sounds of his voice brought her back to her senses.

Pushing him back, she adjusted her clothes back to normal. Her blue eyes wide as she looked at him.

His shirt hung open as his chest rose and fell from his ragged breathing.

"Death?" She questioned, wanting to know the answer to the question she had sold her soul for.

"Emma Sophia!" Bobby's voice rang from the back of the house.

"Shit. Uhhh… just tell me later." She said, to the demon as she jogged towards the house.

**~{**}~{**}~{**}~**

A/N - Thank you for reading! I really hope everyone liked the first chapter! More of Emma's background will be in chapter 2.

If you have time, and liked what you read please leave a review telling me what you think so far...

Please, let me know if you want the rating kept at T, or moved to M.


	2. I won't say I've had enough

**~{**}~{**}~{**}~**

**Chapter 2.**

**~{**}~{**}~{**}~**

"Emma!" Bobby yelled, looking from the back door out into the dark yard.

"I'm right here!" She said, walking out from the darkness.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, her face was flushed and her breathing still hastened.

"Ummm… yeah, I just, I fell out of the old tree house. Knocked the wind right out of me." She said, as they went into the house.

"Did you get hurt?" He questioned.

"No, Dad. I'm fine. I'm just going to go to bed." She said, starting up the stairs.

"Was anything out there?" He asked, referring to the reason she said she was going outside.

"Just a family of raccoons. Night, Dad." She told.

"Night." He replied, wondering why she had started acting funny.

Going into the bathroom upstairs she looked into the mirror.

Grabbing her toothpaste and toothbrush from the cabinet she started to vigorously brush her teeth.

She kept thinking back to the few minutes that she was outside with the demon. She had started to lose control with him, if her dad hadn't came outside when he did… She shook the thoughts from her head.

Putting everything back in it's place, she turned the hallway light off and walked in darkness through the upstairs of her childhood home.

Opening the door to her room, she saw Crowley standing by her desk.

Feeling the color immediately flush back to her cheeks she said, "What are you doing here?"

"Thought we might pick up where we left off…" He said, smirking at her.

"You wish!" She yelled louder than she meant to.

"Yes, I do." He responded, making her even more uncomfortable.

"Emma? Did you say something?" Her dad yelled from downstairs.

"No, Dad." She yelled back.

Thankful at that moment he couldn't climb the stairs and open her door.

"Get out." She said, her voice in a low whisper.

"I thought you wanted Death's location." He said.

"Shh!" She said, as she grabbed her radio off the top of her dresser and turned it on, sitting it on the floor right inside of the door, the speakers pointed out, like she used to do when she was a teenager and wasn't supposed to have boys in her room.

"Well?" She questioned taking a few steps towards him, hoping her dad wasn't listening from downstairs, and that if he was, all he could hear was the music.

"Are you going to tell me?" She asked, as he quietly looked at her.

Reaching an arm out he pulled her directly in front of him, putting a hand on the back of her neck, he pulled her face closer to him.

She breathed in deep, his clothes sill smelled like the cold night air.

He whispered to her that Death was going to be in Chicago, her skin tingled as his humid breath reached it.

Her senses told her she needed to be afraid of the demon in front of her, but a very small part of her wanted his hands on her again.

"I think you should leave…" She whispered.

"Is that really what you want?" He asked, knowing if she had wanted him to leave she would have stepped back by now.

She nodded, finally getting the courage to look back up at him.

Her sight hovered on his lips, before her eyes met his.

_I'm going to hell, _She thought as she hungrily pressed her lips against his, her hands holding onto the sides of his face.

His hands were tangled in her hair, as his tongue parted and slid between her lips. Lust engulfed all of her logic and an aching need took over, as her hands slid his coat from his shoulders, and she started unbuttoning his shirt again.

Running his hands down her back, he grabbed onto her butt and pulled her tight against him, a small, muffled yelp sounded into the kiss, as she was sure that was going to bruise.

With his shirt now on the floor behind them and her shirt across the room, they made their way over to the bed, entangled in each others arms.

**~{**}~**

The next morning, after showering and fixing her hair and make up, she headed down stairs. She tried to erase the events of last night from her memory.

"Morning." Bobby said, as he rolled his wheelchair behind his desk.

She smiled, and avoided eye contact as she headed into the kitchen and cooked them breakfast.

A few hours after eating, she was sitting on the couch with her laptop.

"Hey dad, I think I may have a lead on Death's location." She said.

"Really? What?" Bobby asked, surprised she had been able to find something when all he was coming up with were dead ends.

"Chicago, storm of the century is about hit them. From there it sets off a chain of natural disasters." She told him.

His face was twisted with confusion as he asked, "And…?"

"Dad, come one. An event that big, Death has got to be there." She told him, hoping he bought the story.

"Hey guys." Sam said, as he and Dean walked in to the room. Followed by Castiel.

Emma smiled at them, mainly focusing her attention on Sam. For as long as she could remember they had feelings for each other, but neither of them were in the same place for very long, so nothing had resulted from it.

Looking back and forth between Bobby's and Emma's faces Dean asked, "What's going on?"

"Emma here, seems to think she has pin pointed Death's location." Bobby said.

"That's great Em, How did you figure it out?" Sam asked her.

"I did my research, just put two and two together." She stated, hoping they all bought the lie.

She explained about the storm getting ready to hit Chicago.

"It would make sense, but we can't be sure." Castiel said to her.

"Yeah, I mean if we all go running to Chicago, and he's somewhere else we just wasted a lot of valuable time." Dean added.

"Come on, I've never steered any of you wrong before. I need you all to trust me, Death is going to be there." She told them.

"How are you so sure?" Her dad asked her.

"I just am!" She exclaimed, wishing they would just accept her answer.

"We'll definitely look into it, but we're not going unless we're a hundred percent on this." Sam added.

" I don't know what part of this you are not understanding. I did my research, double checked my facts. Death is going to be in Chicago, and it might be your only shot at getting the fourth and final ring you need." She said, looking at Sam.

"You should listen to her, she's right." Crowley said, appearing in the kitchen doorway.

Her eyes widened, and she looked away from the demon, closing her computer and laying it to the side.

"Crowley, what are you doing here?" She asked, still trying to avoid looking at him.

"How do you even know him?" Sam questioned, knowing she'd never even heard of Crowley until they filled her in on the past year.

"It's really not important, fact of the matter is we know where the Horseman is." She said.

"Emma Sophia, how in the hell did you find this out?" Bobby asked, his voice demanded an answer.

"I had… you know, help." She said, glancing over at the demon she had spent the night with.

"Don't be so modest, I barely helped at all." Crowley said, pouring some alcohol into a shot glass.

Walking into the room, "Hello Emma, miss me?" He asked, smiling at her.

She knew her cheeks had taken on a feverish tone.

"Hello boys, pleasure…. Etc." He stated, leaning against the door frame.

Sniffing the cheap liquor in the cup, his nose curled in disgust and he sat it on a nearby table.

"Go ahead, tell them. There's no shame it." He said, keeping all of his attention focused on her.

"Emma, tell us what?" Sam asked, his voice gruff.

"It's the apocalypse, the end of the world… Seems stupid to get all precious over one little soul." She admitted.

"You sold your soul?" Bobby shouted at her.

"More like pawned it, I fully intend to give it back." Crowley assured all them.

"Well then give it back!" Dean yelled. He had known Emma for a long time, and the thought of her going to hell made him sick.

"I will." Crowley said.

"Okay, I am sick of this. Give her soul back, now!" Dean yelled at the crossroads demon.

"I'm sorry, I can't." Crowley responded.

"Can't or won't?" Dean asked, his voice echoed through the house.

Emma stole a quick look at Sam, who looked at her with so much pain in his eyes.

"I won't alright, it's insurance." Crowley yelled back at Dean.

"Insurance?" Sam questioned.

"You kill demons, but as long as I have that soul in the deposit box, you won't kill me." Crowley said.

"When this is all over, and I can safely walk away, I'll return it." Crowley said.

"Damn right your gonna return it!" Bobby yelled, furious

~{**}~

Emma sat a stool in the garage, she went out there to be alone. Everyone kept letting it be known how disappointed in her they were.

"Hey Em." Sam said, as he walked towards her.

She ignored him, and kept scratching away at the wooden table with a knife.

Sighing when Sam took a seat from across the work table, knowing he wanted to talk.

"Why did you do it?" He asked her.

"Because Sam, It was our only shot." She said.

"Your soul? We could have found another way. I really wish you hadn't made a deal." He told her, pain sounded in his voice as he spoke.

Looking up at him she said, "Sam. My dad told me that your thinking about saying yes to Lucifer. If we can get these rings, and shove the devil back in the cage… Maybe it won't come down to you having to say yes." She told him.

She watched as his expression changed, into a more agonizing stare as he looked at her.

"That's why you did this?" He asked.

"Sam… I've been gone for the past three years. I know everything that's happened, dad filled me in. I know you feel guilty, you feel like it's all your fault. But Sam…" Her voice trailed off.

"It is my fault. If it comes down to it, and our only shot at fixing this is me saying yes to Lucifer, and jumping in the cage myself, then I have to take it. Em, I have to make things right." He told her.

Feeling tears sting her eyes she looked away from him.

**~{**}~{**}~{**}~**

**A/N - Thank you for reading! A special thanks to anyone who has added this story to their favorites, or alerts!**

**I really hope everyone is still liking what they're reading. Please, take the time and leave a review!**

**Question is still open… Keep it a 'T' rating, or move up to a 'M' rating? Poll is on my page, or you can put it in a review, or message.**


	3. Never Gonna Be the Same Again

**A/N (Disclaimer) 6-11-12- Graphic/detailed sex scene deleted to protect my account, for more information visit my homepage, or the authors note at the beginning of chapter 1**

**~{**}~{**}~{**}~**

**Chapter 3.**

**~{**}~{**}~{**}~**

A few days later, Emma decided to go out with a couple friends to take her mind off of everything.

"Emma!" Her two best friends from high school squealed as she walked in the door of their local bar.

"Sarah! Lauren!" She yelled back, as she exchanged hugs with them.

A few hours and a few drinks later, Sarah said, "Oh my god, Emma. Don't look now, but there's a man at the bar checking you out!"

"What?… No." Emma said, adjusting in her seat. She hated when she got the feeling someone was watching her.

"No, Em. She's right. He hasn't taken his eyes off of you." Lauren said, leaning over the table so no one else would hear her.

"Is it someone we went to school with?" Emma pressed her friends for answers.

"uh-uh. He's way older." Sarah said.

"Eww!" Emma said, scrunching up her face.

"Not what I meant! He's older, but not old-old. He's not bad looking at all." Sarah corrected her earlier statement.

"I'm going to look." Emma said, starting to turn her head.

"No!" Both of her friends said in unison.

"What?" Emma asked.

"He's still looking, we'll tell you when it's safe to look." Lauren said.

"Fine." Emma said, taking a sip of her drink.

"Did he really just pull a flask out of his jacket pocket, and fill up his glass? Who does that? Who comes to a bar and brings their own liquor?" Sarah said, looking past Emma's shoulder.

"I think he brought his own glass, I've never seen one like that here before." Sarah added.

"So let me get this straight… there's an older man, who brought his own drink and glass to a bar, and is checking me out?" Emma said, looking back and forth at her friends faces.

They both nodded.

"Okay, that just gives me the creeps. I think we should get out of here." Emma said.

Standing up Emma looked over her shoulder, the man they had been talking about was Crowley.

Quickly looking back at her friends she said, "I'm going to pay for our drinks."

Sarah's eyes widened, "You can't be serious, Em. You'd have to go up to the bar… right by him."

"It's fine guys, if he tries anything I'll tell him where to go." She said, smiling at her friends.

Walking towards the bar, she waited for the bar tender to wait on her so she could close and pay their tab.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked, not facing him.

"Did you really think I'd just be a one night stand?" He joked, trying to make her uncomfortable.

"That's not funny." She snapped, facing him.

"Wasn't trying to be." He responded.

"Are you following me?" She asked him.

"What makes you think that?" He asked, still toying with her.

Sitting her purse on the bar, next to his drink, she pulled a small container of holy water out and poured some in his drinking glass, while she talked.

"Look, I'm already getting enough shit from everyone about the deal. Do you realize I would be completely disowned if they ever found out that we.." She stopped, realizing she was starting to talk louder.

He smiled at her, satisfied that he had managed to get under her skin, again.

She paid and tipped the bar tender.

"See you soon, Emma." He called after her as she walked away.

Just as she opened the door to leave the bar, she heard him yell out in pain. She laughed to herself, he must have taken a drink of his holy water spiked drink.

They started off in the direction of their houses, they had all walked to the bar.

Lauren's house was their first stop, followed by Sarah's house, Emma lived the farthest away.

She walked a couple streets over from Sarah's house when she heard a pop behind her.

Turning, she looked around, the street was pretty well lit by streetlights, but she didn't see any reason for the noise.

Zipping her jacket up, she turned around and quickened her pace towards her house.

Taking one more look behind her, she opened up the door to her house and quickly shut and locked the door behind her.

"You alright?" Bobby asked, raising an eyebrow.

With a small nervous laugh she answered. "Yeah, just cold."

She started up the stairs, but stopped after the first four, she had a feeling Crowley might be waiting for her.

She spent a few hours downstairs watching T.V. before finally heading up the stairs to go to bed, she thought if the demon had been there he would have left by now.

Opening her bedroom door, she saw Crowley sitting in the chair to her desk.

Turning her radio on and moving it back in front of the door, she faced him as he stood from his seat.

"I've got to start salt lining my door and windows." She said, her voice flat, as she looked at him.

"Why would you want to do a thing like that?" He asked her, taking a few steps closer.

Biting her bottom lip, as her body temperature rose several degrees from the smoldering look in his eyes, she pulled her eyes away from his face.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her stomach doing somersaults as he walked even closer.

"I came to see you, isn't it obvious?" He questioned, his accent velvety smooth.

Her heart beat echoed inside her head, as her body ached for him.

She had forgave herself for the last time she had lost control with him, chalked it up to a moment of weakness. And swore to herself it would never happen again. He was a demon after all, she had grown up hunting and killing monsters like him.

Even with knowing that, an intense desire for him pulsated through her.

"Crowley…" She tried to say more, but his name was all she managed to raggedly breath out.

"Yes?" He asked, now only inches in front of her.

"We can't…" She said, her voice so low he barely heard her over the music sounding from her stereo.

Placing his hands on her hips, and pulling her against him he said, "You can't tell me you don't want this to."

_Well, the damage is already done… _She reasoned to herself, as his lips smashed against hers..

**~{**}~{**}~{**}~**

**A/N - Thanks so much for reading! What did you all think of this chapter?**

_**I have another Crowley/OC fan fiction, 'Everybody Plays the Fool.' It's also rated M, and has some very steamy scenes!**_


	4. Set Fire to the Rain

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

**Chapter 4.**

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

_**~**~A Few Days Later~**~**_

Emma pulled up to her house, getting out of the car she saw someone walk in front of her window. Both the Impala, and her dad's car were gone, so she thought it was Crowley.

She ran up the stairs, practically taking them two at a time. Opening the door to her room, a look of shock showed on her face.

"Sam?" She questioned, he definitely wasn't who she was expecting.

"Expecting someone else, Em?" He questioned raising an eyebrow.

Laughing a small nervous laugh she said, "Uhh, no. I just didn't think anyone was home…"

Her voice trailed off when she saw the sad look on his face. "What's going on?" She asked, crossing the room and sitting on her bed.

Sitting beside her Sam said, "I wanted you to hear it from me, Emma."

"Hear what?" She asked, her heart starting to race as she panicked.

"I'm going to say yes… to Lucifer…" Sam said, looking at her.

"What? Sam, No!" Was all she could manage to say.

"All of this is my fault. We've got all the horseman rings now, and we know how to open the cage… If our plan of shoving him back in falls through, then I'm saying yes and I'll jump in." Sam said, trying to sound strong for her.

She shook her head back and forth, but she couldn't manage to say anything. Sam and her had always had feelings for each other, and a part of her had always figured they'd eventually get together and settle down.

"You can't…" She finally managed to say, a few tears spilling from her eyes.

"Come on, Em. Don't cry. This is something I have to do." He said.

Looking her in the eyes he ran his hand down the side of her face, pausing for a second before he pulled her face to his, and their lips met.

He hated seeing her in that much pain, but it was better she heard it from him, than anyone else.

He pulled her closer to him, and kissed her deeply. Feeling her smooth skin under his hands as he pulled her shirt and then bra off. Breaking their kiss again only long enough to remove his own shirt. Both of their breathing growing ragged as their pants and underwear now lay on the floor beside the bed.

Running her hands down his muscular back she raised her head and kissed him again, as he held her in his strong arms. Breaking their kiss, they looked into each others eyes.

"I love you, Emma." He told her as he kissed her again.

"I love you too." She breathed back, pulling his face back to meet hers.

**~{**}~**

Sam, Dean and Bobby had left for Detroit. Emma stayed behind, she couldn't bring herself to go with them. Sitting on the couch in her dads living room she tapped her foot nervously against the old wood floor, and starred at her cell phone laying on the coffee table in front of her.

Her dad was going to call her to let her know whether they were able to trick Lucifer into the cage, or if Sam had lost the battle.

Finally the phone rang.

"What happened?" She asked, as she answered the call.

Her dad was silent in response.

She closed her eyes as tears started to pour down her face.

"I'm sorry, Emma." Bobby said, she could tell by his voice he was choked up.

"Thanks for calling." She managed to say through her tears.

Dropping her phone to the floor, she put her head in her hands and let all the pain out in loud sobs as her entire body shook.

After what felt like hours she finally dried her eyes, the skin around them burned at her touch, her skin was raw from her continuously trying to brush the tears away.

She jumped a little as she looked up and saw Crowley.

"How long have you been there?" She asked the demon, as she still swatted tears away.

"Long enough, what happened?" He asked her.

It took a while before she was able to say, "Sam said yes…"

Cocking his head to the side he asked, "Did they get him in the cage yet?"

"Not yet they've tracked the big showdown to a cemetery…but it doesn't matter, either way Sam's gone." She said, shaking her was silent as he watched her, as she stood from the couch and started towards the stairs.

Opening the door to her room she walked in not looking down, she stepped on and broke the salt line she had put in front of her door after the night her and Sam had spent together.

"Going somewhere?" He questioned as she started stuffing clothes back into the suitcases she had unpacked from just a few months ago.

"I… I can't stay here, Crowley." She said, as she continued to pack.

"Where are you going?" He asked her.

Not stopping what she was doing she said, "I don't know, anywhere but here."

"Then come with me." He said, walking closer to her.

"Are you kidding?" She asked him, zipping up one bag and moving onto the next.

"I'm serious." He told her.

Looking up at him she raised her eyebrows, "I can't."

"Why not?" He probed.

"I just… can't. The past few years, I've been alone. It's all I've ever really known… even living here with my dad, we were both in our own separate worlds." She explained.

"Don't you see it? You don't have to be alone anymore, Emma." He said to her, his voice velvety smooth.

Looking back at her half packed bags, she started tucking her clothes in them again.

"If for no other reason, than consistency." He said.

"Consistency?" She questioned.

"Your whole life, that's the one thing you've lacked. Your father killed your mother, you were pushed into the hunting world, and then told to stop and live normal, nothing has stayed the same. But me, Emma, I'm not going to change." He told her.

Zipping her last bag shut she sighed and faced him.

"Well… What do you say?" He asked her, one eyebrow raised.

"I'm in." She said, knowing that leaving with him, she'd feel something at least, besides the aching in her heart.

Carrying her last bag outside she left a note on the coffee table that read; _Dad, I need to get away for a while. I'm going back on the road, probably out of the country again. I'll call when I'm ready to talk. Stay safe. Love you, Emma_

**~{**}~{**}~{**}~**

**A/N - I know this had some Sam/OC, but don't worry. It is a Crowley FanFic, but that scene between them is vital for my story.**

**What is everyone thinking of Season 7 so far? I am loving it! Jensen did an amazing job directing last nights episode!**


	5. Fearless

**~{**}~{**}~{**}~**

**Chapter 5.**

**~{**}~{**}~{**}~**

Emma walked down the stairs of the house she had been sharing with Crowley for a year now.

She walked into the kitchen and got a bottle of juice from the refrigerator and a glass from the cabinet. Sitting them down the counter, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, feeling warm, familiar breath on the side of her neck she smiled.

"Good morning." She said, turning and facing Crowley, as he pressed a deep, passionate kiss to her lips.

The past year had been surprisingly good, somehow between all the heartache from Sam dying and all the others issues she fought with on a daily basis she had fell in love with Crowley. And even though he didn't say it very often he loved her to. She wasn't sure how it happened, but she was glad it did.

Crossing the kitchen and pouring himself a glass of Craig, he looked out the window into the morning sunlight.

"I'm going to find out, you know." Emma said, as she returned the bottle of juice to the refrigerator.

"What's that?" He questioned.

"What ever it is your up to…" Her voice tailed off. She wasn't sure what was going on, but for months Crowley had been gone a lot more and came home covered in blood quite a bit.

Frowning at her statement, he sat his glass down with a clank on the granite counter top.

"Emma, I told you if you needed to know anything I would tell you. But your better off not knowing." He said, he had been neglecting to tell her he was currently trying to crack open purgatory.

"It doesn't work like that, Crowley. You said you trusted me." She said, her lips pouty as she spoke.

Walking over and resting his hands on her hips, pressing his forehead against hers he said, "I do. But you need to trust me on this, the less you know the better. You don't need to worry, I told you no matter what, I'll protect you."

She could smell the scotch on his breath as he spoke and smiled at the words that came out of his mouth.

"I don't need you to protect me." She whispered, holding onto the sides of his business jacket.

"Is that so?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

She nodded.

"You don't realize how vulnerable you are." He said, his voice had a tinge of sadness as he spoke.

Emma sat on the loveseat in her living room, reading a book of lore she had picked up from the library when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She said, not recognizing the number.

"Hey… Emma, It's Dean." A familiar voice said from the other end of the line.

Closing the book and sitting up on the edge of the seat, she asked, "Is my dad okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine this is actually about Sam." Dean said.

"What about him?" Emma asked.

"He's alive, Em." Dean said.

"What do you mean he's alive? What the hell is going on? What did you do?" She spoke quickly, with so many thoughts and questions filling her head.

"Calm down, I guess he's been back for about a year…I just found out. Bobby knew, and he didn't want you to know because there's something different about him…" Deans voice tailed off.

"My dad knew for a freaking year, and didn't tell me?" She breathed, thoughts of the last time she had seen Sam filled her head.

"I know, I couldn't believe it. He didn't even call me." Dean said, anger clear in his voice.

Taking a deep breath she asked, "Are you okay, Dean?"

There was a pause before she heard him talk again, "Yeah."

"I need to wrap up this case that I'm working… I'll try and get home as soon as I can." She said, trying to plot her next move.

"Alright." Dean said.

"Hey… What do you mean he's different?" She asked.

"He's been to hell, Emma." Was all Dean responded.

"Thanks for letting me know." She said, as she said bye and hung up the phone.

Standing up, the book she had been reading fell from her lap and landed with a thud on the floor.

She paced back and forth across the living room, her head was spinning from all the new information.

Going to the bedroom she packed a few bags and sat at the foot of the bed, her head in her hands.

"Are you leaving me?" Crowley said, leaning against the door frame, a smile on his face, he was joking.

Swallowing hard she stood up, and looked at him, biting the side of her bottom lip.

The smile fell from the corner of his lips. "Wait, Emma… Are you leaving me?" He asked, this time his tone was serious.

"Kind of…" She said, her voice trailing off.

"What are you talking about? What the hell is going on?" He asked, walking further into the room.

"Sam's alive." She said, watching his face as she spoke.

"How'd you find out?" He asked her, no surprise showing on his face.

"Oh my god… You knew didn't you? This whole time, and you didn't say anything…" She said, feeling more like the walls were caving in on her.

"There are circumstances that you don't understand, Emma. I didn't tell you for your own good… he's not the same Sam you used to know." Crowley told her.

His eyes went back to the bags she had packed, looking at her face he said, "That's why your leaving? Because he's alive?" Crowley yelled, anger rising in his heart.

"Yes, if I don't…" She started to explain her actions, but Crowley cut her off by throwing the glass he had been drinking out of across the room. It immediately shattered upon impact with the wall.

"A year, Emma. You're throwing this all away, for him?" Crowley shouted at her , his voice so loud it echoed throughout the entire house.

"Stop it." She said, her voice calm, but authoritative.

His face was red, his eyes narrowed at her.

"They know that I know he's alive, and they know how I felt about him. If I don't go running back home, they're going to know something is up." She said, finally getting able to explain her side.

His breathing slowed a little.

Walking up to him she put her hands on the sides of his face, "I love you, and I'm not going to leave you. But if my dad finds out… he'll kill you and lock me in his damn panic room for the rest of my life. We've got to play this smart, for both of us." Her blue eyes looked deep into his as she spoke.

She felt the tension leave the room, as he calmed down.

She knew why he had gotten so upset, this past year they had told each other everything. For the first time he had actually trusted and loved a human, the thought of that being all for nothing had sent him over the edge.

Leaning up and kissing him she pulled back and said, "Better?" He nodded in response to her question.

After a few minutes he said, "Emma…"

Sighing she said, "I know Crowley, you're sorry." He wasn't used to living with anyone, and sometimes his anger got out of control, but she always managed to calm him down. He had told her this was the first time he had felt anything in hundreds of years… because of that he couldn't handle his emotions, and they all seemed to come out as anger. In the beginning her feelings had gotten hurt quite a bit, but now she was learning to deal with it pretty well, and slowly he was getting better at controlling it.

"Before I go, you need to tell me what's going on…" She said, referring to the secret he had been hiding for months.

They sat down and he told her about needing to open the door to purgatory, and how Sam had been pulled out of the cage, but only part of him had made it out. He left out a few key details, like how he and Castiel were working together on it.

She loaded the few bags into the trunk of her car.

"What's your plan?" Crowley asked her.

"Honestly, I have no idea… But they cannot find out about us." She said, trying to imagine her dads reaction if he were to know what she had been up to.

Her back pressed against the cool metal of the car as Crowley kissed her, pressing his body against hers.

Pulling up outside of her dad's house she took a deep breath. The situation was more nerve racking now than it had been when she came home after three years of being gone.

Emma stepped out of the car just as her dad was coming out of the house to see who had pulled up.

"Nice car." He said, raising an eyebrow at the brand new, black Chrysler she was now driving.

She laughed nervously and gave him a hug.

"Not that this isn't a great surprise, but what brings you here Emma?" He asked.

"Dean called me…" Her voice trailed off, when she realized Dean must not have told him.

His eyes widened at what she said.

"How could you not tell me, dad?" She asked.

"I wanted to, when Sam showed up my first damn thought was to call you and Dean both. But Emma you need to realize, we're dealing with a different Sam here, he might not have been there long, but he was locked in the cage with Michael and Lucifer, he was in hell." Bobby told his daughter.

"I understand that… An experience like that changes a person." She agreed, knowing that what was wrong was that Sam's soul was still in the cage. But right now, she was the only one who knew that.

"I just don't wanna see you get hurt." Bobby admitted.

Smiling she said, "I'm not a little girl anymore dad, I can take care of myself."

**~{**}~{**}~{**}~**

**_A/N - Hope you guys liked the update. ^_^ Aren't Emma and Crowley adorable? I'd love it if you would take the time to leave me a review…_**


	6. Can't do it alone

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

**Chapter 6.**

_~{**}~{**}~{**}~_

"Where's your bags?" Bobby asked his daughter as they walked into the house.

"Oh, I was just going to check into a hotel, didn't want to intrude." Emma said, trying her best to sound casual.

"No, your room is still upstairs, untouched. You're staying here." Bobby said, confused as to why she didn't want to stay at the house.

"Well, I kinda already paid for the night, It would be stupid to let the money go to waste." She chimed in.

"So stay tonight there, and tomorrow come back here." He told her.

"Okay, dad." She said smiling.

She sat down on the couch, Sam and Dean would be back soon and she was nervous about seeing Sam.

She grabbed onto her necklace and rubbed the silver amulet between her thumb and finger, trying to soothe her nerves.

"Where'd you get that?" Bobby asked, he had never seen the necklace before.

"Picked it up when I was in Brazil…" She lied, and said the first country that came to mind.

Truth was, the necklace was a gift from Crowley, it was a silver pendant hanging from a thin matching silver chain. The front had a symbol etched into it, along with a clear bubble to one side, that held a drop of both her and Crowley's blood. The symbol was a type of brand, it claimed Emma as his, and let other demons know not to mess with her. The blood they put in it, bound them together, as long as she wore the necklace he could always find her, and even port her to him at anytime.

Bobby walked over to get a closer look at it, "What kind of symbol is that? I've never seen anything like it?" Bobby asked his daughter.

Swallowing hard she said, "I don't know, I don't think it means anything, just a fancy design."

Emma jumped a little as she heard the door open.

Standing up she saw Sam and Dean walk into the room.

"Hey, Emma." Sam said smiling.

Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at him, feeling all the pain she had been blocking out for a year come flooding back. He looked the same as when she last saw him, the only difference was the kindness missing from his eyes. Crowley had warned her that he didn't have his soul, and she couldn't trust him. The way he explained it to her was a human without a soul, is nothing but a robot who will do anything, or kill anyone with out thinking twice.

Even knowing that, she couldn't stop the few tears that ran down her cheeks.

"Sam, I'm glad your okay." She said, her voice cracked a little as she crossed the room and hugged him. He hugged her back, but it wasn't the type of hug he'd normally give her, it shook her back to her senses some.

Dean watched his brother and Emma, he had held out hope that maybe if Sam saw her, he'd start to bounce back to his old self. Sam had told him what happened between them, it didn't surprise Dean at all. He always knew they'd end up getting together.

After a while they sat down and started looking at some possible cases, when Emma said, "Guys, I'm gonna head back to my hotel." She said bye to everyone and Bobby followed her out to her car.

"What's going on?" Bobby asked his daughter.

Opening the door to her car she looked at him, "Nothing, dad."

"You just saw Sam for the first time in a year, and you're not even going to stay here over three hours?" He asked.

She looked down at the gravel and back to his worn face, "Dad… I… You're right, Sam is so different… I guess I'm just not ready to handle it." She half admitted.

The expression on his face softened, "Alright, you get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

**~{**}~**

Walking into the hotel room, she looked at a crystal glass sitting on top of the TV stand, and looked around the room. Seeing Crowley standing across the room, she smiled weakly at him.

She walked over and sat on a corner of the bed.

"What happened?" He asked her, as he sat down beside her.

Leaning over she rested her head on his shoulder, he put his arm around her and pulled her tight against him.

"Emma, What happened?" He asked, a little alarmed she hadn't said anything.

"I saw him… And you were right, It's not the same Sam. I knew he wasn't going to be, and I thought I was strong, Crowley. I didn't think it would hurt this bad." She said, the end of her sentence cut short by her voice wavering as tears started to burn at her eyes again.

Turning slightly towards her, he wrapped his other arm around her and held her even tighter.

"Can't we just go away? I don't want to have to see Sam anymore… And I hate lying them." She said, a few tears still spilling from her eyes and soaking into his shirt.

"There's nothing that I'd like to do more, but if you leave now… your dad's going to track you down, and then he'll find out about us." Crowley explained.

Pulling back from his arms she looked at him her eyes red, "And because you need the Campbell's to hunt monsters for you, so you can get your alphas." She snapped at him.

"That's true, but that doesn't make the other reason any less valid. You're the one who wanted to play this game… you wanted to run back home." He pointed out.

"I did this for us, I told you what would happen if they found out." She said, her blue eyes cloudy.

"And I've explained to you why I need Purgatory, my position as king isn't all that stable, if I get overthrown… It will be the end of us all." He said.

Running her hands through her hair she said, "I just didn't think I'd be doing this alone… having to sit there with them, pretending that I'm the same person I was a year ago when they last saw me…" She shook her head.

"You're not alone." He said, moving closer to her.

She nodded, but kept looking down at the bed. The day had been a lot more exhausting than she'd imagined. She thought she had mentally prepared herself for seeing Sam again, but now she realized how foolish and cocky that was. Nothing could have prepared her for it, and her head was still spinning.

Taking her face in his hand he looked in her sad blue eyes, she appeared so strong all the time that sometimes he forgot how much everything affects her. Even though he cared deeply for her, it still didn't make understanding all human emotions any easier for him, so whenever she had any emotional displays, he was at a loss at how to react, or what to say to her.

"I love you." He said, looking her in the eyes.

Almost instantly her mouth angled up to a smile. It wasn't the first time he had told her that, and she could probably count on one hand how many times he'd said it. Every time he'd admit to her, the statement took her by surprise, and it was almost as if it was the first time she'd heard the words leave his mouth.

Leaning in she kissed him, before resting her forehead against his and saying, "I love you too."

They scooted back on the bed, and she snuggled against him. Laying in his arms, she forgot all about the pain and anxiousness she had felt that day, and drifted off to sleep.

**~{**}~**

**A/N -I hope everyone enjoyed the update. Please, if you have the time, leave me a review. As long as there is interest in the story, I'll do my best to keep the updates coming! ^_^**


	7. Welcome to the show

**~{**}~{**}~{**}~**

**Chapter 7.**

**~{**}~{**}~{**}~**

The next day Emma woke up to an empty hotel room. Sighing she sat up on the side of the bed, she had to go back home today and was hoping to see Crowley before then.

She showered, and headed to her dads house.

Setting her bags on the inside of the door, she called out, "Dad? You here?"

"In here, Emma." Bobby's voice sounded from the study.

Walking into the room she smiled at her dad, he was looking at his computer with a confused look on his face.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Dean, just emailed me a picture of a claw. I've never seen anything like it before." He said, taking his baseball cap off, and rubbing his head before putting his hat back on.

Walking around to the other side of the desk she looked at the picture.

"Where are they at?" She asked.

"Kenosha." Bobby answered.

"Wisconsin? As in they're in the states?" She asked, her face showed a lot of confusion.

"Yeah, why?" He asked.

"That claw belongs to a Lamia… chugs blood directly from human hearts. But dad, there's never been a case of them outside of Greece." She answered.

"You've came across them before?" He asked, surprised she knew of a monster he didn't.

"Come on, dad. Give me some credit here… I am your daughter, I do my research. Plus, I did spend three years out of the country. I've ran across tons of monsters you've probably never heard of." She admitted, smiling at him.

"So you know how to kill it?" He asked his daughter.

"A few, yeah. Easiest way would be a silver knife blessed by a padre." Emma answered.

"Great, I'll call Dean." Bobby said. Before he dialed the number he looked at her, "It's great to have you back, Emma." He said, a loving smile on his face as he looked at his daughter.

Smiling, she nodded. The caring expression on his face tugged at her heartstrings. If he only knew what she had been up to, he'd probably disown her.

After he hung up the phone Emma heard a female voice yell, "Hey! I'm still here!"

"Uhh… dad?" Emma questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Come on, I got something to show you." He said, as he started for the basement.

Emma looked at a woman tied down to a chair, inside a devils trap.

"You were gone so long, I just assumed alcoholic coma." She said, her eyes glowed red. A tell tell sign of a crossroads demon.

"Where were we?" Bobby asked the demon.

"Your daughters soul." She said, looking over at Emma, "You must be the apple of his eye."

Emma's eyes widened, Bobby had been trying to find ways to get his daughters soul back. Her soul was the one thing she hadn't been worried about, Crowley had told her of a ritual they could do to bind her with him before her time was up, so instead of going to hell, she'd go with him.

"Start talking." Bobby told the crossroads demon,

"Look at you two all in a rush. What is it Bobby, can't stand the idea of your daughter becoming one of us? Every human soul that goes to hell comes out a demon, you know." She said, looking back and forth.

Emma took a deep breath, and decided she was going to play along with this for her dads sake.

"Foreplay gets you more play." The demon said, seductively uncrossing her legs, and crossing them back the other way.

"Hmm… tempting. But you're not really my type." Emma said, smiling to herself at her own joke.

"No?" The demon questioned, cocking her head to the side as if she knew something no one else did.

"I want Crowley's name. His real name, back when he was flesh and blood." Bobby cut in.

"Does tying demons up in your basement make you feel better about the time you killed your wife?" She asked, getting under Bobby's skin.

Emma watched as her dad crossed the basement and poured the skeletal remains of a person into a metal trash can. She knew he was going to burn the demons bones, Emma had killed a few demons that way.

"It won't work, it's a myth." The demon said.

"Then you got nothing to worry about." Bobby said, as he lit the bones on fire.

"I can't… You don't know what he'll do to me." She breathed out in pain.

"Right now, I think you should be a little more concerned about what we'll do to you." Emma said.

"You don't get it! He's the king." She said.

Bobby roasted her bones again, and said "King of the crossroads, Yeah. I've heard the speech."

"No, King of hell." The demon told them.

Emma's eyes widened, and she looked over at her dad. Hoping her surprised expression was believable, she had known of Crowley's new post since he had claimed it almost a year ago.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it dad." Emma said, running up the stairs.

Opening the front door, she looked at a woman, who smiled at her brightly.

"Can I help you?" Emma asked, returning the smile.

"Is Bobby Singer here?" She questioned.

Emma's eyes went to a baking pan in her hand.

"Dad, It's for you!" Emma called over her shoulder.

"I didn't know he had a daughter." The lady said, still smiling sweetly.

"Yeah, I'm not around a whole lot. I'm Emma." She said.

Shifting the pan into one hand, the lady extended her hand to shake Emma's as she spoke, "I'm Marcy. I moved into the neighborhood about six months ago."

"Marcy?" Bobby questioned from behind Emma, as he approached the door.

"It was nice to meet you." Emma said to Marcy, as she moved to the side letting her dad up to the door.

Emma listened from the next room as Marcy talked to her dad.

After she left, Bobby put the desert into the refrigerator and he turned around to see Emma standing behind him, her hands on her hips.

"Are you kidding me, Dad?" Emma said, shaking her head as she smiled.

"What?" Bobby asked, confused.

"She invited you over to watch horror movies… played the damsel in distress with the, probably fake, story about the broken wood chipper. She's got the hots for you!" Emma exclaimed, smiling ear to ear.

Shaking his head, Bobby said, "Emma, how many hits to the head have you taken?"

"Come on. She's gorgeous! And I can promise you she didn't spend all after noon baking you a ginger peach cobbler, and walk it over here for nothing. I think somebody has a crush on you! Are you going to ask her out?" Emma asked.

"No. You're reading too much into it." Bobby said, walking past his daughter as he headed to the basement.

"You've just been out of the game for too long, you can't even tell when your being flirted with!" Emma said, as she followed her dad down the stairs to the basement.

**~{**}~**

After the demon revealed Crowley's human name, and Bobby killed her. Emma said she was going out to pick up a pizza for them.

"Come on, Crowley… Pick up. Pick up." She said under her breath as she stood outside of their local pizza place calling Crowley on the phone.

"Emma?" He said, as he answered the phone.

"We've got a problem, a huge problem!" She said, into her phone as she watched a family leave the pizza place and get into their car.

"What's that?" He questioned, now standing beside her.

Grabbing his face she pressed a kiss to his lips, which he returned.

Pulling back she said, "My dads been busy, trying to find out information on you. He just tortured and killed a crossroads demon in the basement! He's found out your human name."

Crowley's lips pursed together in anger, he wasn't happy about Bobby's new developments.

"What's he planning?" Crowley asked her.

"I don't know yet, but I'm going to have to move in with him for a while, make sure he doesn't find out too much." She told him.

Nodding he said, "Yeah, I think that's a good idea."

"What are we going to do?" She asked, her voice barely over a whisper as she looked at him with her blue eyes wide.

"Right now, all you can do is keep a very close eye on him. Possibly try and send him in a different direction, without being obvious of course." Crowley whispered back, as he held onto her sides and kissed her deeply.

Being in his arms relaxed her a little, but her stomach was still in knots, knowing she was going to now have to play a double agent. Spying on her dad, and pretending to help him, only to turn around and report everything back to Crowley and work out a plan.

**~{**}~{**}~{**}~**

_**A/N - **_**Thank you for reading. ^_^ Please, leave a review and give me some feedback on what you think so far of this story. **

_**I have a new Crowley/OFC one-shot titled 'Without Regret'. And I've also started another Crowley/OFC fanfic titled 'In the Debt of a Demon'. Both stories are rated M ^_^**_


	8. Playing the Part

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

**Chapter 8.**

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

Sitting down at the kitchen table and pulling a slice of pizza from the box, Emma looked at her dad.

"Maybe we should just try and summon Crowley, tell him we did our part and now it's time for him to give me my soul back." Emma said.

"He's a demon, Emma." Bobby said shaking his head.

"I know, but I don't know… maybe not all demons are the same, Dad." Emma chimed in.

"What are you talking about?" Bobby asked his daughter confused.

Sighing she said, "I don't know. I'm just tired, haven't been sleeping much. I'm not able to think straight, I guess."

"Anyways I done tried it." Bobby said, taking a drink of his beer.

"What? When?" Emma questioned.

"A year ago, Crowley pretty much told me there was no way in hell he was returning your soul, and then almost had me ripped to shreds by a hellhound." Bobby admitted.

"He did what?" Emma's eyes narrowed in anger. Crowley hadn't told her a thing about it.

"So, we're going to have to play hard ball here. Outsmart him." Bobby said.

Emma nodded.

~{**}~

The next afternoon, Emma was sitting in the living room with her Dad, when there was a loud knock at the door.

"Who the hell…?" Bobby thought out loud.

"You should get that… might be Marcy." Emma said, winking at her dad.

He shook his head and stood up, she followed him to the door.

"Oh, good. You're home. Listen, you gotta help me burry a body." Rufus said.

"Uncle Rufus?" Emma questioned peering over her dad's shoulder. Smiling as she looked at the man who had saved their lives so many years ago when her mom had been possessed by a demon. Since then he'd been family to them.

They followed Rufus out to his truck.

"Why did you bring it here?" Bobby asked.

"The law is on my tail." Rufus admitted.

Throwing a tarp off of a young woman's body, Bobby asked, "Vamp, shifter? What?"

"None of the above." Rufus told them, as he raised her top lip revealing a unique set of teeth.

"Okami? Where did you shiv it?" Bobby asked.

Nodding Rufus said, "Get this. Billings."

"I didn't think they ever left Japan." Emma said, she had taken down quite a few Okamis in the time she had spent there.

As they buried the body, Bobby filled Rufus in on the deal Emma had made, and the progress they had made on getting her soul back.

"So the son of a bitch's name is Fergus Macleod?" Rufus questioned.

"That's the son of a bitch's name." Bobby answered as he threw another shovel full of gravel over the grave.

"Where you gonna look?" Rufus asked them.

"Scotland." Bobby responded.

Emma swallowed hard, as she listened closely to their conversation.

"Crowley let slip that he liked Craig. It's um…" Bobby paused trying to think of how to describe Crowley's drink of choice.

"Its scotch. Only made and sold in a tiny area on the north tip of Caithness County. It's peaty and sharp with a long finish of citrus and tobacco notes. What? What am I, a heathen? I know what Craig is." Rufus finished, in response to the look of shock on both Bobby's and Emma's faces.

"Well, we're thinking that might be where Crowley lived and died…Back when he was human. A few hundred years before he got the big squeeze and came out a demon" Emma explained. Trying her best to act like she was on their side.

"You know, I got contacts over there. I can make a few calls." Rufus told them.

"Yeah, I've got plenty of contacts over there to. I spent a long time in Scotland, but none of them could find a damn thing. Thanks anyways though." Emma lied, She hadn't made one phone call to any of her overseas contacts. Her heart was starting to race, Rufus had been hunting longer than she had been alive. Once he was on a case, he always found some way to solve it.

"I ain't asking for no help." Bobby said to his old buddy.

"I'm not asking for your permission." Rufus said to him. Before smiling at Emma and saying, "Don't worry, I'm not going to let you go to hell."

She smiled a friendly smile back at him, even though her head was pounding.

~{**}~

Walking into the house she had been sharing with Crowley, she looked around until she found him in the living room.

He looked at the expression on her face and asked, "What's going on?"

"My dad just spent the better part of the day questioning your son…" She started to explain the events of the past few days but he cut her off.

"What?" He asked.

"Gavin, your son. He told us everything, Sam and Dean are flying out to Scotland tomorrow to dig up your human bones, Crowley. They're going to burn them!" Her voice showed every bit of worry and panic she was feeling.

He smiled at her.

"Why the hell are you smiling? Do you not understand what this means? If they burn your bones, you'll die Crowley. I've done it to other demons before, it works!" She yelled, angry at his calm expression.

Putting a hand on the side of her face he said, "Let them burn the bones, It's okay." He said.

Moving her face away from his hand, she yelled, "Let them burn your bones? Are you freaking insane?"

He shook his head, and kissed her. Pulling back from the kiss he said, "Let them burn the bones because they're not mine. Emma, I found out about the burning bones thing hundreds of years ago. So I dug mine up and put them in a safe place. The bones in my grave, aren't mine." He clarified.

She sighed a heavy sigh of relief. "As good as that is to know, it doesn't change much. My dad won't stop until they find some way to kill you."

"Or until your soul is safely returned." Crowley pointed out.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked, her blue eyes still saddened from the thoughts of losing him.

"They want a trade, right? Your soul for my bones? We'll give them what they want." He explained.

"So we let them go to Scotland, dig up these fake bones of yours… play along with the idea that your life is really in danger…" Her voice trailed off realizing the plan.

"And then at the last minute, I'll cave and decide that your soul isn't worth my dying, and I'll return it. Collect the bones, and things will go back to the way they were." He said smiling at her.

Smiling back at him, she threw her arms around his neck and planted a deeply passionate kiss to his lips. Sliding his arms around her waist, he held her close as their lips moved together, and their tongues danced. They had figured a way out of the current problem, and even though Emma was relived, she couldn't shake the all to familiar uneasy feeling in her stomach.

**~{**}~{**}~{**}~**

**A/N - Thank you for reading. ^_^ I really hope you all enjoyed the update, chapter 9 is already in the works! **

**Please, take the time to leave me a review. I'd really love the feedback. **


	9. Burning the contract

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

**Chapter 9.**

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

"Alright, devils trap is complete." Emma said as she climbed down the ladder and surveyed her work on the ceiling.

"You ready?" Bobby asked her.

Nodding her head she said, "Yeah, it's time he holds up his end of the deal. Sam and Dean are in place right?"

He nodded and Emma moved over beside her dad, cutting the palm of her hand and letting her blood run from her hand and into the bowl filled with items they needed for their spell to summon Crowley.

Wincing a little, she wrapped a piece of cloth around the fresh wound and her dad continued the summoning chant.

Emma smiled over at her dad, tonight's performance was really important. She and Crowley had to make it completely believable. Her dad was always so good at reading people and seeing through their lies, and if he even suspected a little friendliness between them, he wouldn't let it go until he got to the bottom of it.

"Well, you look like hammered crap." Bobby said as he looked up and saw Crowley standing in the room with them.

Emma swallowed hard and hoped their plan would work.

"And you're a vision as always." Crowley stated before looking up and seeing the red devils trap on the ceiling.

"Really Bobby, you gotta know when to fold them." Crowley stated.

"Word on the street is ever since Lucifer got locked back in his cage… you're the big kahuna downstairs." Emma said, a jolt of attitude in her voice.

"Emma, I didn't see you there. It's been too long." He stated, smiling a wicked a smile at her.

"Well?" Bobby questioned.

"I see you've been reading the trades." Crowley said, looking back to him.

"Trouble in paradise?" Bobby questioned.

"Mate, you have no idea." Crowley said, pulling a shot glass and a flask from his pocket and setting them on a table beside him.

"I thought when I got the corner office it was going to be rainbows and two headed puppies, but to be honest… it's been hell." Crowley said, dropping a couple of antacids in his Craig, before drinking it.

"Isn't that the point?" Emma questioned, glancing over at her dad.

"You know what the problem with demons is?" Crowley asked them.

"They're demons?" Bobby asked.

"Exactly. Evil lying prats, the whole lot of them, and stupid. Try to show them a new way, a better way and what do you get? Bugger all!" Crowley exclaimed.

"You know, there's days that I think Lucifer's whole spike anything with black eyes plan wasn't half bad." Crowley admitted.

"Hmm. Feels good to get that off my chest, We should make this a thing." The demon said.

"Do I look like Dr. Phil to you?" Bobby asked.

Smirking Crowley answered, "A little."

Emma's lips turned up into a slight smile at Crowley's joke, quickly she looked down at her shoes, and back up with a stone cold expression. But not before Bobby caught a glimpse of her smile.

"Anyhoo, Obviously not here for a social call… so on with it." Crowley told them.

"I want…" Bobby started to say, but Crowley cut him off.

"Ah, I'll save you the recap." Crowley started in on a mock conversation between himself and Bobby.

When Emma cut him off, "That's enough, I did what you needed, we shoved Lucifer back in the pit. And you got a promotion, give me my soul back." She snapped, hoping the hateful tone she was using was believable to her dad.

Cutting the end of her sentence off, and talking loudly over her voice Crowley said, "Bottom line is, you get bupkis."

Emma's eyes narrowed at him.

"Are we done?" Asked Crowley.

"Not even close." Emma retorted.

Both Bobby and Emma looked over to the side, where Crowley's son Gavin appeared in the room with them.

After a fake display of emotion at seeing him, Crowley laughed and said "Your daughters soul for my boy. That's it, right? I gotta give you credit for thinking outside the box on that one, but the problem is I loathe the little bastard. You wanna torture him? Let me pull up a chair and I'll watch. Hell, burn his bones send him down to me, we can have a family reunion. Isn't that right son?" Crowley asked, seeming amused at their attempt.

"You picked the wrong bargaining chip this time." Crowley told them.

"Maybe. But you see, he's not a chip. We only used him to dig up dirt on you…and since Gavin hates you, probably more than you hate him. We had no problem getting what we needed." Emma said, her voice cold as she spoke.

"What did you tell them, son?" Crowley asked him.

"Everything." Gavin said, before flickering out of the room.

"We know it all now… Fergus. Now you may be king of the dirt bags here, but in life? You were nothing but a two-bit tailor who sold his soul for an extra three inches below the belt." Bobby said taking a few steps closer to the demon.

"Just trying to hit double digits." Crowley responded.

Bobby looked up just in time to see Crowley and Emma make eye contact, before they both turned their heads away form the other one a little to quickly.

"So, you got a glimpse behind the curtain… and?" Crowley asked.

"Now, we know where you're planted." Bobby said, looking over at Emma with a confused look, as her face seemed to almost show sadness.

Emma picked up the phone and tossed it to Crowley, she watched as Dean explained over the phone what was going on.

Bobby kept watching his daughter, trying to decipher the look on her face. Looking over at her dad, her eyes widened a little at the expression on his face.

_Crap Emma, come on. Pull it together. _She thought to herself. Looking to the other side for a moment she took a deep breath and then looked back at Crowley, eyes narrowed.

"This is ridiculous. The whole burning bones thing, it's a myth." Crowley tried to tell them.

Taking a few steps closer Emma said, "Is that so? Because I know from experience, it works."

"I know an employee of yours that would disagree." Bobby said at the exact same time Emma was talking.

"You demons. You think you're something special. But you're just spirits…twisted, perverted, evil spirits. But at the end of the day, you're nothing but ghosts with an ego." Bobby said, hoping his words would somehow hurt the demon.

"We torch your bones, and you go up in flames. So what's it gonna be, Crowley? Your bones for my soul." Emma stated.

"Going once… going twice…" Emma started to count down.

"Bollocks." Crowley said irritated, as he threw the phone over to the side.

Raising a hand, he raised the contract on Emma's skin, as red writing showed on her arms, every letter burned like acid on her skin.

Through gritted teeth she snapped, "You can leave in the part about my dad's legs."

Looking more irritated, he burnt the entire contract, other than the part about Bobby's legs.

She sighed with relief as the pain finally stopped when the contract was gone.

Bobby narrowed his eyes at Emma's necklace, he considered for a second it might just be his eyes playing tricks on him in the dimly lit room. But he could have sworn the symbol etched on the front of the necklace was lightly glowing red as Crowley burnt her contract.

"Pleasure doing business with you." He said to the demon, as he looked away from her necklace.

"Now if you don't mind." Crowley said, as he looked up at the devils trap on the ceiling.

"Emma." Bobby said, nodding towards the ladder.

Nodding she pulled the ladder back over and climbed up to scratch the paint and break the devils trap to free him.

Bobby walked behind the table, but kept his eyes focused on them. His eyes widened as he saw, Crowley and Emma exchange small smiles before she scratched the paint and he disappeared from the room.

Climbing back down the ladder, she smiled brightly at her dad. "Thank god, that whole thing is over." She said.

"You're telling me." He said, trying to hide the shocked expression on his face.

"Thank you." She said, as she hugged her dad.

As she stepped back from the hug he looked back at her necklace taking a mental picture of the design.

"What exactly did you say this symbol meant?" He asked.

She laughed nervously, and held onto it. Rubbing her finger and thumb over the silver pendant like she did to try and calm her nerves.

"I don't know, just something I picked up in France." She said, smiling at her dad.

"I thought you said you got it in Brazil." He reminded her.

"Oh, yeah. It was one of those countries. Honestly, dad I traveled to so many different countries it's hard to keep track what I picked up form each place." She said, hoping he bought the lie.

**~{**}~{**}~{**}~**

**_A/N - I hope you all enjoyed the update! ^_^_**

**_Looks like Bobby is starting to realize somthing is going on with Emma and Crowley…_**

**Please, take a few minutes and let me know your still reading and liking this story. I'd really appreciate the feedback.**


	10. Back in His Arms

**A/N (Disclaimer) 6-11-12- Graphic/detailed sex scene deleted to protect my account, for more information visit my homepage, or the authors note at the beginning of chapter 1.**

**~{**}~{**}~{**}~**

**Chapter 10.**

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

Emma unlocked the door and walked into the house her and Crowley had been sharing.

Dropping her coat and purse on a chair just inside the door, she moved into the kitchen and looked through mail on the counter.

Her phone rang and she sighed when she saw her dads number.

"Yeah, dad?" She asked as she answered the phone.

"Hey Emma, I was gonna to pick up some food for tonight, are you gonna be home in time to eat?" He questioned.

"Uhh. Thanks but no, I'll just grab something while I'm out." She said, as she heard something move in the living room.

"You sure?" He asked. He wanted her home because he had some questions for her.

"Yeah, I'll probably be back sometime tomorrow morning." She said as she walked into the living room.

"Emma." Crowley said with a smile as he saw her.

Her eyes bugged out and she quickly tried to cover the mouthpiece on her cell phone.

"Who was that?" Bobby asked.

"No one, Dad… I'm pulling out of a parking lot… I'm gonna let you go." She said, shaking her head at Crowley.

"Is something wrong?" Bobby asked his daughter.

"No dad, I'll call you later." She said, as she quickly hung up the phone.

"Dammit Crowley! What if he heard you?" Emma yelled as she tossed her phone onto the couch.

"Did he?" Crowley asked walking over to her.

"I don't know." She said, looking up at him with her blue eyes wide.

Smiling at her again, he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Calm down. We made it through today." He said, as he kissed her again.

"I don't think it's over that easily." She admitted.

"If he had suspected something, don't you think he would have blew up at you?" Crowley pointed out.

"Yeah, I mean… he would have ripped me up one side and down the other. I'd never hear the end of it." She agreed.

"So then we're in the clear." He said, trying to calm her down some.

"I guess." She said, as she looked around their living room.

~{**}~

Walking out of the bathroom, Emma smiled as she looked around her bedroom. She was happy to be home, even if it was just for the night. Sitting down on the side of the bed, she rubbed some of her favorite apple scented lotion on her arms, before grabbing the remote and turning on the flat screen T.V on the wall facing the bed.

"So you're going back to your dads tomorrow?" Crowley asked, walking into the bedroom, crystal glass in hand.

"Yeah. Sometime in the morning. He thinks I went to try and find a piece for a gun tonight." She admitted, as she turned the T.V off and looked at him as he sat down on the other side of the bed.

"I don't understand, why can't you just come home… for good?" He asked.

"It's only going to be a few more days. Then I'll make up some bogus case and I'll be home. For good." She added with a smile.

Pulling back from a deep kiss she raised an eyebrow playfully and asked, "Why? Did you miss me?"

"More than you know." He admitted as he kissed her hungrily.

Her tongue danced with his, as their hands tore at each others clothes, desperately trying to remove the clothing barrier between their bodies.

A low growl escaped his mouth, as he kissed and lightly bit the side of her neck.

...

With the blanket now covering them, he held her in his arms. With their breathing still labored, she looked up and smiled at him.

Returning the warm smile, he pressed another passionate kiss to her lips.

**~{**}~{**}~{**}~**

_**A/N - I hope everyone enjoyed the update! ^_-**_

_**I love writing Emma and Crowley together! Get ready... a lot of drama coming in the next chapter...**_

_**Did everyone see lasts nights episdode? I can't believe they ended the episode like that, and then the promo for next weeks!**_

**Please, leave me a review!**_** I really want to know what your all thinking of the story so far, it's one of my favorite ones to write!**_


	11. A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

**Chapter 11.**

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

A few days later Emma was sitting in the living room at Bobby's house, looking up some information on her computer.

"Hey Emma, Why don't you go pick up some food." He said as he handed her a twenty.

"Okay, I was getting hungry." She said, with a smile as she took the money to get his order.

Just as she reached the door, Dean walked in.

"Hey Em." He said, with a smile.

"Hey Dean, I was just making a food run. You want anything?" She asked.

"No, I just ate." He told her, as he looked past her at Bobby.

"Okay, be back in a few." She said, as she left.

**~{**}~**

"What's this about?" Dean asked, as he took a drink of the cold beer Bobby had just handed him.

Taking a drink from his own bottle and sitting down across from Dean at the kitchen table he said, "It's Emma."

"Is she alright?" Dean asked.

"She's fine Dean, I just wanted to see if you've noticed anything strange with her lately." Bobby said.

"Uhh… not that rings a bell." Dean said.

"Could you keep an eye on her?" Bobby asked.

"Like, spy on her?" Dean asked, his voice showed his surprise.

Bobby looked down at the table as he nodded.

"Come on, Bobby, What's this about?" Dean asked, getting worried.

"I… I hate myself for even thinking this." Bobby said, still looking at the table.

"For thinking what? Bobby your starting to scare me." Dean admitted.

"I think there's a possibility that Emma might… Well, that she may be…" He stopped and took a long drink form his beer.

"That she's what?" Dean asked.

"Involved… with… Crowley." Bobby finally said the words that had been weighing heavily on his mind and heart for a few days.

"What?" Dean yelled, looking at Bobby like he had three heads.

"Like I said, I hate myself for even considering it." Bobby reminded him.

"How could you even think that? If anyone hates demons more than me… it's her, Bobby. What even put this in your head?" Dean asked, still shocked.

"The way they looked at each other, Dean. Something was there… and it wasn't hate. And you know that necklace she's been wearing? I did some research on it, and the closest symbol I could find to it is this." Bobby said, as he pushed some computer printouts across the table at him.

"I don't understand." Dean said, as he looked over the papers.

"When a demon claims a human, they brand them as their own. The human displays a brand of a certain demon, it's a way for other demons to see who the human belongs to. When Crowley burnt the contract on Emma's soul, that damn necklace of hers glowed." Bobby admitted.

"Bobby…" Dean said, shaking his head back and forth as he laid the papers down.

"And, this past year when none of us heard a thing from her. Don't you find that a little strange? She went under the radar for a damn year." Bobby stated.

"She might have been out of the country." Dean pointed out, trying to defend her.

"Dean, I called all of her contacts. No one had heard a thing from her, and they couldn't even reach her. Then out of the blue, she shows up in a brand new car, wearing that necklace, and the last thing on her mind was getting back her soul." Bobby said.

"I just can't see her doing that." Dean admitted.

"What about Sam? Don't you think she handled that whole situation a little to easily for someone who was a complete wreck over him. Dean, Something is wrong here, I don't know what it is and I'm hoping to hell it ain't that she's with Crowley. But if she is, than everything she hears from us gets passed right over to the king of hell." Bobby laid the facts out for Dean.

A few minutes late Emma came back in the house with their food.

"Everything okay?" She asked them as she took a seat at the table.

They both nodded.

~{**}~

"Didn't you just get a piece for that gun a few days ago?" Bobby asked as Emma pulled her coat on.

"No, remember, I told you weapons store didn't have it. They had to special order it in and they called earlier today." She lied as she hugged her dad and said bye to Dean as she headed out the door.

Driving back to Crowley's and her house, she listened to the radio and was so lost in her thoughts about getting to see him again that she didn't notice Dean was tailing her.

Dean parked across the street and watched Emma as she got out of her car and walked up to a big house, only about three hours away from Bobby's.

"Come on Em, what the hell are you doing here?" He breathed under his breath, and watched her as she unlocked and opened the door.

His eyes widened as he saw someone wearing all black, meet her at the door and immediately pull her in for a kiss, as she kicked the door shut behind her.

Dean moved across the dark, perfectly manicured lawn up to the first floor windows, reasoning with himself that maybe Emma was seeing someone, and just didn't want him to know about the hunting world.

Every possible scenario crossed his mind before he looked into one of the windows and saw Emma in a very heated kiss with the stranger.

But he about lost his supper when they moved and he saw that the man she was kissing was Crowley. Even seeing them in a passionate moment, he still couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Taking his phone from his pocket, and taking a deep breath trying to calm the nauseous feeling in his stomach, he took a picture of them kissing.

He quickly turned his head and ran back across the yard before he witnessed anything other than kissing between them. Getting into his car, it took him about twenty minutes to finally get up the courage to drive back towards Bobby's.

~{**}~

"Dean, everything okay?" Bobby asked as Dean walked into the study with him.

"Bobby… we've uhhh… we've got a problem." Dean said, trying to bleach the images of that night from his mind.

"What is it?" Bobby asked, looking up from a book of lore he was studying.

"You were right." Dean said, hoping Bobby would immediately know what he meant so he wouldn't have to explain.

"About what?" Bobby asked.

"Emma…and Crowley." Dean said, hating that he had to be the bearer of such terrible news.

Bobby shook his head back and forth.

"No, Dean. I've been thinking and your right, she wouldn't do it." Bobby said, a tinge of desperation sounded in his voice as he spoke.

"I'm sorry." Dean said, as he held out his phone showing him the picture of Emma and Crowley

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

_**A/N - Uh-oh! Emma's been found out! Bobby is not going to be happy about this. ^_^**_

_**I'm going to be posting a new Crowley/OFC fanfic titled 'A Shot in the Dark' within the next few days! It's going to be rated M.**_

**Please, leave a review! I really want to know what you all are thinking so far.**


	12. Coming Undone

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

**Chapter 12.**

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

"Dad, I'm back." Emma said as she walked into the living room.

"In the kitchen, Emma." He yelled.

Walking into the kitchen she smiled at her dad, who looked back at her with a disappointed look on his face.

"Everything alright?" She asked.

Just then the door opened and Dean walked in.

"Hey, Dean." She said, looking more confused as he stood back with his arms crossed over his chest, giving her a hard stare.

"Did you get the piece you needed for the gun?" Bobby asked, his tone flat and cold.

"Yeah, I did." She answered.

"Don't lie to me Emma, I know what's going on." Bobby said, looking at his daughter.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, hoping it wasn't anything too bad.

"What am I talking about? I'm talking about you and Crowley." Her dads voice had a tinge of disgust as he said the demons name.

Smiling nervously she said, "What are you talking about? Me and Crowley?"

"Stop Em, Just stop lying." Dean said, his voice harsh as he spoke to her.

"I don't understand…" She said, still hoping she could lie her way out it.

Holding up his phone, Dean showed Emma the picture he had taken the night before.

She could feel her cheeks burning, and she couldn't breath, her heart was beating so loud she could hear it in her head.

"You… you spied on me? Why?" She yelled.

"I asked him to. I knew something was wrong with you, I just honestly hoped it wasn't this." Bobby said.

"Dad… I…" She started to talk but he cut her off.

"He's a demon Emma! You know how wrong this is! You've done some reckless things in your life… but this Emma?" Bobby yelled, his voice echoed throughout the entire house.

Taking a deep breath and not giving her time to talk Bobby continued to yell, "This whole time, you've had us running around like fools trying to trick him into giving your soul back. And what were you doing…running back to him, and laughing at us?"

"It's not like that." Emma managed to say before her dad continued.

"What could have possibly snapped in your head to make you think this was okay? You are the one who wanted to be a hunter… and now you're… you're living with a monster? What the hell happened? How long has this been going on?" He yelled.

"A while." She admitted with a sigh.

"Don't do that, how long has this been going on between you and Crowley?" he yelled, his voice growing louder.

"Since the night I met him." She admitted.

"What?" Bobby shouted, utterly shocked as his daughters statement.

"Oh come on!" Dean added in, his face contorted in disgust as he looked at her.

"He's not like other demons, I know it sounds nuts… but he's not." She tried to say before Bobby cut her off again.

"Emma, if he has something on you, if he's forcing you into any of this. We can help you." Bobby said, hoping with every ounce of his being that his daughter wasn't a willing partner.

"He's not forcing me into anything!" She yelled back, feeling attacked and ganged up on from her dad and Dean.

"Then what reason could you possibly have to stay with him?" Her dad yelled.

"I love him." She answered honestly, her blue eyes sad as she spoke.

The room fell silent as both Bobby and Dean looked at her with astonished looks on their faces.

"What?" Bobby yelled.

"I love him." She repeated.

"No you don't, You can't! He's not human, he's a monster." Bobby said, trying to force some reason into her head.

"I know what he is, and it doesn't change anything for me. I'm in love with him, and I honestly don't care if you don't like it." She said, standing her ground.

"This stops today. You're not to see him anymore." Bobby yelled.

"You can't control me, I'm an adult." She reminded her dad, who often still thought of her as a child.

"Then act like one, admit what you've done is wrong and stop it." He yelled, shaking his head.

"Dad, the last time you tried to make me do something I didn't want, you lost me for three years." She reminded him of the fight they had over her hunting.

"No daughter of mine is going to be in some twisted relationship with a demon." He said, his eyes dark as he looked at her.

"Bobby." Dean said, looking at him knowing he was only pushing her away.

"What are you saying?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"You either break it off with Crowley, or you can get out of my house." He said, narrowing his eyes at her.

Shaking her head back and forth she said, "You know what? I'm already gone."

After they heard Emma's car tear out of the salvage yard Dean said, "Bobby, why did you do that?"

"I didn't think she'd go." Bobby said, his voice showed the sadness he was feeling.

~{**}~

Pulling into her driveway, Emma got out of her car and looked around, before slowly walking into the house and moving into the living room.

"What happened?" Crowley asked.

Sitting down on the couch, she shook her head back and forth.

Her silence unsettled him as he crossed the room and sat beside her.

"Emma?" He questioned.

"My dad disowned me." She said, the end of her sentence let the floodgates open and tears streamed down her face.

Wrapping his arms around her, Crowley held her close as she cried. For hundreds of years tears never had any effect on him. But now one of the things he hated the most was when she cried.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice muffled by her hair as he kissed her head.

"They found out about us…" She admitted.

Closing his eyes and sighing, he pulled her even closer to him wishing he could do something to make her feel better.

**~{**}~{**}~{**}~**

_**A/N - I hope you all liked the update! This was a sad chapter to write,v_v.**_

_**I have a new Crowley/OFC story, "A Shot in the Dark" Rated M. ^_-**_

**Please, take a minute and leave me a review! As long as I know everyone is still reading and liking the story, I will keep those updates coming. ^_^**


	13. A New House

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

**Chapter 13.**

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

"It's a nice house, Emma." Crowley said, looking over at her.

Emma sighed and looked around the living room of their new house, hours away from their old one and even farther away from where her dad lived.

"I loved our old house." She said, her voice flat as she looked around at the elegant old staircase leading up to the second floor.

"You said Dean followed you there. It's unconceivable that we could have stayed there." He pointed out.

Looking down at the freshly polished antique wood floor and then watching as the movers placed their living room furniture, she nodded.

Sliding his arm around her waist and kissing the side of her neck, he said, "We can find another house, Emma."

Looking up at him she brushed some of her brown hair out of her face and said, "No…"

She knew at the moment, no house was going to make her happy. The past week had been terrible, her dad had disowned her and they had to pack up and leave the house they had been staying in for over a year.

Dean had been calling her everyday, thinking he was trying to help and talk some sense into her, when all he was doing was leaving angry voicemails about how bad she had messed up.

**~{***_A Week Later_***}~**

Emma stood back and looked at the large drapes, she had needed to climb a ladder to hang them over the large windows in their new living room.

Picking up a stack of newspapers from surrounding counties, she sat down on the couch and started looking for any article that seemed like it could be a case.

She had just circled an article of a missing person, when Crowley leaned over the back of the couch as kissed her on the top of her head.

Laughing she leaned her head back and kissed him. She was starting to feel a little better, and it was good to be home with Crowley, even if the home was a different house.

"What are you looking for?" He questioned.

"A case." She said with a sigh as she tossed the paper onto the coffee table.

"Find anything?" He questioned, as he took a seat in one of their chairs.

Raising an eyebrow she asked, "Why?"

"Just wondering." He said, taking a drink from his glass.

"Lies." She stated, looking at him.

"What?" He asked, a little taken aback by her statement.

"You want to see what I'm hunting so you can get it before me and torture it for answers on Purgatory." She said, in a matter of a factly tone.

"I never…" He replied, over dramatically.

"Get your own case, buddy." Emma said, her tone half playful and half serious.

"Emma… I've already told you the benefits of us working together on this." He said.

"And I told you no. I understand why you need Purgatory, but I'm not going to help you bust the portal open." She told him.

He sighed, already knowing she was going to tell him that.

"Crowely…" She said, her tone more serious than before.

"Yes, Emma?" He asked.

"Have you heard from my dad?" She asked.

"No." He answered honestly.

"He hasn't tried to summon and threaten you or anything?" She asked.

"uh-uh" Crowley responded, to be honest he was a little surprised himself that hadn't happened.

"If he did you'd tell me, right?" She asked.

"Of course." Crowley said.

"Really…? Because apparently you neglected to tell me he summoned you about a year ago over my soul and you threatened him with your hellhound." Emma brought up what her father had told her.

"Everything turned out fine." He assured her.

"I know, he disowned me… but Crowley, he's my dad and I don't want you to hurt him, understand?" She asked, her tone was serious.

Crowley didn't respond to her.

"Crowley?" She questioned, not liking his silence.

"I can't promise you that." He answered truthfully.

"Yes you can, it's easy. You just agree that because he's my father and I love him that you won't harm or kill him." Emma said, getting mad at Crowley's responses.

Standing up and taking a drink from his glass he sighed and said, "Emma, you are the only other thing in this world I love and care about, besides myself. I won't ever try to purposely hurt you, but you're not going to hand me a list of people who I can't hurt…especially if they are coming after me."

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

_**A/N - Seems like their not seeing eye to eye on this issue... ^_^ Thanks so much for reading! I really hop you all liked the update.**_

_**I have a newer Crowley/OFC fanfic titled' A Shot in the Dark', it also comes with a pretty strong M rating (for future chapters).**_

**~{**}~**

**~Also: I'm currently working on a Crowley/OFC fanfic with Voncile Sykes. It's titled "_Temptress_", It's my first collaboration with anyone so I hope it turns out good...**

**It's about a demon named Corsica who falls in love with Fergus MacLeod (Crowley), and comes up with a plan to trick him into selling his soul. Soon enough, it jumps to current times and Corsica re-appears wanting Crowley's help. It's been centuries since they've seen each other and he had thought the whole time she was dead. It's rated a strong 'M' It's posed on Voncile's profile.**

**I also posted a link to "Temptress" on my profile, and also I've added the story to my favorites. Please, check out her page for the story and let us know what you think!~**

**~{**}~**

**Please leave a review, even just a few lines to let me know you're still reading and enjoying this story. ^_^**


	14. In a Mess Again

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

**Chapter 14.**

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

"Emma, Come on…" Crowley said, sitting in the passenger seat of her car.

Jumping slightly and almost swerving off the side of the road, she sighed heavily, and ignored him.

It had been hours since her and Crowley had gotten into a huge fight over him not agreeing to not kill or hurt her dad, and she had just been driving around trying to clear her mind.

"Are you really not going to talk me?" He asked, he hated seeing her like this. It had been the biggest fight they'd had, and he had just popped into her car.

"I have nothing to say to you Crowley." She said.

"You seemed to have plenty to say back home." He said, pointing out her half of the screaming match they'd had.

"Well, It's out of my system I guess. I just want to be alone." She said.

Stopping at a stoplight, she looked out her window and ignored him.

"You do not." He replied.

"Yes, I do Crowley. I'm upset… and demon or not you should know after a freaking year that when I'm upset I want to left alone." She said.

"You used to come to me when you were upset." He pointed out.

"Yeah, because I was getting away from whoever was upsetting me… and right now you're the one upsetting me so I don't want to be around you." She said honestly, not caring if her words would hurt him.

He was silent for a few minutes, she was right, this was the first time she had gotten this upset and mad at him.

"Are you going to leave?" She asked.

"No." He stated.

"Damn it." She said as they stopped at another red light, and reached up to unfasten the clasp to the necklace he had given her.

"Emma… what are you doing?" He asked.

"Taking off this damn necklace, this is how you find me… even when I want to be left alone, and guess what, this necklace apparently glowed when you burnt the contract on my soul… so this is how my dad found out about us." She snapped, as she tossed the necklace into the back seat of her car.

Looking over at the silver amulet and chain in the back floorboard he said, "I'm sure it had nothing to do with your horrible acting." He said, raising an eyebrow.

Ignoring his statement she turned the car around to head home.

Waving his hand, the necklace flew from the floor into his hand.

"Emma, I've told you how important it is that you never take this off. This is how I can find you at anytime, and how I can port you to me at any point. This necklace…" He stopped when she cut him off.

"Means that I belong to you… means that you've staked your claim over a human. Maybe I don't want to be owned." She snapped.

"If any demon sees this necklace, they won't touch you. I'm the king of hell." He pointed out.

~{**}~

"No!" She yelled at Crowley as they walked in the door of their house.

"Please, just put the necklace on." He pleaded with her, it was dangerous for her to not be wearing it. And he never knew when he might get into trouble and need to teleport her to him.

"Promise me you won't hurt him, and I'll gladly put it back on." She tried to barter with him.

"I told you, I can't do that." He said.

Looking at him, her blue eyes bore into his as she spoke, "Crowley, he is my dad, and whether we're fighting or not… I love him, and I can't stand the thought of him being hurt or killed. Especially by the man that I love."

"Emma, You have my word that I won't go out of my way to kill or hurt him. But…" He stopped,

"But what?" She asked.

"But, if he comes after me I will defend myself, at whatever cost." He stated.

"I don't like the sound of that." She said.

"That is the best I can promise you." He said, the expression on his face showed how serious he was.

"That's not good enough." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's going to have to be. You have to understand that you are the only thing in this world that I care about. No one else matters." He said.

"Except yourself." She said, raising an eyebrow, and not able to stop the half smile that toyed at the corner of her mouth.

Sighing she said, "I understand it's self defense if he comes at you… but I'm asking you to please understand that even though we don't see eye to eye about… well anything these days, that he is still my dad and I love him. It would kill me if something happened to him, Crowley."

He nodded, he wasn't going to make any promises, but he could see how much it all meant to her.

~{*A Week Later*}~

Emma had been tracking and hunting a couple of Ghouls. She had just finished killing the last one, as she dropped her gun beside it's now headless body.

She held onto her side, she had gotten thrown across the room and had gotten a pretty bad gash across her right side.

_Great. _She mumbled to herself as she put her hand over the wound as blood soaked through her shirt.

Looking back up she jumped at seeing she was in her dad's study.

"Emma?" Bobby questioned, shocked at his daughter just appearing in the room with him.

"He left me no other choice." Crowley stated.

Emma looked to see him standing in a devils trap.

"What the hell is going on?" Emma snapped at her dad.

"We're just talking, how the hell did you get here?" Bobby asked.

"I told you, I own her." Crowley said.

"Please, Emma. Let me out of here." Crowley said looking at her.

"Emma!" Bobby yelled as she took a step towards the trap.

"What?" She asked, irritated at her dad.

"I'm just trying to help you…" Bobby said, saddened at seeing his daughter still at the demons side.

"You want to help me? You can stay out of my life… you disowned me." Emma snapped.

"I was madder than hell and said some thing's I didn't mean, but Emma I'm just worried about you." He said, trying to coax his daughter away from Crowley.

"You're bleeding." Crowley exclaimed as he walked forward only to be stopped by the edge of the trap.

"Are you okay?" Bobby asked, worried at seeing her blood soaked shirt.

"I'm fine, just a fight with some ghouls." She said.

Looking at her dad she said, "You don't get to disown me one week, and then trap and threaten Crowley the next… I told you that I love him, and I'm not walking away from that."

"You don't know what your talking about." Bobby said shaking his head.

Leaning down and scratching the paint of the devils trap, Crowley walked out and stood beside her.

"You can't accept this, that's fine Dad. So why don't you just forget about this… go back to the way things were before I ever came back to the U.S. You can forget that you have a daughter that always manages to screw everything up… and go back to pretending Sam and Dean are your sons. Because I can't keep doing this, I don't want to see you get hurt or killed… but if you keep doing this…" Her voice trailed off.

"Are you threatening me?" He asked her.

"No, I'm trying to warn you…" She said, as she slid her arm through Crowley's, signaling to him she was ready to leave.

_**~{**}~{**}~{**}~**_

_**A/N - Thank for reading! I'm sorry for the delayed update, i couldn't stay focused for some reason.**_

**Please, drop me a line or two let me know if your still reading and liking the story so far. ^_^**


	15. Late Night Phone Call

**A/N (Disclaimer) 6-11-12- Graphic/detailed sex scene deleted to protect my account, for more information visit my homepage, or the authors note at the beginning of chapter 1.**

**~{**}~{**}~{**}~**

**Chapter 15.**

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

…

**~{***_Much Later that night_***}~**

Emma woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. Looking at the screen she saw it was Dean, looking around the room she made sure Crowley wasn't there before she answered.

"Hello?" She said, breathing out a heavy sigh.

"Emma?" Dean asked, surprised she had actually answered.

"We're you expecting someone else?" She asked.

"Just surprised you answered… Can we meet somewhere?" He asked her.

"It's the middle of the night, Dean." She said, rubbing her eyes.

"I know… but it's really important…" He said.

"Where are you?" She asked.

Sighing he said, "Parked outside of your old house… when did you move?"

"A while ago." She said, shaking her head as she realized that sounded like an answer Crowley would give.

"Where did you move to? I can swing by…" He said.

"Ha, no I don't think so. I'll meet you halfway though." She said, as she told him about a all-night diner, in a town halfway between the town she had moved to and where hers and Crowley's old house was.

Walking into the small diner, Emma looked around until she saw Dean, he was sitting in a small booth by a window with his back to the door.

"Hey Dean." She said, as she sat down across from him.

"Hi Em." He responded.

She ordered some food, and took a drink of her coke as she looked down at Dean's plate, he hadn't even taken a bite of his bacon cheeseburger.

"How are you?" He asked her, his green eyes sad as he spoke.

"I'm doing okay, got kinda banged up on a ghoul hunt a few days ago…" She started to talk be he cut her off.

"I mean… how are you doing…" He voice trailed off.

"You mean am I still with Crowley?" She asked.

He nodded.

"I told you how I feel about him." She responded.

He shook his head back and forth.

"Is this why you wanted to see me about? To check up on me… you coulda done this over the phone." She said, her tone flat.

"Partly, but I wouldn't believe you were okay until I saw you." He admitted. He had always felt protective over Emma, they spent a lot of time together as kids.

"You've got enough on your plate, Dean. Without worrying about me to…" She said.

"We've known each other since we were kids, Em." Dean said.

"I remember, back in the day you used to decapitate my Barbie's." She said, smiling at the memory.

He laughed at her statement, "I forgot about that." He said, still laughing.

"And then Sammy would get so upset at you crying, he'd try and glue their heads back on" Dean's laughing slowed as he thought about his brother.

Emma's smile fell some at remembering Sam, before he had lost his soul.

"That's why I wanted to talk to you, It's about Sam." Dean said.

"What about him?" Emma asked, looking down at her plate of food she couldn't seem to stomach at the moment.

"You know Crowley can get his soul don't you?" Dean asked.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"He's the one who pulled Sam out of the cage… he's got us working for him right now… bringing him Alpha's so he can get a lead on purgatory.

"He pulled Sam outta hell?" Emma questioned.

"Yeah." Dean said.

"I don't believe it… I mean he's the king of hell… but Dean, I don't think he'd endanger himself by going in there…" Emma said.

"I'm asking for your help, Em." Dean said.

"With what?" Emma asked.

"Helping get Sam's soul…" Dean said.

"I wouldn't even know where to begin." She answered honestly.

"I've been trying to find Crowley. We need to talk to him, make him get Sam's soul." Dean said.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Emma asked.

"I'll do what I have to." Dean answered her honestly.

"No." She said, her blue eyes dark as she spoke to him.

"Listen Emma, You've seen the way he is, soulless… if we don't get his soul back, then… I don't know, but we can't just let him walk around with out it." Dean said.

"I'm sorry Dean, I really am. And if I honestly thought Crowley had anything to do with pulling him from the cage, I'd help. But I honestly don't think he did." She said.

"So what? You're just gonna walk away. Forget how much he cared about you? You can't imagine the torture that he's going through right now… locked in the cage with Lucifer and Michael!" Dean exclaimed.

"Don't you dare try and guilt trip me. You're not the only one who lost him, Dean." Emma snapped.

"Really? Because you seem to be a little to preoccupied with your demon-boyfriend to care." Dean snapped back at her,

"I do care, Dean. I loved Sam, and you know that! If I thought Crowley was the answer here, I might not hand him over to you… but I would do what I could to free his soul…" Emma said, tears stung her eyes as she spoke.

"What the hell happened to you?" Dean asked, shaking his head at her.

"Nothing, I'm still me, Dean." Emma said.

"No, the Emma I knew… she would have dropped everything to help me. She'd be working day and night trying to save Sam, she wouldn't rest until she knew she had done everything she could to save him. She was a good person." Dean said.

"So what am I now? An evil, heartless bitch?" She questioned.

"Hey, if the shoe fits." Dean retorted.

She shook her head angrily at him.

"You can pretend you haven't changed, but really Emma. You're with a demon, sooner or later you're either going to come to your senses and leave him. Or you're going to become a monster yourself. You can't have it both ways." Dean said.

"No, you listen to me, Dean Winchester. I am still the same person I have always been. I still love Sam, and I want him out of hell more than anything, but you have no right to talk to me like this, I didn't play a part in the Apocalypse, I'm not the reason he's in the cage right now… And I'm sorry your in so much pain. But Crowley is not the answer. I don't care what he told you about supposedly pulling Sam up, it's bullshit and you're barking up the wrong tree. So when you actually come up with a plan that makes sense, then you can call me and I'll help... But until then, I don't want to hear or see you again." She said, as she slid out of the booth.

"Emma!" Dean called after her, but she had already ran out the door.

After the drive back home, she pulled her car into the garage and walked into her silent house.

Walking back up the stairs she changed into her pajamas, and climbed back into the comfort of the warm bed.

She tried to shake the angry thoughts from her head, and calm her anxiety. Crowley hadn't said a thing to her about making Sam and Dean work for him, or said anything about having a part in pulling Sam from the cage. Emma knew she'd have to confront him later that day.

**~{**}~{**}~{**}~**

_**A/N- Thank you all for reading! I hope you liked the update, and enjoyed the reminiscing moment between Dean and Emma.**_

**Please, leave a review! I love hearing from my readers! Reviews always make my day. ^_^**


	16. What I Meant to Say

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

**Chapter 16.**

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

"What's wrong?" Crowley asked, as he looked up to see Emma standing in the doorway to the living room, her hands on her hips.

Sitting down on the other end of the couch, she turned and faced him.

"Emma?" He questioned.

"Why does Dean think you pulled Sam out of the cage?" She asked.

"When did you talk to Dean?' He questioned.

"Last night, don't change the subject." She said.

"I need them to hunt monsters." Crowley told her.

"And?" She questioned.

"And… I might have told them that if they bring me what I need… that I could retrieve Sam's soul." He admitted.

"Can you?" She asked.

"No, but I told them I was the one who pulled him out." Crowley said.

"Who did?" She asked.

"That's not important." He told her.

"Yes it is, months ago, I asked you what was going on… why did you lie to me?" She asked.

"I didn't…" He stated.

"Have I not proven myself enough to you? Saving you from my dad… not talking to him. I just freaking told Dean off over this!" She said.

"This whole situation is more complicated than you can imagine." He added.

"I'm not stupid, I can keep up with this… I can keep up with you. I need you to just be straight with me, tell me what's going on." She said.

"Who pulled Sam out?" She asked.

"Castiel." Crowley admitted.

"What?" She gasped.

"He's working with me to open Purgatory. We're splitting the souls fifty-fifty." He admitted.

"You corrupted an angel? Wait… why in the hell would Cas pull Sam from the cage but leave his soul behind? Unless… did you tell him to?" She asked.

"No, Castiel pulled what he could from the cage. He didn't know until after that a vital part of him remained." Crowley said.

"Emma, you can't tell Dean or your father anything about this. If they screw up the plan…I'll lost my post in hell and Raphael will kill Castiel and bring on the apocalypse… again." He said.

"Okay…" She said, nodding her head. There was a sinking feeling in her stomach. She was afraid of what Dean had told her, she knew the old Emma wouldn't have let a demon use the brothers. But she reasoned with herself this was for the greater good, if the apocalypse started again, then everything Sam sacrificed would have been for nothing.

"What did you tell Dean?" Crowley asked.

"Pretty much that I didn't believe you pulled Sam from the cage, and even though I love Sam, that I wouldn't help Dean do anything to you." She admitted.

"What did you just say?" He asked her.

"Huh?" She questioned.

"You just said you love Sam…" His voice trailed off.

"I said, loved." She said.

"No you didn't you said love… as in present tense." He said, standing from his end of the couch.

"No, I didn't. I said loved… your paranoid." She said. She knew she had slipped up. She didn't tell Crowley, but she still loved Sam.

"I heard you, Emma." He said, his voice raised.

Standing and facing him she said, "If I did I'm sorry…but you know how I felt about him. But things are different now Crowley… the Sam that I loved is gone, and I fell in love with you." She said, as she walked closer and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"What if he comes back?" Crowley asked.

"He can't. If Cas couldn't pull all of him from the cage… I don't think anyone could." She said.

"We've seen more impossible things come to light…" He pointed out.

"If by some miracle Sam made it out, I'd tell him that I was happy he was okay, but that things are different now… and that I'm in love with you." She said, not knowing if she was speaking the whole truth.

Placing his hands on her hips, he pulled her close to him as he kissed her.

Crowley hoped every word she said was true. The thought of him losing her ate away at him.

He knew Dean wouldn't rest until he had saved his brother, and he had learned to not underestimate the Winchesters.

"I've been thinking…it might be a good idea to go ahead and make that deal, you know… to bind yourself to me." He said, resting his forehead against hers.

He had brought it up to her before, she could make a deal with him to be forever bound to him, like a permanent marriage. She would stay forever, the way she was now. She wouldn't age, and within minutes of sealing the deal with him, he would own her.

That's what had kept her from making that specific deal with him before, the idea of him owning her scared her a little. She loved him with all of her heart, but she wasn't so sure she wanted to live forever… even if it would be by his side.

The idea of watching everyone she'd ever met and love die, and she have to carry on for eternity without them, made her head spin.

"Why now? We've got plenty of time… to begin with we were just going to go through with it right before my original ten years was up." She reminded him, pulling her head back from his.

"I know, but that was when I still owned your soul. If something were to have happened before your time was up, I could have saved you. But now I don't have your soul anymore." He pointed out.

"Why now?" She asked.

He didn't answer.

"Your only wanting to do this right now, because you're afraid Dean will succeed in getting Sam's soul… and your afraid of losing me. Because you don't trust me enough to know I would never do that you." She said, raisng her voice.

"I know how much you cared about Sam. We both know if he hadn't have died, you wouldn't be here right now." He said.

"But he did die. And now I love you more than I thought was ever possible." She pointed out.

"I love you Emma, and I don't want to ever have to live without you. So lets make the deal." He said.

"I'm not going to do this right now, you only want the deal so you can rest assured that I'll never be able to leave you. Well guess what, I'm not going to make that deal until you trust me enough without it to be honest with me about everything, and have enough faith in us to know I wouldn't leave you for anyone… even Sam." She said, her blue eyes intense as she looked at him.

**~{**}~{**}~{**}~**

_**A/N - Thank you all for reading! I really hope everyones liked the new chapter, I'm sorry my updates have been slow lately... I've been sick. But now I'm feeling better and getting back into my writing mood. ^_^**_

_**Also, I've been working on making banners for some of my stories... the links are on my profile.**_

**I'd really love some feedback on what everyone is thinking of this story so far, I'm stll love writing Emma and Crowley! ^_^ So, please leave a review. I appreciate them more than you know.**


	17. Late Night News

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

**Chapter 17.**

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

"Crowley… what's wrong?" Emma asked, as she groggily rubbed her eyes and looked at him.

He was sitting on the side of her bed in the dark.

Turning on the bedside table lamp, she scooted closer to where he was sitting leaning against his back and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her chin against his shoulder.

"I just heard from Castiel that Sam and Dean are determined to kill me." He said.

"What?" She gasped, her mind raced with things to do. She thought about calling Dean, or even calling her dad.

"I'm going to fake my death." He said, he seemed really lost in his thoughts.

"How?" She questioned.

He explained that Castiel was going to show up and burn bones, but that the bones weren't going to be his bones.

"Oh my god…" She said as she let go of him and dropped her hands to her lap.

"Emma, listen to me." He said as he turned and faced her, pulling her hands into his own.

"I had second thoughts about telling you the plan… not because I don't trust you… I do. But because if you accidentally let one word slip… or if they see through your act, They will find a way to kill me. Dean is desperate to get Sam's soul." He said, his warms hands held onto hers tightly.

"You weren't going to tell me?" She asked, alarmed at the thought.

"But I couldn't stand the thought of hurting you like that…" He said as he rubbed his thumbs over the top of her hands.

"When are they coming for you?" She asked.

"Tomorrow night…" He admitted.

A few tears slid down her face, "Crowley… what if something goes wrong… What if they…" She couldn't finish her sentence.

"It won't. The whole is plan is going to go off without a problem… then with them thinking I'm gone, they will stop searching for me." He said.

"So, you've then, got more time for going after purgatory without having to worry about Sam and Dean coming after you?" She asked, her eyes a little narrowed at him as she pulled her hands from his.

"It's not like that, Emma." He said, looking into her sad blue eyes.

After a few moments of silence she asked, "What do I need to do?"

He gave her sad smile at her words, and felt bad for insecurely accusing her of leaving him if Sam were to regain his soul. That fight had been a little over a week ago.

"When they tell you about my death, you have to act genuinely upset and mad… but this performance has got to be real." He said, making a reference to her bad acting earlier that year.

"So pretty much, I need to crack open this really dark, depressed, broken place inside of me… and let the floodgates down." She said, she knew she had a lot of pain inside of her, and she could make herself relive some horrible moments and cry, the emotions would be real.

Seeing her face change to complete despair as she reminded herself of a few of the sad things she had experienced, his mouth angled down in a frown.

"I know this is a lot… I shouldn't be asking you to do this…" He said, his voice trailing off as she looked up at him with her sad eyes.

"If it will keep you alive… it's worth it." She said, her voice a little choked up.

"I love you." He said, pulling her chin up to face him.

"I love you too." She said back, as a few more tears spilled from the corner of her eyes.

He gave her a paper with a hotels name and room number, "I'll be here after the so called demise…" He said, as she crumpled the paper into a ball in her had.

She nodded.

"I've got to leave now… there's a lot of preparation to be done." He said, as he pulled her in and kissed her deeply.

**~{**}~**

Emma tried, but couldn't go back to sleep after Crowley had told her about having to fake his death.

A part of her was enraged with Dean, demon or not he knew how much she loved Crowley and he had made a plan to go after him and kill him.

Another part of her, was enraged at herself for even falling in love with a demon, she knew better. But even knowing what he was she couldn't stop the way she felt about him, nor did she want to.

She had always imagined herself living a loveless life until the day she'd finally meet her end on a normal day of work.

That was the life she had been okay with, but Crowley had changed everything for her.

He made her realize she didn't have to be alone, and another part of her got a twisted pleasure out of knowing she had gotten the enemy, a centuries old demon, to fall for her.

She wondered if her dad would even call to check on her, or if Dean would even be sorry for hurting her.

**_~{**}~{**}~{**}~_**

**_A/N - Thank You all for reading! I really hope that even though the update was short, you all liked it. ^_^_**

**Please take the time to leave a review. I'd really appreciate the feedback. ^_^**


	18. It's For the Best

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

**Chapter 18.**

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

"Hello?" Emma said, answering her cell phone.

"Emma…" Bobby's voice trailed off as he looked around his study.

"What dad? I'm a little busy…" She said, wondering what he was going to say to her.

"I need you to come by the house." He said.

"I said I'm a little busy." She retorted.

"This is really important… it can't wait, I need to see you now." He said, this wasn't the kind of thing he'd want to tell her over the phone.

"Are you okay?" She asked, playing her part and acting oblivious.

"It's not about me… please, Emma." He said, his voice pleaded with her.

"Fine…I'll leave within the hour." She mumbled.

After hanging up the phone she paced back and forth in hers and Crowley's big open kitchen. She was afraid she wouldn't have the right reaction when her dad told her the bad news.

Picking her phone back up she called Crowley, but he didn't answer.

"Crowley… it's me, I'm getting ready to head over to my dads… I just really need to talk to you…" She said in a voicemail.

Hanging up the phone she tried two more times, he still didn't answer.

Her biggest fear was that something would go wrong and they would end up killing him, she even considered that maybe Castiel would betray him to, possibly get a hold of his real human bones and burn those.

Getting into her car, she pushed all the thoughts from her head, she needed to seem calm and collected when she arrived at her dads.

After a three hour drive she stretched before walking into the house, she had tried again to call Crowley and he still hadn't answered.

"What's going on?" Emma asked as she walked into the study.

"I have some news… and I wanted to tell you in person… make sure you're okay." He said honestly as he looked at his daughter.

"Well, out with it." She snapped, still acting angered from when he trapped and threatened Crowley.

"You want a beer… something stronger?" He asked.

"Dad, your freaking me out… what's going on?" She asked.

"Sit down." He told her.

"No." She responded, crossing her arms over her chest.

Bobby kept checking his phone as he made small talk with his daughter.

Finally the phone rang and Bobby answered it.

"Dean?" He said.

"It's done, Bobby. Crowley's dead." Dean said, as he opened the drivers door to the Impala.

"Are you sure?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, it was pretty touch and go for a while… but Castiel showed up with his bones… I saw the bastard go up in flames. Did you get Emma to the house?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, she's here. What about Sam?" Bobby asked.

"Crowley wouldn't give him his soul back… I'll find another way." Dean said as they got off the phone.

"What was that about?" Emma asked,

"I think you better have a seat… and that drink." Bobby said, second guessing if he should tell her.

"I'm about five seconds away from leaving, you've kept me here long enough… you better start talking." She said, her calm blue eyes not revealing how nervous she was.

"Crowley's dead, Emma." Bobby said, laying it out on the line.

"What? No…" Her voice trailed off, and she pretended that what he was saying to her was true.

"Dean and Sam went after him… trying to get Sam's soul back." Bobby said.

"You're lying!" She said, her voice was razor edged as she spoke.

"No I'm not, they saw him go up in flames… they got his human bones." Bobby admitted.

Dropping to the couch, she wrapped her arms around her torso as she breathed heavily, reminding herself of the day she watched her dad kill her mom.

Remembering the heartbreak and pain, she looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"How could you…I love him…" Her words were cut short as more tears poured down her face.

"I'm sorry." Bobby said, taking a step towards his sobbing daughter.

"No you're not…" She sobbed, holding onto her sides tighter as she remembered every bit of pain she'd ever felt in her life, it was putting her in real psychical pain making her tears run faster.

"I'm not sorry he's dead, and in time you'll see it's for the best." Bobby said, believing the words he was saying.

After some more arguing with her dad she ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

She waited until she heard Dean's car pull into the gravel driveway, looking in the mirror she pinched the already raw skin around her eyes and kept herself upset by replaying more heartbreaking moments in her head.

"Is she okay?" She heard Dean ask.

"She's in the bathroom." Bobby said, she could hear the sadness in his voice as he spoke.

Before opening the door, she thought of how much she had hurt and disappointed him over the years, making a fresh rain of tears cascade down her red face.

Walking out of the bathroom she looked at Dean.

His eyes widened at seeing how upset she was, it was worse than he'd expected.

"Is he really gone?" She asked Dean, her voice so hoarse he could barely understand her.

Dean nodded.

"You asshole, you… you knew how I felt about him… did you even get Sam's soul back?" She asked, as her whole body shook from the tears.

"He wouldn't give it back." Dean said, he felt bad for Emma but knew he had done the right thing.

"So you killed him for no reason? You took away someone I loved for no good reason?" She asked, knowing her words were cutting through him.

"Emma… once you get over this fog he had you under, you're gonna realize how much better off you are without him." Dean tried to comfort her a little.

She shook her head no as she was crying so hard now her breath came in loud gasps.

"Emma, you need to calm down… you're gonna have a panic attack." Bobby said taking a step towards her.

"Don't you come near me." She yelled, narrowing her eyes at him. Remembering how much she resented him for killing her mom, until she had realized what exactly had happened.

He stopped walking towards her, he had never seen her so upset in all of her life, even more so than when her mom died.

Pushing past Dean, she grabbed her purse from the couch, feeling for her car keys as she started towards the front of the house.

"Where are you going?" Bobby asked, as he and Dean followed her.

"Away!" She yelled.

"Come on, Em. You can't drive like that…" Dean pleaded with her as she walked out the door.

Starting her car and speeding out of the salvage yard, Dean and Bobby watched as she pulled right out in front of a car who had to slam on their breaks to keep from hitting her.

**~{**}~{**}~{**}~**

**_A/N - Thank you all for reading. ^_^ I really hope you all liked the update!_**

**_For those of you who don't know, I started a new story titled 'Taking Down Dick Roman'. It's a little different from my usual stuff, but I'm really excited about it!_**

**Please, leave a review. I appreciate each and every one of them... plus today is my birthday, hehe ^_^**


	19. So Much Has Changed

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

**Chapter 19.**

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

_Come on Emma, you're supposed to act upset not get yourself killed. _She thought to herself as she looked in her rearview mirror at the angry guy in the car behind her.

Keeping a close eye on her mirrors to make sure neither Dean or her dad was following her, Emma headed to the hotel where she was supposed to meet up with Crowley.

She got more and more nervous as she tried to call Crowley a few more times, and it went straight to voicemail. It had been hours and hours since she had last spoke to him, and she was still afraid something might have gone wrong with the scheme that Crowley and Castiel had set up.

Sitting at a stoplight, she rubbed her necklace with one hand and nervously tapped the steering wheel with the other. Just thinking about losing Crowley and having to pretend she believed it had sent her spiraling down. She honestly didn't know if she'd manage to make it if they really had killed the demon.

Emma wasn't going to be able to calm down until Crowley was standing in front of her.

Unlocking the door of the hotel she looked around the empty room, her eyes wide trying to see any sign of his being there.

Shutting and locking the door behind her, she dropped her bags on the floor and walked around the room.

Nothing was disturbed, there wasn't even one of this shot glasses sitting anywhere.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed she called Crowley again, but it still went right to voicemail.

Standing up, she closed the curtains and sat back down on the side of the bed, her eyes starring forward in the almost completely dark room.

She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there in a trance like state when a voice shook her awake.

"Emma?" Crowley questioned, he had been watching her sit and stare at the same point in the darkend room for around fifteen minutes and he didn't know how long she had been sitting there before he had arrived.

Snapping his fingers the lights came back on, and he observed her appearance.

Standing up from the bed she looked at him, her eyes bloodshot and the skin red and raw around her eyes. He thought to himself that she looked worse then when Sam had died.

"Where have you been?" She asked, her voice hoarse as she crossed the room and wrapped her arms around him.

Holding her tight in his arms he said, "I had a few errands I had to run, things to take care of… are you okay?"

"Not really…" She admitted, as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the faint smell of his cologne.

**~{**}~**

"You brought the dead mans blood, right?" Emma asked Redd.

The demon looked over from the passenger side of Emma's car.

"Yes, I already told you a hundred times I brought everything." He said, a jolt of attitude in his voice.

"Just checking, Redd. You know we need the blood to weaken the vamp to transport it back to Crowley." Emma snapped back at him.

They were headed to a vampire nest, it was the first hunt she was going on with a demon. Crowley had convinced her how important opening purgatory was and she agreed to help him.

"Are you gonna be able to focus on killing the rest of the vamps… and not worry about me doing my part?" He asked, annoyed with her asking him the same questions over and over.

"I'm just not so sure it's a smart idea for me to take a demon to a vampire fight… I'll have enough monsters out for my throat… literally." She retorted.

Her remark earned a small smile from Redd.

"The king made it clear to all of us, we're not to touch you. I won't hurt you, Emma." He said.

"Good, I mean a demons word is worth so much these days. Thank you Redd, for just putting all of my nerves to rest!" She said sarcastically.

"If I hurt you… I will end up on a wall enduring more torture than you could imagine. I told you, Crowley made it clear." Redd said.

Emma nodded, knowing he was telling the truth. Crowley was the king of hell, no demon would cross him.

Pulling up outside of the vampire compound, Emma and Redd exited the car and opened her trunk. Getting the weapons and everything they needed, they headed inside.

Together they successfully took down the entire nest and kidnapped the last survivor.

The drive back to the prison where Crowley was keeping the monsters was silent, Emma's mind was racing.

There had been an incident in the fight when one of the vampires got the upper hand over Redd, and almost killed him.

For some reason, Emma killed the vampire and saved Redd's life.

She kept thinking about what Dean had told her, about how one way or another this relationship with Crowley was going to change her, and she feared she might be becoming a monster herself.

~{**}~

"Maybe you should answer it." Crowley said as he looked over at Emma.

They were sitting on the bed in their new hotel room.

"No, he'll know something's up… I don't talk to him when I'm mad at him." Emma said, as she looked back down at her phone.

Crowley nodded.

"He left a voicemail this time…" Emma said, as she played the message on speaker.

"Emma… I don't really know what to say. I know sorry ain't gonna cut it, but you've got to trust me… this is for the best. If you need anything, call me." There was a long pause, and Emma almost hung up the phone before he took a ragged breath and continued his message, "Emma… I know you're in a dark place right now. But no one, especially not Crowley is worth your life. Just don't do anything stupid."

"He thinks your going to kill yourself?" Crowley asked.

"Serves him right." Emma said, as she shut her phone off and tossed it across the room on top of her bag.

"So everything went alright with Redd today?" He questioned about the vampire hunt.

She nodded.

"Crowley… am I different?" She asked, looking at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"I mean… Am I the same as when you first met me?" She tried to clarify.

"Possibly a little more damaged…" Crowley said smiling at his small joke.

"I'm being serious…" She said, her voice trailed off.

"What brought this on?" He asked, looking at her.

Sighing she said, "Today on the hunt, one of the bloodsuckers almost killed Redd, but I stepped in and saved him. A year or more ago, I would have let the vampire kill the demon and then I would have killed the vampire… took out two birds with one stone, sort of."

Taking her chin in his hand, he turned her face until she faced him again.

Kissing her passionately and deeply, he pulled back and stroked the side of her face, not sure what to say to her.

**~{**}~{**}~{**}~**

**_A/N - I hope everyone enjoyed the update, Thank you all for reading! ^_^_**

**_I just started a Castiel fanfic titled, 'She Talks To Angels', If you have the time and you're Cas fan like me I'd love it if you'd check it out. ^_^_**

**I'd love it if you'd take the time to leave a review, I love hearing from you guys! ^_^**

**I just wanted to take a minute to thank everyone who reads and subscribes/favorites my stories! It seriously means so much to me! Writing is my passsion and when I share it with all of you and get postive feedback and I see that people are still reading chapter after chapter, it makes me so happy! Thank you. ^_^**


	20. A Heart Can Be A Hard Thing To Bury

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

**Chapter 20.**

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

Emma was leaned over the desk beside the demon, Ellsworth, who worked as Crowley's dispatcher. She had been helping find cases and assigning demons to take care of them.

Picking up a newspaper, she sat in a chair at the side of the desk and skimmed the headlines, as she looked up more information on her laptop.

"Emma." Ellsworth said, as he looked up at her with the phone to his ear.

"What?" She asked laying the paper down and looking at Ellsworth.

He described the wounds on a body that some of his demons had ran across.

"I need to see a picture." Emma said, her face contorted.

A few minutes later he said, "Check your phone."

Emma looked at her phone and sighed, "What they're looking for is a Strigoi."

"A what?" Ellsworth asked.

"It's a type of vampire native to Romania… in fact I've never heard of one being outside of Romainia. It's got two sets of razor sharp teeth and two hearts, it's only vulnerable when it's feeding so they'll have to track it to it's next meal. Umm, they'll need to inject it with chilled lamb blood, it's highly poisonous to it. Once it's down they need to drive wooden steaks through each heart, and leave the stakes in when they salt and burn it." Emma instructed him.

"That's great and all, but I think you've forgotten your job isn't to kill monsters anymore, it's to get them alive." Ellsworth told her.

"Right." She said with a sigh.

"Okay, change of plans. They still have to attack while it's feeding, but they need a small amount of the lamb blood mixed with rosemary and sage. Soak the stake in the blood and spice mix also, and only drive it through one of it's hearts. It can weakly survive with only one." Emma fixed her earlier statement.

"You heard her." Ellsworth said into the phone before hanging up.

"Speaking of monster hunts… aren't you supposed to be heading out to Mississippi, for the Rugaru?" Ellsworth asked her.

"Redd gets back in tonight and we'll head out in the morning." Emma stated, turning her attention back to her computer.

"Jeff can go with you, he hasn't worked a case in a week." Ellsworth said.

"I don't work with Jeff, I work with Redd." Emma said, looking at him.

"I think I've got a case for Jeff though… bodies found in a small town in Kentucky with their hearts missing." Emma said, turning her computer to show him the article she was reading.

"You thinking werewolf?" He asked her.

"Or something of the sort, he should go check it out." Emma said.

**~{**}~**

"I'm a little busy, Dean." Emma snapped as she answered her phone. It had been weeks since she had talked to any of them.

"Don't hang up!' Dean exclaimed.

"Why shouldn't I?" Emma questioned, about to hang up.

"It's Sam." Dean stated.

"I don't really care." Emma lied.

"Yes, you do. He's got his soul back, Em." Dean said.

"What?" She gasped.

"He's asleep right now…" Dean's voice trailed off.

"He's going to wake up… right? How the hell did you manage this?" Emma asked,

"I made a deal with Death, and he got Sam's soul from the cage…" Dean explained.

"You didn't answer my other question…" She said.

"I don't know yet…" Dean answered, he didn't know if Sam was going to wake up.

"So you call me to tell me that Sam's got his soul back… but he may never wake up. Wow, Dean… you really know how to make a girl's day, huh?" She snapped.

"I know your still pissed over Crowley…" Dean started to say before Emma cut him off.

"You can't even begin to imagine how I feel Dean." She said, her voice had a growl to it as she spoke.

"Fair enough… but don't you owe it to Sam, to come and see him?" Dean asked.

"I don't think I can." She said.

"Why? What are you doing?" Dean asked, surprised at her reaction.

"Currently, I'm working a case." She said, trying to keep her voice tough.

"And you can't give it a break… to come and see Sam?" Dean asked.

"What I mean is… I don't think I can handle anymore right now…" She said, cursing herself in her head, for her voice cracking as a few tears slid down her face.

She spent the last few weeks, trying to undo the damage and emotions she had to bring up when she pretended to believe Crowley was dead.

"I think he's gonna pull through this, Em. It might be good for you to come home for a little while, with people who care about you." Dean said, trying to convince her.

"Don't push it." Emma snapped.

Dean was quiet for a few minutes before he said, "Please, Emma."

After Emma hung up the phone she paced the floor of her and Crowley's upscale hotel room. She wanted to go see Sam, but she knew if Crowley found out he'd over-react.

Finally she decided that since they were only about an hour and a half away from her dads house that she was going to go see him, and try and get back before Crowley.

**~{**}~**

"Shit." She said under her breath as she pulled into the salvage yard and saw Dean and her dad standing outside of the house.

Getting out her car she walked over and leaned against the passenger door as they approached her.

"How is he?" She asked.

"He's awake, Em. He's okay." Dean said, his green eyes sparkled in the mid day sun.

"I'm glad." She said honestly.

"How are you?" Bobby asked her.

"Like it matters." Emma stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It does matter." Bobby said, his tone sounded like he was scolding a child.

"I don't see how it matters now… no one seemed to care about how much killing Crowley would hurt me." She pointed out.

Her dad opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off.

"And don't give that _it's for the best _bullshit, I've heard it at least a hundred times." She said.

"Why are you still wearing that?" Dean asked, nodding towards her necklace.

She had meant to take it off before she got there, but had been so lost in her thoughts she'd forgotten to.

"Because he gave it to me… just because he's gone doesn't mean I can just stop loving him." She said, her voice got a little hoarse as she could feel herself getting worked up again.

"Where's your bags?" Bobby asked , looking at the empty backseat of her car.

"I'm not staying here, I can hardly stand to even look at the both of you." Emma said.

"Emma, I know you had feelings for him… but it's been over a month now. Don't you think you should try and move on. It's not healthy to keep yourself this upset all the time." Bobby said.

"I've been through a lot of really messed up shit in my life… shit that would make other people crazy, but I always managed to get through it. I found someone who I really loved, and he made me so happy… and then you plot and carry out his death." Her blue eyes glistened as a few tears spilled down her face. She had been training herself to speak of Crowley in a past-tense so that no one got suspicious.

"I don't know what to say." Bobby said, his eyes tired and sad as he looked at her.

"Tell Sam, I'm really glad he's okay." Emma said, brushing a few more tears away as she started to turn and walk back towards her car.

"Why don't you tell him yourself?" Dean asked, as he looked to see his brother coming out of the house.

Emma held her breath as she turned and looked at Sam as he headed towards them.

Bobby and Dean walked back towards the house to let them be alone to talk. Emma's heart raced as she wondered what she would say to him, or what he'd have to say to her. Dean had told her he didn't remember anything of being soulless, but Emma didn't know what they told him about her.

Her stomach was in knots, and she wished she hadn't have came to the house.

**~{**}~{**}~{**}~**

**A/N - New episode of Supernatural this Friday! ^_^ Thank you for reading, I hope everyone liked the update.**

**For anyone who doesn't know, I have started a Castiel/OFC fanfic called, _'She Talks to Angels.' _I'm 3 chapters into it and chapter 4 will be posted sometime Friday. ^_^**

**Also, my profile has banners and such for several of my stories.**

_**As always, I love hearing from all of you! It would mean the world to me if you'd take the time to leave even just a few lines in a review. I appreciate the feedback more than you know. ^_^**_


	21. Don't Be A Fool For The Wolves

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

**Chapter 21.**

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

Sam's mind raced as he saw Emma standing beside her car, he noted to himself how the car looked new and not like something she would have normally driven.

He then realized it must have been something Crowley had gotten for her. His stomach turned at the thought of her being with a demon, especially Crowley.

Dean and Bobby had told him she had been with Crowley since he jumped in the cage, and that had been well over a year.

Even knowing everything they had told him, she still looked like the same old Emma he had grown up with.

"Hey Emma." Sam said, as he faced her.

Her breath caught in her throat, she could tell just by the way he spoke and the look in his eyes that he was back. He was the same Sam she loved, and she instantly regretted being there even more than before.

"I… this was wrong… I shouldn't have came… I'm sorry." She managed to say as she turned and started to walk around the car.

"I'm glad you did…" Sam's voice trailed off.

"You shouldn't be…" Emma said stopping and facing him.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"You don't know the things I've done." She admitted.

"Are you talking about Crowley? Dean and Bobby already told me." Sam said, his eyes sad as he spoke.

"You're not mad?" She asked, surprised at his calm reaction.

Stepping forward he pulled her in for a tight hug.

Emma wrapped her arms around him, and closed her eyes as she rested her head against his chest.

"You thought I was dead, I can't imagine how that made you feel." Sam said, still holding her close to him.

She cursed herself in her head, when she felt her chin quiver a little as tears started to sting her eyes.

She wished Sam would have had any other reaction, not want anything to do with her, or yell and scream with anger. But instead he was kind and understanding, just like he had always been with her.

"I'm so happy you're alright, Sam." She said, her voice was a little muffled from his shirt as she spoke.

Pulling back from the hug she wiped a few tears from her cheeks and said, "I've got to go. I'm heading out early in the morning for a case."

After saying their goodbyes and another hug, Emma got in her car and drove back to the hotel.

~{**}~

"Where have you been?" Crowley asked, as Emma walked in the door of the hotel room.

She glanced at the clock on the wall, Crowley was home earlier than usual from his day at the office, torturing monsters trying to get Purgatory.

"I was at the dispatchers, helping with cases… as usual when I'm not hunting." She lied.

"You left there this morning." Crowley pointed out.

"I'm heading out early in the morning for Mississippi, I need to shower and get some sleep." She said, as she walked past him towards the bathroom.

Putting an arm out he stopped her as she tried to walk by him.

"You've been crying." He said, as he saw her red eyes.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"Honestly…I went to my dads for a little while." She said, evading the reason she had went there.

"What happened to your not talking to him?" Crowley pried, he knew she wasn't telling him something.

"I didn't go there to see my dad." She admitted.

"Then why did you go there?" He asked, stepping in front of her so she couldn't get past him.

"Sam got his soul back." Emma finally admitted.

"How?" Crowley asked, his face showed his shock.

"Dean made a deal with Death." Emma said, shrugging because she didn't fully understand it herself.

His face then turned to anger.

"So you just go running back there? Back to him?" Crowley's voice echoed through the room.

"It's not like that!" Emma yelled back, immediately wishing she hadn't have told him the truth.

"Then what's it like? Tell me Emma!" Crowley yelled.

"They didn't even know if he was going to wake up…" Emma started to explain but stopped when she saw the look on Crowley's face.

"It doesn't matter anyways, you're not going to listen." She stated, as she stepped to the left trying to walk past him, but again he blocked her way.

"Move, Crowley. I really don't have the energy for one of these stupid fights!" She yelled.

Crowley and Emma yelled at each other for several more minutes, he was mad that she could have possibly given something away about this still being alive, and mad that she saw Sam.

Cutting him off in the middle of a sentence, Emma said, "My god, can you not give me a little bit of credit here? I didn't give anything away about you still being alive."

"It could have been something small…" He started to say but she cut him off again.

"No, I didn't give anything away. I'm treating my dad like complete shit, making him feel terrible for doing something to hurt me. God knows I've put the man through enough in my life, but here I am… hurting him over and over again because I've got to keep up this whole façade up about being heartbroken and pissed at the world because of you being dead." She yelled.

"Emma…" He started to yell back at her, but she raised her voice and yelled over him.

"Can you really not see what's happening? I have no friends now, my father disowned me and I pretty much disowned him to… all I have is you! I prove myself to you over and over again, and it doesn't make any damn difference. I'm so on edge, and my nerves are so shot from everything that I can hardly even keep food down." She admitted.

He was silent now as he looked at her.

"You are so hell-bent on the idea that I'm going to give up on you and leave, that you can't see everything that I repeatedly sacrifice for this… for us. I understand that your human life was shit, and everyone left you… but this isn't then, this is now and I'm still here… through everything… I'm still here." She said, her voice cracked a little as she spoke.

The anger from his face was gone, as he took a step towards her.

She backed away from him.

"You want the honest to god truth from me? I have no intention of leaving you… but if you don't stop all of this bullshit… I'll do it, I'll leave because this is all literally killing me, and I can't take it anymore. I may love you, but I'm not going to repeatedly put myself through this." She admitted.

He looked a little hurt as he said, "I'm sorry, Emma."

"I need you to leave for tonight. I need to shower and try and get some sleep before I head out in, like, six hours for a hunt." she told him, her voice strong as she spoke.

"I won't say anything else…" He started to give reasons why he should stay with her but she cut him off.

"I need some time alone, from everyone… including you. When I get back from Mississippi, we'll talk. But until then, please… just go." She hated saying those words to him, but she had to take care of herself and his being there wasn't helping anything.

After he looked at her a few seconds, he disappeared from the room.

Emma breathed a sigh of relief, and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

She didn't get hardly any sleep that night, her mind kept racing. She thought of how far from her old life she had gotten.

She worked with demons on a daily basis now, and was helping Crowley to bust open Purgatory.

The past few week she had been trying to tell herself she hadn't changed, and that she was same Emma she had always been, but now she knew it was all lies. She had changed, in some ways for the better but she feared it was mostly for the worse.

She made a promise to herself, she was going to tell Crowley after the case tomorrow, she wasn't helping with anything else of the sort. She was going back to hunting and killing monsters, not trapping them and handing them over to him.

Things were so much easier and she was happier when she was doing her own thing, hunting by herself rather than working with demons.

**~{**}~{**}~{**}~**

**_A/N - Thank you all for reading! I really hope everyone enjoyed the update. I'm going to try to update all my stories more often, and I'm also working on a new Crowley/OFC fic! I hope to have it up soon._**

**Please, leave a review! You guys really have no idea how happy I get when i see the 'review alert' emails. ^_^ I really do appreciate any feedback.**


	22. Hospital Spy

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

**Chapter 22.**

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

"You sure you're up for this, Emma?" Redd asked as Emma missed the interstate exit they needed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered, her tone flat.

"You look like hell." Redd stated, looking over at her.

"Thank you so freaking much." Emma snapped.

"What's going on?" Redd asked.

"Like you care." Emma pointed out.

"You're right, I really don't… What I do care about is getting our job done so I don't get in trouble with the boss and right now I don't think you're in any condition to take down anything." He told her honestly.

"Shut up. No matter how I look, I can still hunt circles around you." Emma protested.

~{**}~

Emma yelled in pain as Redd helped her into the passenger seat of her car. She had gotten pretty badly beat up when she fell down a flight of stairs and old rusty, jagged metal piece of the hand-rail had made a very long, deep cut across her leg.

Speeding out of the driveway and onto a main road trying to find a hospital, Redd said, "Where's your phone?"

"My pocket, why?" She asked as she held onto her blood soaked leg.

"I'm calling Crowley." He stated as he reached in her pocket and found her phone.

"No! I'll be fine, I may need your help stitching this up though." Emma said, denying how deep the wound was.

"Help stitch it up? I'm not even sure there's enough skin there to stitch back together! I'm taking you to a hospital." He said as he tried Crowley's phone again.

"Damnit!" Redd yelled as he laid her phone down on the center console. He was afraid if he didn't get a hold of Crowley immediately, that he'd get blamed for the entire thing.

"I'm not going to a hospital! I hate hospitals, please. Just take me to a hotel somewhere… there's a first aid kit in the trunk beside the weapons." Emma's voice trailed off as she rolled her window down and hung her head slightly out.

"What are you doing?" Redd asked, glancing over at her.

"I think, I'm gonna be sick." She admitted, as she fanned herself. "Why is it so hot in here?"

Redd turned the air conditioner on high and turned down the road where the hospital signs were pointing, when he looked back over at her, she was passed out.

~{**}~

Emma's eyes fluttered open and she looked around the hospital room. Sitting up on the bed she started to stand up when a voice said, "Oh no you don't, you lay your ass back down."

Emma looked up startled, "Uncle Rufus? What the hell are you doing here?"

"The hospital called me last night… when did you change me to your emergency contact?" He asked, pulling a chair over next to the bed.

"When I was seventeen." She admitted.

"Back in the day when you'd tag along to hunts and get so drunk, you'd have to call me to pick you up because you couldn't even manage to walk to the car?" He brought, up giving her a stern look.

"And you'd lie and tell my dad, I wasn't hung over that I'd caught a flu… yeah, back in those days." Emma said, as she started to pick the tape off her arm from the I.V.

"Stop!" He said as he grabbed her hand.

"I'm not staying here." Emma said, looking up at him.

"You are until that bag of fluids is done." He said.

Crowley stood in the corner of the hospital room, he had made himself invisible to everyone in the room. He wanted to see her, but couldn't risk anyone walking in and spotting him.

Pulling the blanket over her legs, Rufus said, "Emma, we need to talk."

"About what?" She asked.

"Why haven't you been eating?" He asked.

"What?" Emma asked.

"You almost bled out Emma, they about couldn't stop the bleeding… turns out you've developed anemia, you don't have enough vitamins or iron in your system. They're guessing since you don't have any diseases to bring this on that it's from lack of nutrition, meaning you're not eating." Rufus scolded.

"I thought I'd been feeling really shaky and tired… what are they going to do?" She asked.

"They're loading you full of vitamins and some iron, and they're going to give you an iron supplement, but you have got to keep a well balanced diet is what they said." He told her.

"Of what? Greasy hamburgers from road side diners and all night truck stops?" Emma joked.

"This is serious…why aren't you eating?" He asked, his face showed his concern.

"It's not really on purpose… I got myself in a pretty bad situation…I was so stressed out damn neared everything I ate came back up. So I just started eating a few crackers here and there…" She admitted.

Crowley took a few steps farther into the room, looking at how much paler then usual her face looked. He felt a tinge of guilt, he knew most of this was his fault. He hoped Rufus would leave soon so that he could talk to Emma.

They talked for a little while longer, she was thankful it had been Rufus instead of her dad they called.

"Another thing I don't get is how you got here… you obviously didn't drive yourself." Rufus asked.

"I met up with another hunter… he must have dropped me off here." Emma lied.

Crowley looked at her, even through everything she was still lying to protect the secret of him being alive.

"Well, I better head out." Rufus said as he stood and kissed Emma on the top of her head.

"Wait, you're leaving?" Emma asked, her face looked worried.

"I can't stay here all night… I've got my eye on a really strange case a few states over." He said.

"Can I come with you?" She pleaded. She really wanted to hunt something for herself and not trap it and bring to Crowley. Plus. She was afraid when he saw her he'd freak out and yell again.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea… they just stopped the bleeding and got your leg stitched up." He pointed out.

Her blue eyes were sad as she looked up at him, "Please? I just… really don't want to be alone right now."

Sighing he agreed and went to get the nurse for the discharge papers.

Crowley looked at Emma as she looked at some scattered bruises on her arms from the fall. He wanted to make himself visible and tell her she wasn't going to be alone, but it was to risky, Rufus could come back at any moment, and it wouldn't take long for him to put two and two together.

The door opened back up and a nurse got to work disconnecting the now empty I.V and monitors they had her hooked up to.

Crowley took one last look at her before going back to the hotel room where they had been staying.

**~{**}~{**}~{**}~**

_**A/N - Thanks for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed the update. ^_^**_

_**I posted the first chapter of a M rated Crowley fanfic titled 'Rogue' a few days ago. Also, I just posted the first chapter of another Crowley/OFC titled 'Eden's Edge'. I'd love if you'd check them out!**_

**Please take a just a little time to leave a review, I love hearing from all of you! I appreciate the feedback so much, and you guys really have no idea how much they mean to me! ^_^**


	23. Reunion

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

**Chapter 23.**

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

Emma finished drying her hair and walked out into her hotel room. It was a crappy roadside motel like the ones she stayed in before her and Crowley started sharing rooms at fancy hotels.

She had gotten released from the hospital the day before and slept the whole way through the nine hour car drive to the town they were going to work a case in.

She wasn't sure how, but somehow she was still tired.

Sitting down on the bed she watched about an hour of the news before turning off the T.V.

"Emma…" Crowley's voice sounded a little unsure as he stood in the room with her.

"Crowley?" She whispered back as she stood and faced him.

Even with everything that had happened, she was still happy to see him. She quickly gauged his face for any anger, but there wasn't any.

Crossing the room she leaned her body against his and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his clothes as she snuggled against him.

He felt a sense of relief as he held onto her, he wasn't sure until then that he had done the right thing by coming there.

"I came to the hospital… but your dad's friend was already there." He said, still hugging her close against him.

"It's okay… you're here now." Emma said, pulling back from the hug and placing a kiss on his lips.

As they talked they kept their voices low because of the paper thin walls at the cheap motel.

"You were right… I don't give you enough credit for everything you do. Emma, I'm sorry." He said, his apology even though, short, was heartfelt.

She smiled a little, knowing one thing he hated to do was apologize.

"We're just going to have to find some sort of common-ground with us, because things can't just keep going on the way they have been." She said.

"I also tend to forget how fragile you are sometimes, I don't make sure your doing the human things you need to… eating for example." He said, looking at her.

"Did you spy on me at the hospital?" She asked, not mad like she normally would have been.

"I might have." He admitted, his eyes searched her face for her reaction.

"That's not really what I meant…" She said.

"Then explain it to me." Crowley said, cocking his head to the side.

"I mean some sort of common-ground with this relationship… I can't work for you trapping monsters anymore. I need to be out there hunting on my own… actually killing the creatures. Some how in the midst of everything, I really compromised myself, and it has to stop." She admitted.

He nodded, he now knew it was something he should have never asked her to do in the first place.

"But don't worry, I'll still do everything I can to keep your being alive a secret. I wouldn't betray that." She said, her blue eyes a little wide as she spoke. She wasn't sure how he'd take the news, but he remained calm.

Taking her hand in his, he looked at her, "Okay." He said as he kissed her.

"Okay." She said, nodding as she smiled softly at him.

"After I finish up this hunt with Rufus, I think I'm going home for a little while, take some time off." She said.

His face twisted a little.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Which home?" He questioned, he knew sometimes she called going to her dads, home.

"Our house Crowley… my home is with you." She said, as she leaned in and kissed him.

Her words made him smile.

"But, right now… I need to get some sleep, I don't know how it's possible but I'm still tired." She admitted.

Scooting back on the bed, she laid down and Crowley laid down beside her, pulling her against him.

"I love you." He said, as he looked at her.

Raising her head she smiled wide, nothing made her happier than hearing those words from him.

"I know, that's what got us into this whole mess." She pointed out, smiling.

Kissing him deeply she whispered, "I love you too."

Laying her head back down she started to drift off to sleep in his arms. She knew they could never actually sleep together, because of him not being human, he didn't sleep.

But for the most part he was always with her when she fell asleep, and she loved falling asleep in his arms.

**~{**}~**

"Here, take one of these." Rufus said as he handed Emma her iron supplement.

"And one of these." He said handing here a bottle of multi-vitamins.

"Okay, doctor." Emma said, as she took the pill bottles and took one of each, before tucking the bottles into her purse.

The waitress sat their breakfast down in from of them.

"So are you ever going to explain this bad situation you got yourself into?" He asked. As he took a bite of his eggs.

"Ha, no. Trust me… you don't wanna hear about it, and I do not wanna talk about it." She said as she opened the packet of apple-butter and spread it across her cinnamon raisin toast.

They talked for a while until they overheard a man talking about an attack at the local cannery.

Drinking down the last of her orange juice she said, "Do you think it's case related?"

"I have no idea… let's go." Rufus said as he drank the last of his coffee and got up from the table.

Making their way to the crime scene, Rufus and Emma acted like F.B.I partners and found out that six people were dead after a man walked in with a hunting rifle and opened fire.

They interviewed a few more of the local police officers before they went inside and looked around the building. After the bodies were taken by the coroners office, Emma and Rufus walked outside.

"Agent Willis? Am I right?" Rufus asked, as they walked up to Bobby.

Emma was surprised to see her Dad there, but not as surprised as he was to see them working a case together.

"Agent, I wasn't expecting you yet…" Bobby said, looking back and forth between his old partner and his daughter.

"Well, apparently you didn't get the call." Rufus said.

"Gentleman, can you excuse us?" Emma asked, her voice sugary sweet as she flashed a friendly smile at the cops.

The cops nodded and Bobby, Rufus and Emma walked out of earshot from the police.

"What in the high holy are you both doing here?" Bobby asked them.

"Same as you, tracking thirty-one flavors of crazy, which led us all smack in the middle of this." Rufus pointed out.

"Emma, why are you limping?" Bobby asked as he noticed her slight limp.

"I tore up my leg pretty bad on my last hunt…" She admitted.

Bobby looked at Rufus, "Hey, I had nothing to do with it! I didn't meet up with her until after." He said.

"How did the two of you end up working together?" Bobby asked them.

"I needed back up… figured you were too busy answering phones to help." Rufus lied for Emma.

Bobby looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Right…" He said.

After they discussed a few more of the details of the case, Rufus said, "So… are we all gonna partner on this or what? Come on, man, it's not rocket surgery."

Bobby looked at Emma.

"We're all here… let's just do this." Emma said.

Bobby looked at her a little surprised.

"Just like old times." Rufus said, as he flicked Bobby's shoulder.

**~{**}~{**}~{**}~**

**A/N - **_**I hope you all liked the update! Thanks so much for reading!**_

_**So, originally new episodes of Supernatural were supposed to start back on March 9**__**th**__**, but now I heard the CW pushed it back another week… so no new SPN until March 16**__**th**__**. *sighs* The CW always screws us over.**_

_**Also, I just posted another new Crowley/OFC story, 'Dance With the Devil'. I'd appreciate it so much if you'd check it out. I'm really excited for it!**_

**Please, leave a review! I'd really love to hear from you all. ^_^ Hearing from my readers always puts a smile on my face! **


	24. Khan Worm

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

**Chapter 24.**

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

Emma sat in the back seat of a car, her dad was driving and Rufus was in the passenger seat.

They were on their way to the cannery where both victims had worked.

As they neared it, Emma saw Sam and Dean digging through the trunk of their car.

"You didn't tell me Sam was gonna be here…" Emma said as she leaned forward.

Bobby looked in the rearview mirror as Emma slid down in the seat, and closed her eyes trying to remain calm.

It had been her new goal to avoid Sam altogether now that he had his soul back, she couldn't deny that she still loved him and it was safer and easier to not see or speak to him. Plus he had called her a few times since she had last seen him.

After parking, Bobby and Rufus got out of the car and talked to Sam and Dean. She was thankful it was night because they couldn't see her sitting in the car.

After taking a few deep breaths, she slowly opened the door and got out.

"Emma…" Sam said, noticing her immediately.

"Hey." She said, glancing at him for a second and then to Dean.

"Alright, we all pack a snake? Let's see what we can see." Dean said, as he looked at Emma, surprised she was even talking to her dad, let alone working a case with him.

Walking into the cannery, the group shined their flashlights and looked around. No one was really sure of what they were looking for.

After getting into a less than safe looking freight elevator, they went up to the second floor and continued to look around until they heard a loud clank.

"Is someone else here?" Emma asked, looking at the rest of the group.

Just then they saw a figure moving towards a set of doors in front of them.

They all raised their guns.

"Gwen?" Dean asked surprised to see his cousin.

"Dean?" She asked back, just as surprised.

Just then they spotted Samuel through the doors, Dean charged in after him.

Emma knew Dean wanted Samuel dead because Samuel worked against them when they went to kill Crowley.

Emma had met Samuel a few times before, she didn't have any big problems with him, but she just didn't like him.

"I take it you know each other." Rufus said.

"He's our grandfather…" Dean explained.

"Oh, somebody needs a hug." Rufus exclaimed.

Emma couldn't help but smile at Rufus's remark.

"Why are you here?" Emma asked.

"We're working, you?" Samuel asked her.

"Same." Emma said, but no one could hear her over Dean yelling, "None of your damn business!"

"Sam, take Dean for a walk." Bobby instructed.

"So you're Samuel?" Bobby asked.

"You must be the guy pretending to be their father." Samuel shot back at him.

"Well, somebody ought to." Bobby said.

"Sam, you're looking well." Samuel said.

"Save the small talk, alright." Sam snapped, as he stepped up beside Emma.

"You seem different." Samuel said.

"I got my soul back, no thanks to you, I hear." Sam said.

"You hear? You don't remember?" Samuel asked.

"I remember enough." Sam said, his eyes narrowed at his grandfather.

After some more talking, Gwen left to go talk to Dean, then they heard a gunshot.

While Bobby and Rufus tried to revive Gwen, Sam and Emma walked around the room looking for Dean.

"Why did he shoot her?" Emma asked, her blue eyes intense as she looked at Sam.

With a shrug Sam said, "I have no idea. It's got to be the thing that we're hunting… it must have gotten into him."

"I don't know. Dean seems to be doing a lot of needless killing lately." Emma said, letting her anger show.

Sam looked at her.

"Sorry." She breathed as she turned and walked back to everyone else.

"Where's Dean?" Rufus asked.

"We couldn't find him." Emma replied.

"Rufus, help Samuel move her somewhere… Sam, Emma and I will lock down here. Were gonna want to find Dean before he finds us." Bobby said.

Sighing, Emma looked over at Samuel, she may have been mad at Dean for the moment but she didn't want anything to happen to him.

"We're going to find him alive." Sam said, looking at his grandfather.

"Or I'll put a bullet in your head." Emma finished.

Bobby looked at his daughter with an eyebrow raised. He had began to wonder if she'd ever return to her old self, and just then a spark of her showed through the anger.

After locking the whole building down, everyone started to look for Dean.

Taking out his cell phone, Sam called his brother.

After a few rings, they heard guns cock and Rufus said, "Dean, put that damn thing down."

Within minutes, everyone joined them in the room.

"Dean, put it down!" Rufus said.

"You're the least of my worries right now, Rufus. I'm not in the mood. I just had a 12-inch harpy crawl out of my ear."

"What?" Sam asked.

"You heard me. I just woke up on the ground just in time to see this worm thing sliding out of my frigging ear and into that vent." Dean said, looking over at his brother.

"So you tell me what the hell is going on." Dean yelled, clearly panicked from what had happened to him.

"You killed Gwen. That's what's going on." Samuel yelled. Not seeming to believe his grandson.

"We were just talking out in the hallway… that's the last thing I remember." Dean admitted.

"So we're talking about… monster possession?" Emma asked.

"It's like a Khan Worm on steroids!" Dean said.

"What if that things still in you? And we can't believe a word that your saying?" Samuel asked, raising his gun towards Dean."

"It's not!" Dean yelled, pointing his own gun back at Samuel.

"Check his ear… see if he's got the goo like the guy from the morgue." Emma said, keeping her gun pointed at Dean also.

"Wha…" Dean started to asked, when Rufus poked his finger in Deans ear.

"Oh yeah…we're goo positive." Rufus said, showing them his finger.

Grabbing a bag, Bobby said, "Alright…everybody give up your guns."

"What?" Emma asked.

"Whoa, let's think about this for a second." Rufus said.

"I'm thinking we don't know who is and who aint got the worm inside his melon. Could be any one of us. So the best we can do is to make it that much harder for that thing to blow our fool heads off." Bobby said as he dropped his own gun in the bag.

Emma nodded, "Good idea, dad." She said as she dropped her gun into the bag.

Slowly everyone else followed suit.

**~{**}~{**}~{**}~**

_**A/N - Thank you for reading! I hope everyone liked the chapter! So now, Emma is stuck working a case with Sam... they're bound to talk at some point. ^_-**_

_**I want to thank everyone who has subscribed or added me and/or my stories to your favorites! I really appreciate it. ^_^**_

_**And there are several new Crowley/OFC stories up on my page, you should check them out if you haven't already. 'Dance With the Devil' was also updated today. ^_^**_

**I'd love it if you'd take the time to leave a me a review! Let me know you're still reading and liking this story. ^_^**


	25. I Still Love you

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

**Chapter 25.**

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

Bobby and Rufus made some calls from the break room of the canary while everyone sat around trying to come up with a plan.

Emma sat on one of the lunch tables looking at her phone, wondering if there was anyone she knew who might know anything about the worm.

"Hey Em." Sam said as he walked up to her.

"Hey…" She said her voice trailing off, as she kept her eyes on her phone.

"I… uh… I tried to call you a few times." Sam said, as he tucked his hands in pockets awkwardly.

She could feel her cheeks turn a little red as she glanced up at him.

"I've been pretty busy… working and all that." She said, trying to brush it off.

"I'm worried about you…" Sam started to say when everyone turned their attention to Samuel as he stood and started for the door.

"Relax. Bathroom break. So unless you wanna hold it for me…" Samuel said as he walked out of the break room.

After exchanging looks, Sam and Dean followed him out.

Emma looked between her dad and Rufus, before jumping off the table and going after them.

Just as she rounded the corner she saw Dean throw Samuel against a locker, and a gun in his hand go off.

They all went back to get their weapons from lock up.

"Hey don't feel bad, it was a good plan. Except for the part where the monster would definitely not give up it's weapons." Rufus said.

"Shut up!" Bobby said, as he put their bag of weapons on the table.

"What's the plan?" Sam asked.

"We need to stick together." Emma said, looking up at him.

"We gotta keep track of this thing and who it's in." Dean said, nodding at what Emma had said.

Sam and Emma stepped over a trip line for a booby trap when the lights started to flicker.

"What the hell?" Emma said looking up at Sam.

"Emma look out!" Sam yelled as he grabbed her just in time before a large, heavy metal door slammed shut.

"Are you okay?" He asked, as his hands were still on her sides from pulling her out of the way.

Her blue eyes were wide as she looked at him. "Yeah… I think so. Thanks." She breathed as she pulled her eyes from him.

"Sam! Emma! Damnit!" Dean yelled as he beat on the other side of the door.

"Dean!" Sam yelled back when they heard a thud.

"We're gonna try and go around, okay?" Sam yelled through the door at his brother.

Emma nodded to him.

"Alright, you guys stay together!" Dean yelled.

"Yeah!" Sam and Emma both yelled.

Sam and Emma carefully started to walk through the dark hallways of the cannery, with her just a few steps in front of him.

Emma sighed as she shined her flashlight around an empty room. She wished she had been separated from the group by herself instead of with Sam.

"I was saying earlier… I'm worried about you." Sam said, picking up their awkward conversation from earlier.

"You don't need to be…" Emma said.

"Dean said you were really messed up after… Crowley died." Sam said, trying to word it as gingerly as possible.

"Not that he cares." Emma muttered.

"I just… I don't understand it Emma. He was a demon…you have to know he didn't really love you." Sam finally said.

Emma stopped walking, and turned abruptly to face him.

"Yes, he did love me." She snapped, he shined his flashlight at her. The look on her face was so serious, he knew she believed it.

"I'm sorry." Sam said.

"Forget it. Let's just get the hell back to everyone else." She said, as she turned and started to walk away.

"Emma…" Sam said, walking behind her.

"What?" She asked, shining her flashlight in front of her.

"You… remember that last night we spent together…right?" He asked.

Closing her eyes for a second, and appreciating the room was dark so he couldn't see the red hue of her cheeks, she said, "Yeah… I remember it… how could I not?"

"You've got to understand… it feels like it was just last week to me." He admitted. He didn't remember the time he was soulless, and the last things he remembered was before he said yes to Lucifer.

"I know… and I'm so sorry, Sam." She said, trying to listen for any sounds of movement that could have been Samuel.

"But…" He asked.

"But nothing, I'm so sorry. It's just that you have to look at it from my angle to. You jumped in the cage with Lucifer, I mourned and tried like hell to deal with your death. Sam, I thought you were gone…forever." Emma said, her voice soft as she spoke and remembered the pain from it all.

He nodded even though he was behind her and she couldn't see it.

"Then… we got you back. Only it wasn't really you, you were soulless and I had to deal with that to. You being a completely different person, and I had to accept that you may always be like that." She continued.

"But I'm back now… and I still mean what I said, I still love you." He said.

**~{**}~{**}~{**}~**

**A/N - ^_^. I hope everyone enjoyed the update! **

**I just updated a newer Crowley/OFC fanfic titled 'Eden's Edge'. You should check it out. ^_-**

**Please, take a few minutes to leave a review! I appreciate them all so much, and they brighten my day like you wouldn't believe. ^_^ Hope everyone is having a nice weekend**


	26. I Still Love You Too

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

**Chapter 26.**

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

"But, I'm not the same person I was. And even though I still love you, I'm still reeling from everything. Your dying, Crowley's murder… Dean and my dad stabbing me in the back. Not to mention the less than noble things I did on my own accord…I'm a mess that you really don't wanna even think about trying to clean up. Trust me." She said, as they turned down another hallway. Feeling she had betrayed Crowley by admitting she still loved Sam.

"Emma…" Sam started to say something when she stopped walking.

"Shhh…" She breathed, shushing him.

"But…" Sam started to say again.

"Damn it Sam, shut up for a minute and listen." She said, shining her flashlight down the hallway in front of them.

"I heard something down here." She said, as she started farther down the hallway.

"Don't move." Emma said, as she entered a room and shined her flashlight on Samuels back.

Slowly, he turned and faced them.

Ignoring her, he looked at Sam and said, "Sam… what are you gonna do, son? You got your soul back, you gonna shoot your own family?" Samuel said.

"Yeah I wouldn't go with the family thing. Try again." Sam said.

Emma watched as Samuel tried to get inside of Sam's head, until Sam finally shot Samuel in the head.

Seconds later, Everyone else ran into the room.

Bobby looked back and forth at Sam and Emma, "Oh thank god." He breathed with relief.

Then his eyes went to Samuel's lifeless body on the floor.

"Drop the gun, Sam." Bobby said.

Carefully Sam laid his gun down on the floor.

"It's me." Sam said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, that's great, Sam. We're just gonna cuff you to be sure." Rufus said.

"No, I was right here… it's not in him. I think it's still in Samuel." Emma said.

"Just to be safe…" Rufus said, taking a step towards Sam with a zip tie.

"No, you're not cuffing him." Emma said, stepping between them.

"Emma… if you're wrong and it's in him…" Rufus started to say.

"It's not. It's in him." Sam said, nodding towards Samuel.

"Look, he gave up his gun… I'll watch him. If it ends up being in him and he snaps, then it's me who gets killed. Not you." Emma said, looking at the rest of them.

"Emma…" Bobby started to protest.

"Dad, I promise it's not in Sam." Emma said, her blue eyes glistened in the dim lighting.

She knew Sam felt bad about killing his grandfather, and she wasn't about to have him handcuffed on top of that.

"Okay." Bobby said believing her.

They moved Samuels lifeless body into the lunchroom and laid him on a table, after inspecting his ear they didn't find any black goo.

"Nothing." Bobby said, looking at the q-tip.

"What? So you're saying he wasn't a monster when I ganked him?" Sam asked.

"There's one way to find out. Bobby you got a cranial saw in the car?" Rufus asked.

"Course." Bobby responded as he and Rufus left to get it, and turn the power back on in the building.

Emma looked at Sam, reaching her hand out she put it on his arm and said, "Sam… It's in him. It has be to be."

Dean looked up at them, and then back at the table with his grandfathers body.

Sam shook his head and looked at her hand as she lightly rubbed his arm trying to make him feel better.

**~{**}~**

"Holy shit! Did you see that thing?" Emma asked, as she shook a little.

"I told you!" Dean exclaimed, as they helped Bobby and Rufus to their feet.

They had just watched the worm crawl out of Samuels ear.

They decided to use the live wire and see if the worm had gotten into any of them.

After shocking Samuel with the live wire, Sam looked at everyone "Alright, who wants to go first?"

"Ugh." Emma said.

"Come on…" Dean said, as he took his coat off of one arm.

"You sure?" Sam asked his older brother.

"Hurry up before I start thinking." Dean said, trying to prepare for the shock.

A few seconds after, Sam put the wire on his own arm.

"Let's go." Dean said, taking the wire from his brother and looking at Emma.

"God… I really don't wanna do this." She mumbled as she held out her arm and closed her eyes as Dean put the wire against her bare skin.

Rufus looked at her and then at Dean, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. No. I'm sorry. I got a damn pacemaker."

"Better hope it's a good one." Dean said, raising an eyebrow at him.

When Rufus went to shock Bobby with the wire, he pulled a knife and stabbed him in the chest.

"Rufus!" Emma yelled as she held onto him as he fell to the floor.

Emma held him as he took his last breath, a few tears sliding down her face.

Slowly standing up, she looked at her dad as he unplugged the live wire and waved his knife around.

After a small struggle Dean knocked him out and they got him tied to a chair.

Emma looked at Sam and Dean.

"Guys… I need a minute." She said, her eyes sad as she looked up at them.

"Emma, I don't think it's a good idea to leave you alone in here." Dean said looking at her.

"I wasn't asking your permission, Dean." She snapped.

"Come on." Sam said, as he respected her wishes and pulled Dean out of the room.

Emma looked at her dads unconscious body as she plugged the live wire back into the wall.

Taking a deep breath she walked over to him.

**~{**}~{**}~{**}~**

_**A/N - Thanks for reading! Did you all like the update?**_

_**What did everyone think of the new Supernatural episode, from last night? I'm dying for next weeks!**_

**I'd really appreciate it if you would take a few moments to let me know you are still reading and enjoying this story. I love hearing from all of my fellow Supernatural-lovers! ^_^ And as long as I know I have readers who are still following a certain story, I do my best to keep it updated regularly.**


	27. I Know You're In There

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

**Chapter 27.**

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

Holding the wire behind her back she leaned down and said, "I know you're in there… and I know you're smart. So think about it, you can either stay in there and stay tied down until they shock you to death. Or… you can take me."

Leaning down farther she put her ear next to her dads, she held the rubber covering over the wire behind her. She wasn't sure what she was going to do when the monster possessed her, but she hoped she'd be able to shock herself before she hurt anyone.

"Emma… what are you…" Sam started to ask as he and Dean walked back into the room just in time to see the worm crawl out of bobby's ear and into hers.

Within seconds they knocked her out and tied her up to a chair.

"Damn it, Emma." Dean said, shaking his head as he looked at her.

They untied Bobby, but at the moment he was still knocked out.

Emma raised her head with a look of pure hate on her face, as she looked back and forth at Sam and Dean.

"Well… hey there you little harpy." Dean said, standing up. As he stuck the wire to Emma's bare arm.

Sam closed his eyes and looked away for a moment while her body convulsed from the currents running through it.

"Now don't you even think about shagging ass out of here, because we got every crack in the room sealed. So get comfy." Dean said, looking at her.

"I am comfy… It's nice in here. And you love this girl don't you? Especially you." She said, looking over at Sam.

"You're really gonna try and kill me, and take her with me? She's so young." The monster pointed out, a sick smile playing at the corner of Emma's lips.

"Haven't you lost enough friends today?" She asked.

"We'll do what we have to do. Now, we've got some questions for you. So you can either play ball or we can fry up a little shrimp on the Barbie." Dean said, holding up the wire.

"Ask. I've been waiting for you to ask." She said, her blue eyes shined as the monster spoke through her.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dean asked.

"It means I got nothing to hide." She said, as some black goo seeped from her nose.

"What are you?" Sam asked, looking at her.

"You haven't got a name for me yet. I'm new around here. Eve cooked me up herself." Emma said.

With a look of disgust for the monster on his face, Dean put the wire on her arm again.

Her body shook as she made pained noises.

More black goo started to seep from her nose and ears as Dean finally took the wire away from her skin.

"Who is she, this Eve bitch?" Dean asked.

"The mother of all of us, and the end of all of you. By the time she's done there'll be more creatures than humans." She said, through gritted teeth.

"What's your deal in all of this? How's jumping a few truckers gonna help?" Sam asked, pain showing on his face from them having to do this to Emma.

"You think I'm here to mess with a couple of cannery workers? We led you here… Eve has a message for you." She said.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Dean asked.

"You're all gonna die. She's pissed. She's here. And it's gonna be nothing but pain for you from here on in." Her voice was raspy and deeper than normal.

"Well, here's my response." Dean said, putting the wire on her again.

As Emma's body continued to convulse from the shock, Sam said "Dean, Dean!" Making his brother stop.

"How much more do you think she can take?" Sam asked his brother.

"You can't kill me… not without taking her with me." The monster said.

"Well, we'll just have to do what Emma would want us to do." Dean said.

Sam reluctantly picked up the roll of duct tape, and started to pull a piece off.

"You don't know what she'd want you to do, hasn't she been working against you? With the demon?" The monster asked.

"Yeah, we took care of him." Dean said, taking the duct tape from Sam.

"I know something you don't know…" The monster said, her voice menacing as she spoke.

"If you kill me… you'll never know." She said, her smile changing to a look of slight panic as Dean ignored the remark and put the tape over her mouth.

"No way out now, Sluggo!" Dean yelled, as he brushed Emma's hair off one side of her neck.

"Emma, hang on in there!" Dean said, as he took one last look at his brother before placing the wire to the side of her neck.

Her whole body shook violently, as more black goo seeped from her ears and nose. The smell of burning flesh filled their noses, and Sam had turn away from the scene, he couldn't watch her be tortured anymore.

Her body went limp and her head fell forward.

"Emma!" Sam yelled as he grabbed the sides of her face, just in time to see the worm fall from her ear and curl up in a smoking ball on the floor.

"She's not breathing!" Sam yelled looking at his brother.

Bobby finally came to and looked around the room.

"Emma! What happened?" Bobby asked Sam and Dean as he ran over to his daughters side.

Her head moved a little and she started to cough.

"Thank god." Bobby breathed, as Emma opened her blue eyes and looked at them.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, his eyes wide as he still held onto the side of her face.

"I… I think so." She said, her voice raspy and weak.

**~{**}~{**}~{**}~**

**A/N - **_**Thanks for reading. Crowley will be back next chapter! ^_^**_

_**I hope you all had a great weekend. Did everyone catch Friday's ep of Supernatural? I was so happy to see Misha back! But then the ending left me so sad. v_v What did you all think?**_

**I'd really appreciate your feedback. It will only take you a few short moments to leave a review and let me know you are still reading and enjoying this story. ^_^**


	28. Like Father, Like Daughter

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

**Chapter 28.**

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

Emma looked down at her shoes awkwardly and then back up to Sam.

"You sure you don't wanna hit the road with us, Em?" He asked her.

"I'm sure, Sam. Thanks for the offer… but I've always hunted on my own.. And right now after everything, that's what I need is to be alone." She said, feeling bad for lying to him.

After giving her a tight hug, he kissed her cheek and told her bye. She waved as he got into the passenger side of the Impala and Dean drove off.

Turning around she saw her dad, standing in the doorway of his house.

"We need to talk, Emma." Bobby said, his arms crossed over his chest as he spoke.

"Okay…" Emma said, wondering what was going on as she followed him into the house.

After taking a seat on the couch in the study, Emma looked up at her Dad who stood leaned up against his desk.

"Don't you ever do that me again, Emma." He said, his voice stern and his face full of concern as he spoke.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, knowing exactly what he was referring to.

"Sam and Dean told me how you took that monster from me… you could have died, Emma." He said, his eyes dark as he spoke.

"Better me than you." She said, her blue eyes just as dark.

"You are my daughter, my own flesh and blood. You are the most important thing on this earth to me… and if I lost you, Emma. I couldn't take it. It would kill me." Bobby admitted.

"And if you died and there was something I could have done to prevent it, it would destroy me." She answered back.

"It was a stupid move." Bobby said.

"Everything worked out." She reminded him. "Well, at least for the most part." She muttered, immediately saddened by Rufus's death.

Emma stuffed the wrappers from their fast food sand which's back into the bag they came from.

"Well, dad. I better hit the road." She said, turning to face him.

"You're always welcome to stay here." Bobby said, wishing she'd stay there.

"I can't dad. I've got things to do, people to save. I can't sit here answering phones all day like you." She joked, smiling at him.

He walked her out to her car and gave her a hug. "Don't stay gone for so long."

She smiled and nodded, feeling better that their relationship was starting to mend. Losing Rufus the prior day had made her realize she shouldn't be wasting her time pretending to be mad at them for something they didn't really do.

**~{**}~**

Emma left the radio on playing classic rock after she had turned the car off. She was sitting outside of her house, the home she shared with Crowley. She had been gone a lot longer than she had meant to and she wondered how mad Crowley was.

She had just started to fix things with him too and she didn't want to walk into a fight, but she knew she'd have to face him eventually.

Leaving her luggage in the trunk, she unlocked the door and walked inside their beautiful house.

"Crowley?" She called out, hearing nothing but silence.

She wasn't sure if she should feel relieved he wasn't there, but in a way she did. She had been through a lot and didn't want to hear his yelling.

Walking into the kitchen she looked around, and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Emma?" Crowley said as he walked into the kitchen.

She looked up from the glass of liquor she had been drinking. Sighing she picked up the almost empty bottle and topped of her glass.

"I'm sorry." She said, not making eye contact.

"For what?" He asked, pausing for a second, not giving her time to answer before he continued and raise his voice.

"Sorry for being gone for so long? Knowing I couldn't just pop in to check on you, because you were with them? Or is it because you've spent so much time with Sam?" His voice roared through the kitchen.

"For all of it." She answered honestly.

"Sorry doesn't do a lot of good. I had no idea what was going on! And you knew damn well I couldn't even so much as call you without the chance of setting off alarms with your father or the Winchesters." He yelled.

"Really inconvenient, Emma!" He yelled, as she poured more of the alcohol into her cup.

"And this! What is this? What are you doing?" He asked, picking up the bottle of cheap, strong alcohol and briefly glancing at the label before setting it down with a loud clank on the wood table.

"Turns out I'm more like my dad than I'd like to admit." She said, her voice a little hoarse and slurred as she referred to her fathers drinking problem.

Crowley stood still for a moment, watching her. A little unsure of what else to say, he was still mad and wanted to yell at her. Let her now exactly how pissed off he was. But there was something in her movements, a sadness in her eyes as she looked up at him, and then back down to the half full glass in front of her.

Sitting down across the table from her, he slid the bottle and glass out of her reach.

"What's going on?" He asked her.

"What isn't?" She asked, closing her eyes as everything was seeming to catch up with her.

"Alright then, what has drove you to this?" He questioned, as he scooted the bottle further away from her.

"Purgatory." She answered, the word was simple and rolled easily off the tongue, but it's meaning was so much more sinister than the smooth name implied.

"What?" Crowley asked, a little confused.

"The case we were working on… was a new monster." She told him.

"What do you mean new? With creatures there's no such thing as new." He pointed out.

"That's where your wrong, Crowley. Eve, The Mother of All… she cooked up this lovely little new ear worm monster that could possess people." She told him.

Crowley's face contorted as he looked at her, surprised by what she was saying.

"It got inside my head, literally. And I had to be shocked, damn neared electrocuted to death just to get it out. I almost died, and Rufus did die… not to mention the few Campbell's that were left." She explained. Leaving out the facts on how she had came to be possessed by the monster.

"I believed in you with this Purgatory thing. I really did, but now… I think it's the worst idea I've ever heard." She admitted, her words still slurred.

"Emma… you're not in your right mind. You're not able to think clear." He tried to reason with her.

"No, I'm seeing a lot clearer than I have in a while. This is so wrong, all of it. One thing got out of Purgatory and look at all the havoc she is raising. And you and Cas want to bust the whole door in. How could that possibly end good? There's no way." She told him.

"It's going to be fine." He tried to reassure her.

"How? You've made it clear the only thing you care about is yourself… if you get these souls and you get all that power, you'll be happy. But Crowley… what good is all that power going to do when the world is taken over and eaten up by monsters?" She asked.

"I care about you, and do you not understand part of this is to save the world? Keep the angels from raising Lucifer again? I like the world the way it is, Emma. I like things the way that they are… and I love you. I've thought it all out, it's a sure thing. You have nothing to worry about." He said, trying to calm her nerves.

"It's amazing to me how you can sit here and lie right to my face." She said, her blue eyes a little glassy and empty as she spoke.

"Emma?" Crowley said, his face showed the hurt from her words.

"I can't deal with it right now. And I'm drunk, my god… I don't even wanna think about facing you sober…" She said, as she stumbled to her feet and left the room.

**~{**}~{**}~{**}~**

_**A/N - Thank you all for reading! Crowley is back! ^_^ I really hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. **_

_**I've started a new Dean/OFC fanfic 'Love and Memories' which I'll be updating later today. ^_^**_

**Please, take just a few moments to leave some feedback! Even just a small review to let me know you're still reading will make my day. As long as I know there is intrest in a certain story, I do what I can to keep these updates coming. ^_^**


	29. I've Never Spoke This Clearly

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

**Chapter 29.**

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

"Feeling better?" Crowley asked as he walked into the kitchen to see Emma sitting down at the table to with a bottle of cold water.

"Crowley… I'm…" She started to apologize for everything she said the prior night, but he cut her off before she even got to say sorry.

"I'll be gone most of the day, just wanted to check on you before I left." He said, his tone sounded empty and she could tell he was mad.

"Sorry. What I was trying to say was I'm sorry." She said, her eyes were a little red and her head was throbbing.

He ignored her as he filled his flask from a new bottle of Craig.

"Did you hear me?' She asked, looking up from the table.

Glancing over his shoulder at her as he screwed the lid back onto the bottle as he said, "I heard you."

"Unbelievable." She muttered, realizing how mad he was.

"What are you talking about?" He asked her as he sat the bottle down loudly onto the counter top.

"You're pissed at me." She said, forgetting for a few moments about the pounding behind her eyes.

"Is there some reason I shouldn't be mad at you, Emma?" He asked, his eyes narrowed as he cocked his head to the side.

"I know I said some things last night… but I had been drinking and…" She started to explain, but he cut her off again.

"You think I'm mad at you for mimicking your fathers habits? No, Emma. I'm still mad about you being gone for so long, I had no idea where you were or what was going on. You knew I couldn't just show up and check on you. I couldn't even call and risk the chance of you being by them when your phone rang." He pointed out.

"I'm a hunter, Crowley. You know that, I was on a hunt. Sometimes, I'm busy trying to keep myself alive and I don't really have time to pick up a phone and check in with you. And why is this an issue right now? I've been gone longer before on hunts." She asked, rubbing her eyes as the throbbing came back.

Shaking his head back and forth he said, "Maybe, but you weren't with Sam Winchester on those other hunts." His voice boomed through the large, open kitchen.

"Sam? That's what this is about?" She asked, her blue eyes wide as she spoke.

"No." Crowley said, knowing he had let too much slip out already.

"I really thought we had moved past the Sam issue." She said, her eyebrows arched.

"I have, but have you?" He asked her, fighting the urge to scream at her.

"It hasn't been an issue for me for a long time. You are the one who is hung up on it!" She yelled.

"I couldn't care less about him." Crowley said, his face red from anger.

Before she could say anything else, Crowley said. "I'll be back later." and disappeared from the room.

**~{**}~**

Emma pushed the mascara wand back into it's bottle, coating the brush with the dark, black solution before swiping it across the eyelashes on her other eye.

Opening her eyes wide she looked into the mirror, making sure that her golden shimmery eye shadow and black eyeliner weren't smudged.

Standing back away from the large mirror, she looked at herself. She was wearing a simple light blue strapless dress that fell a few inches above her knees. The dress had a white bow right underneath her breasts and a white lace over lay over the lower part of the blue dress.

Her hair was down and it was the first time she had realized in a while how long it had gotten.

Walking down the stairs and into the dining room she made sure the candles were still lit on the table. Briefly her eyes glanced over the prepared food on the table as her stomach jumped from nerves.

She had never tried to cook or serve a romantic dinner for anyone and she wasn't entirely sure she had done it right.

"Oh well." She breathed out, as she picked up her phone and walked into the living room.

"What is it Emma?" Crowley asked as he answered the phone.

"I need you to come home, now." She said, looking through the doorway onto the table she had set.

She heard him sigh, before he said, "I'm busy. What's this about?"

"It's really important, Crowley." She said, hoping she wouldn't have to tell him over the phone she had tried to do something nice and romantic for him.

"Is someone in the house?" He asked, thinking she sounded a little different.

"If I say there is, will it make you get off the phone and get here sooner?" She asked.

"Fine." Crowley said.

Emma hung up her phone and looked at him as he appeared in front of her. tucking his own cell phone into his pocket.

"Well? What is it? I was actually starting to get some information." He told her, not even realizing she was dressed up.

Not saying anything she grabbed his hand and led him into the dining room.

Emma watched his face as he looked at the table and the lit candles casting a glow in the room.

Slowly, he turned his head and looked at her, noticing for the first time that she was dressed up.

"Emma…" His voice trailed off as he looked at her little confused.

When he had left early that morning they couldn't be in the same room without yelling at each other, he knew most of that was his doing.

As they sat down and started to eat, they also started to talk.

After some small talk, Crowley finally said, "Emma, I'm sorry for over reacting."

"You know, it's messed up… but sometimes I'm envious of the way you are." She said, as she looked up at him.

Not giving him a chance to ask what she meant, she continued, "The blessing… or I don't know maybe it's a curse, but you don't care about people. Life would be so much easier that way. But Crowley, you've got to start looking at things the way I see them, I'm not a demon… I'm human. And my dad and the few friends I have left, mean a lot to me."

"I care about you, Emma." He reminded her.

"I know, but being in love and having feelings for one person is so different from what I feel everyday. All the guilt and the hurt for everything I've done, and the people I've hurt. I'm not going to lie, a part of me wishes I could just flip a switch and shut that all off." She told him.

"I do feel other things, Emma. I love you and that's opened the door to other emotions." He admitted.

She smiled at him and shook her head, "It's not the same."

"I guess not." He agreed.

"I love you too, and I want us to work out more than anything else. But you need to try and be a little more understanding of me. I would do anything for you, I think I've proven that a few times. But you really don't know how much it hurts me when you throw the Sam thing in my face. And then your lack of trust in me, Crowley those things eat away at me. And honestly, with everything else going on right now… it's almost making me resent our relationship." She admitted.

"I don't try to do that to you." He told her honestly.

"I don't want it to be like that, I love you so much and I don't ever want to regret this relationship or resent you." She told him, her blue eyes were glossy in the dancing glow of the tall candles.

After a few minutes of silence, a few tears slid down her face as she looked back up at him across the table.

"Emma…" Crowley said, his eyes soft as he saw her start to cry.

"I don't know what else I can do to prove my love to you. So, if going through with that spell, and forever tying myself to you is the only way to prove it. Then go ahead." She said, as she quickly wiped the tears away.

"Is that really what you want?" He asked her, trying to read the look in her eyes.

"I want you." She told him, but he could see her eyes were sad as she spoke.

"Do you really want to go through with the spell, right now?" He asked, knowing he would do it in a heartbeat to keep from losing her.

"Not right now." She admitted, the idea of it still scared her.

Standing he walked over beside her, pulled her to her feet and looked in her eyes as he spoke.

"Then we won't do it until your ready, it's a big decision… I know that. We have time, it can wait." He told her, hardly believing the words that came from his mouth.

"But you keep acting like…" She started to argue, but he cut her off.

"Acting like I'm afraid to lose you?" He asked.

Her blue eyes looked into his, as he continued to speak. "Because I am. It may be the only thing that scares me anymore… I'm not good at reading all human emotions. Half the time I have no idea what your thinking and that bothers me." He admitted, revealing the side of him that only Emma ever got to see.

"Things will be better, soon I'll have Purgatory and one less thing to worry about." He told her.

He didn't catch the shift of emotions in her eyes, she may have been drunk when she admitted it to him. But she was still entirely against him opening the door.

"I love you, Emma." Crowley said as he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"I love you too." She said as she rested her forehead against his.

**~{**}~{**}~{**}~**

_**A/N - Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed their dinner! ^_^ Next chapter has a steamy scene for all of you! ^_^**_

_**I just started a new M rated, Crowley/OC fanfic titled 'Hard to Live in the City'. I'd really love it if you'd take the time to read the opening chapter and let me know what you think. ^_^**_

**Please, take just a few moments to leave some feedback! Even just a small review to let me know you're still reading will make my day. As long as I know there is interest in a certain story, I do what I can to keep these updates coming. ^_^**


	30. This Is His Body, This Is His Love

**A/N (Disclaimer) 6-11-12- Graphic/detailed sex scene deleted to protect my account, for more information visit my homepage, or the authors note at the beginning of chapter 1.**

**~{**}~{**}~{**}~**

**Chapter 30.**

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

Emma sighed in contentment as Crowley held her close to him. His lips left a searing hot trail of kisses across her neck.

Grabbing the sides of his face, she raised his head until their lips met again. He could feel the hungriness in the way she kissed him.

Their bedroom was dark, the only lighting was coming from the slightly opened blinds over the large windows.

A breeze blew outside making the tree branches dance and cast shadows on the walls.

With their lips still moving sensually together, his hands found the zipper on the back of her dress. Their hands tore at each others clothing trying to remove all the barriers between them.

…

**~{*A Month Later*}~**

The past month had been surprisingly good for Emma, things were back on track with Crowley, and she was back to hunting on her own and killing monsters.

Surprisingly, she has also started to mend the relationship with her dad. They talked regularly on the phone now, a couple times a week.

Emma had even talked to Dean a couple times, but she was still avoiding Sam.

Emma was looking up some information on her computer about a case she was working and Crowley was sitting beside her looking through some papers.

"I've been thinking…" She said, her voice trailing off as she looked over at him.

"About?" Crowley questioned, looking up from the papers he had been reading.

"Purgatory." She stated, hoping he wouldn't freak out and get mad at her.

"What about it? Decide you want to help me again?" He asked, hopeful. His demons didn't quite make the best hunters, and he had been sorting through her journals and writings to find ways to hunt and hurt monsters. Truth was, he could really use her help with it all.

"Uhh… no. I'm really starting to doubt the whole thing. I know you think it's the only way to stop Raphael from raising Lucifer and starting the Apocalypse again, but Cas has collected quite a few of those angel killing rods, couldn't he just get a bunch of hunters to kill all the rebel angels? It seems a lot safer than busting the door open to Purgatory." She told him.

He laid the papers down on the table, and looked over at her.

"This is the only way. And even if we did manage to kill Raphael and all of his followers, how are we going to secure my post as King of Hell? I need the power from the souls." He admitted.

Before she could answer him, her phone rang.

Pulling it from her jean pocket, she looked at the screen.

Glancing over at Crowley, she answered the call.

"Sam?" She said.

Crowley's eyebrows raised, and he turned sideways to face her. Listening to their conversation.

"Hey Em. How are you?" He asked.

"Doing okay… are you alright?" She asked, wondering why he called her.

"Yeah… I'm here with your dad and Dean." He told her.

"Are they okay?" She asked him.

"Everyone's fine. It's just… we've learned some new information…." His voice trailed off.

"About what?" She asked, looking at Crowley as he watched her.

"I'm not sure how you're going to take this." He said, his voice soft as he spoke to her.

"I'm a big girl, Sam. Out with it." She said, her heart pounded inside of her chest, wondering what on earth he could be calling to tell her.

"There's really no easy way to tell you this…" He said, stopping for a moment before saying.

"We think Crowley is alive." Sam finally said.

"What?" Emma gasped, her blue eyes wide.

"What?" Crowley mouthed, looking at her reaction.

Putting her Iphone on speaker, she asked, "What do you mean you think Crowley is alive…?"

"We just got back from Oregon, Eve is dead. But we're more than sure Crowley is alive." Sam told her.

Emma already knew they had killed the mother of all.

"That's impossible, Sam. Castiel burned his bones…" Emma pointed out.

"It's possible he burned the wrong bones. We wanted you to know, incase he comes after you." Sam told her.

"Comes after me, what are you talking about?" She asked.

The other end of the line was silent.

"Hello? Sam, are you still there?" She asked.

"Emma." Bobby said, as he took the phone from Sam.

"Dad? What the hell is going on?" She asked.

"Crowley knows you're important to all of us, and the minute he finds out we're on his case… he may try to harm you to get us to stop. You need to come home." Bobby told her.

"Dad, this is crazy. There's no way he's alive. If he was… he would have found me by now." She told him.

"I know you think what you had with him was real…" Bobby started to say but Emma cut him off.

"It was real. Dad, we have just started to fix things between me and you. And now your trying to do this?" She asked.

"I know how it sounds. But I'd really feel better if you'd come home for a while." He said.

"I've got to go." Emma said, looking up at Crowley's angered expression.

"Emma…" Bobby tried to protest.

"I'll try and call you later, my other line is beeping." She said, as she hung up the phone.

**~{**}~{**}~{**}~**

_**A/N - Uh-oh! They've found out Crowley is alive! More problems for poor Emma… ^_^**_

_**I really hope everyone liked the chapter.**_

_**I have a new Crowley/OC romance fic titled 'Hard to Live in the City'. And also a new Crowley fanfic, but not a romance one titled 'Providence'. I'd really love if you'd check them out and let me know what you think.**_

_**I've gotten several new emails letting me know more of you have added this story to your favorites, or subscribed for update alerts, thank you so much! I really appreciate it. ^_^**_

**It would mean a lot to me if you would take a few moments to leave a review. Even just a few lines to let me know you're still reading and enjoying the story. All of your kinds words inspire me to keep writing and getting these updates out quickly. ^_^**


	31. The Dangers of Hiding

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

**Chapter 31.**

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

"You must have not covered your tracks good enough." Emma said, her eyes showed concern and worry as she looked at Crowley.

"Please, it was only a matter of time before those denim wrapped nightmares figured it out." Crowley said wondering why Castiel hadn't warned him.

"What the hell are we going to do?" She asked.

"You have to go to them, Emma." He said, acting like she should have already known the answer to her own question.

"What?" She gasped.

"It's obvious they believe and at least semi-trust you again. You have to find out what they know so we can stay one step ahead of them." He told her.

"No." She stated shaking her head back and forth.

"What do you mean no?" He asked her.

"No, as in I've just gotten a relationship back with my dad. Sam, Dean and I are on speaking terms for the first time in a long time. Not to mention you and I have just gotten ourselves back on track, we settled our problems and I'm happier than I've been in almost a year!" She told him, not understanding how he could possibly ask her to play a double agent again.

"Emma, do you not understand how serious this is? They could kill me." He told her, trying to startle her into submitting.

"Use someone else, they trust Cas more than they trust me. He's your partner in this, have him do your spying." She pleaded.

"I don't trust him." Crowley admitted to her.

"After everything that's happened… how can you even ask me to do this?" She said, her eyes glossy as she spoke to him.

"If there was another way…" His voice trailed off.

"There is always another way, Crowley." She snapped.

"Maybe there is, but this is the most fool proof plan we've got." He tried to convince her.

"No, it's the plan you've got. You didn't even think about how it would affect me, Crowley. You just went ahead and made up your mind and assumed I'd go along with it." She said, her nose slightly flared in anger.

"You are the only one I trust, Emma. It has to be you, I don't have time to come up with another plan. Either you do this or they might very well kill me. Then Purgatory doesn't get opened and the angels bring on the apocalypse, again! Is that really what you want?" He asked her.

"You know, right now… you sound a lot like when we first met. When all you cared about was making your precious deal and saving your own ass." She shot at him.

Sighing loudly he said, "You know that's not true, I care about you. I love you, Emma. And I know what I'm asking you to do is wrong, but you have to do this."

"I don't have to do anything, Crowley. Incase you've failed to notice, I have done enough! I really don't even have the energy to explain to you for the millionth time how much I have sacrificed and risked for you, for us." She said, as she turned and started up the stairs.

"Did you expect it to all be easy? Really Emma, did it not occur to you at any point over the past, almost two years, that you may have to sacrifice some things? Did you really think you'd be able to maintain a relationship with your dad and your friends… all who are demon hunters, while you're with a demon? Come on Emma, it's time you be realistic." He snapped, angered at her not wanting to help him.

Reaching the top of the stairs and turning to face him she said, "You are really losing your touch at making sales. Because every single word out of your mouth is only making me want to do the complete opposite of what you want me to."

Storming down the hallway and into their room, she sat down at the foot of the bed when she heard him start to make his way up the stairs after her.

Opening their closet and pulling one of her hunting bags out, she took a large canister of salt and quickly made a thick line in front of the door and windows. Tossing the now empty can to the side, she sat back down on the bed and watched as Crowley tried to walk in the room.

Looking down at the salt line, he looked to the windows to see she had already blocked those off to.

"Emma." He said, his voice almost in a growl. He hated being caught in salt or devils traps.

Silently she stood and looked at him for few minutes, before shutting the door in his face.

**~{**}~**

The next morning Emma was woke by Crowley talking through the bedroom door.

"Emma, are you awake?" He asked.

Sliding out of the bed, she crossed the room and sat down on the floor with her back against the shut door.

He heard the bed move and her light footsteps and knew she was awake.

"I'm sorry." He said, listening for a response.

When she didn't answer him he said.

"I am worried about saving my own ass, I know how much of a threat the Winchesters are. I hate having to ask you to do this again, but I have to. You are the only thing on this earth that I trust." He said, his tone much softer than the night before.

She stayed silent.

"Emma?" Crowley questioned, hating it when she wouldn't talk to him.

A few minutes later the door slowly opened and she looked at him, his eyes went to the couple packed bags of her things sitting beside her on the floor.

"And what if I screw this up? Huh? What if I go in there and they see right through me?" She asked.

"You won't." He said, relieved that she had changed her mind.

Walking forward, she used the toe of her shoes to break the salt line. He walked into the room and rested his hands on her hips and his fore head against hers.

"Thank you." He said, kissing her gently.

Pulling back from the kiss she said, "I still can't believe you're asking me to do this…"

**~{**}~**

"Emma?" Dean questioned, looking up from his computer as she walked into her dads house.

"Hey Dean." She said, as she dropped her luggage to the floor and plopped down on the couch.

"You look like crap." Dean observed out loud.

"Yeah, well I didn't sleep much. Do you really think he's alive?" She asked, looking over at him with sad blue eyes.

"Yeah, I do." Dean admitted.

She shook her head as a few tears fell from her eyes. "How could he do that to me?" Letting her real pain show through, but molding it into words that would keep Dean believing she knew nothing about his being alive.

"He's a demon, Emma." Dean pointed out.

"I'm gonna give Bobby a call, let him know you're here." Dean said as he stood to call Bobby.

**~{**}~{**}~{**}~**

_**A/N - Thank you for reading! I hope you all liked the chapter. ^_^ Hopefully, chapter 32 won't be too far off.**_

_**In case you didn't know… I now have 2 Vampire Diaries-Damon/OC fanfics, 'Born To Die' and 'Your lips. Your Lies. Your Lust'. ^_^**_

**Please don't be shy, I'd love it if you'd take the time to leave a review. Even a short one to just let me know you are still reading and enjoying the story. As long as interest stays strong in a certain story, I do everything I can to keep the updates flowing. ^_^**


	32. Just a Kiss in the Moonlight

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

**Chapter 32.**

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

"I'm surprised you came, glad… but surprised." Bobby said as he looked at Emma.

"Yeah, well, how can I really ignore a phone call like that?" She asked him.

"You don't believe it, do you?" Sam asked.

"What? That Crowley's alive? No, not for a second." She stated, her words sounded true.

Dean sighed in frustration, he had just explained all the evidence they had to her. And she still didn't buy it.

"How?" Dean asked, not knowing what else he could possible say to persuade her.

"Simple, because if he was alive… he would have found me by now." She told them, her voice confident.

"He's a demon!" Dean exclaimed.

"Who loved me." Emma shot at him.

Sighing she said, "Look guys, we are all just starting to get along again… can we please not do this right now?"

Dean gritted his teeth, he wanted to shake some sense into her. He was convinced demons could not love, he thought for sure Crowley had just used her.

**~{**}~**

"They don't really have anything, just theories… mainly, they think Cas burnt the wrong bones." She told Crowley, her voice a whisper as she talked to him on the phone.

She had been at her dads for a couple of days and now was standing in the dim lighting at the back of the salvage yard hoping no one would find or hear her.

"Do I really have to stay here? From what you've told me… it's the exact same stuff Castiel is telling you." She said with a sigh.

"Emma, we both know they aren't going to give up." He said.

Hearing something a little ways off in the distance she said, "Someone's coming I gotta go."

Hanging her phone up and clearing her recent call list she quickly tucked the phone in her jeans pocket.

A few moments later she saw Sam walking towards her.

"Sam? What are you doing out here?" She asked him.

"Looking for you." He answered.

"Oh, I just took a little walk around the yard. I needed to breath." She told him as she leaned against the rusted frame of an old junked car.

"You're really having a hard time with this aren't you?" Sam asked as he stood close to her and looked up at the stars, like she was doing.

Nodding she said, "So why did you come looking for me?"

"We've figured out that there are some demons who are hunting monsters, they have to be working for Crowley. The day after tomorrow, Bobby and I are heading out to trap one of them." Sam told her.

She nodded, but stayed quiet.

Putting a hand on her shoulder he said, "Are you okay?"

"As good as can be expected." She said, glancing at his hand and then back up to the sky.

Sam opened his mouth to say something but Emma had already started to talk, "Well, I better head inside for the night."

"Emma, wait." Sam said as she started to walk away.

"What?" She asked, turning and facing him.

"I understand all of this is hard for you…but you're avoiding me like I'm the plague or something worse." He said, with a weakened smile.

"Don't be ridiculous." Emma said, kicking some gravel around as she avoided eye contact.

"I'm not." Sam told her.

"What do you want me to say?" Emma asked him.

"I want you to talk to me…" Sam said, but Emma cut him off.

"We talked at the cannery." Emma pointed out.

"Uh, because we got trapped together…" Sam reminded her.

Emma sighed, she hated being forced to have adult conversations over feelings, and it felt like that was where Sam was trying to lead the conversation.

Walking back over to where she was standing beside him she said, "Okay, then. Let's talk… no traps needed."

Sam was quiet for a minute not sure how he wanted to word anything.

"I guess… I just don't understand what happened." He told her.

"With what?" She asked him.

"How… did you and Crowley… happen?" He asked.

"Is this really what you want to talk about?" She asked, him,

"I think we have to." He told her.

"After you said yes to Lucifer… I was so… broken. To be honest, I didn't care if the world ended at that point because I had lost you. Nothing else seemed to matter." She paused and watched him.

He nodded, wanting her to continue.

"Well, Crowley showed up when I was pretty much at my weakest… I had just found out you had told the devil yes. I was packing my things, going to take off again. He told me instead of running off on my own, I should go with him." She admitted, pausing briefly before continuing. "Then I lived with him for over a year and we fell in love."

"That doesn't make any sense." Sam told her, his face showed confusion.

"What part?" She asked, everything she had told him was true.

"Why would he just offer for you to go with him?" Sam asked, his face contorting more as he thought out loud. "Unless… you and him were already…" His voice trailed off.

"Oh my god. You were." Sam realized his eyes widened.

"It had been going on for a while… but it started as just sex." She admitted, shifting her eyes towards the ground.

Sam was quiet and Emma couldn't bring herself to look up at him.

"Like I said before… a mess no one wants to clean up." She said.

"It doesn't matter." Sam said.

"What?" Emma asked looking up at him, she had hoped the idea would repulse him so bad he'd want nothing to do with her.

"I'd be a hypocrite if I hated you for it. I've made more than my fair share of mistakes… bigger than yours. I almost caused the end of the world." Sam said.

Before she could speak Sam kept talking, "But Emma, I meant what I said at the cannery, I still love you."

Sighing she said, "Sam…" Her sentence was cut off as his lips gently met hers.

Emma knew she should pull back, but she just couldn't bring herself to separate their mouths. Reaching up, she held onto the back of his head and neck as he rested one hand on the small of her back pulling her closer to him. His tongue slid between her soft, slightly parted lips until it circled with hers.

Finally she moved her hands and placed one flat against his chest as she pulled back from the kiss.

"I'm sorry." She breathed out, not believing she had gotten swept away in the moment with him.

"For what?" He asked, looking down at her arm as she kept a distance between them.

"This can't happen, Sam. I wasn't lying when I told you that I still love you… but the problem is, even though he's dead… I'm still in love with Crowley." She said shaking her head.

"Do you hear yourself? You believe he's dead… but you still think you love him. I know it's not what you want to hear, but I really don't know how to word it any gentler… Crowley knew you were a hunter, he used you for your knowledge of the supernatural world and your ties to me and Dean." his words might have been harsh, but his voice was gentle and caring as he spoke.

"It's never going to work with us, Sam." She told him. Moving her hand from his chest and taking a few steps back.

"Emma… wait." Sam said as she backed up.

"No… I'm done talking to you, Sam. I'm done with everyone telling me how I was tricked, and how Crowley didn't love me. I'm not some puppy love stricken teenager, damn it." She said, shaking her head angrily.

"Poor Emma, Crowley tricked her. Poor Emma, Crowley used her. Now the idiot thinks she's in love with a dead demon!" Emma yelled, letting her anger out.

"I'm sorry…" Sam said, walking towards her.

"Don't you think I want to be with you? I do, Sam. Don't you think I know how much easier things would be? Maybe in another life where demons aren't real… but in our world. Demons are real… and I fell for their king, and I'm never to get over the love I feel for him. Dead or not." She finished, making sure she didn't reveal that Crowley was still alive.

Sam instantly felt bad at seeing how upset she was.

"I mean really… did it not cross any of your minds that I've been through all the scenarios myself? That I didn't consider over a hundred times that he might have been using me? Or that I didn't hate myself for loving a demon, a monster that I was trained to kill? I did… I still do. I have no idea how I got so far gone, maybe it was that it was just me and Crowley alone for so long, I didn't have to answer to anyone. But it doesn't matter now, because the damage is done and none of us can go back. And when you're done with your stupid little demon hunt, you're really going to feel like an ass when you can't find shit because he's dead." She snapped, as she turned and stormed towards the house. Leaving Sam standing speechless in the salvage yard.

**~{**}~{**}~{**}~**

_**A/N – Thank you so much for reading! I hope everyone liked the chapter.**_

**Please take a few moments to leave a review, and let me know you are still reading the story. ^_^ As long as I know I still have readers for this story, I will keep the updates coming as quickly as possible. ^_^**


	33. Justified Suspicions

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

**Chapter 33.**

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

"Hey Em." Sam said as he walked into the living room. The morning sun had lit room with natural lighting that made her hair shine.

Glancing up at him she said, "Morning, Sam."

"About last night… I'm so sorry." He started to say when Dean walked in the room.

Looking back and forth at them, "What happened last night?" He asked an eyebrow raised.

Emma sighed and ignored him.

With his fast food breakfast sandwich in his hand, Dean walked in and sat in a chair.

"Any new leads?" She asked him.

With a big bite of food in his mouth Dean said, "Nope."

She nodded.

"You're food's in the kitchen." Dean told them and watched as Sam followed Emma into the kitchen.

"If you know something, about Crowley… you have to tell us Emma." Sam said.

Pulling her food from the bag she looked at him, "What?"

"If you know anything, If Crowley has been in contact with you… you have to tell us." Sam said.

"Jesus Christ Sam, you just can't take no for an answer can you?" She asked him, her fore head wrinkled.

"Not when I know you're hiding something." Sam admitted.

"I'm not hiding shit." She snapped.

"Is this because after you kissed me, I told you it wouldn't work with us? Really Sam?" She asked, her voice showed every bit of anger she felt.

Before he could answer she turned to see Dean standing in the doorway as she stormed past him and out of the kitchen.

**~{**}~**

"I'm just saying I think she may know more than what she's letting on." Sam told Dean and Bobby.

Emma had left to get everyone's lunch.

"There's no way." Bobby said.

"You both told me how she played you before… what makes you think it's not even possible she may be doing it again?" Sam asked them, hating himself for going behind Emma's back.

"You didn't see her Sam, after we killed Crowley… the girl was a wreck. She's not that good of an actor, she couldn't have faked that." Dean told him.

"I just think that we need to be careful. Assuming Crowley is alive, she could be telling him everything we find out." Sam said.

"Sam, she doesn't know anything." Bobby said, standing up for his daughter.

After they all three argued for a little while longer Dean said, "I'm not saying she hasn't screwed up before, we all know she has. But Sam, don't you think you're letting your emotions get in the way here?" Dean asked his brother.

"What?" Sam asked.

"It's understandable you'd be upset… hearing her keep saying she loved Crowley. I get that you must be angry." Bobby said, trying to be understanding.

"That has nothing to do with it!" Sam exclaimed, not believing they weren't listening to him.

"I heard you guys this morning in the kitchen… she said you're mad because you kissed her and she turned you down." Dean said, glancing over at Bobby for a second.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that… and end of discussion." Bobby said, looking back and forth at them.

**~{**}~**

The next day, after Sam and Bobby left to get one of Crowley's hunter-demons. Emma went with Dean to check up on another lead.

After Castiel had disappeared from the car, Emma looked over at Dean.

"Why did you lie to him? A jinn? I thought Sam and Bobby went to get a demon who would know something about Crowley." She asked.

Taking his eyes off the road for a moment he looked over at, "Yeah, well it's not my first choice to lie to Cas. But Sam and your dad think he may be playing for the opposite team." Dean admitted to her.

"They think he's working with Crowley?" Emma asked, surprised they had pieced that much together.

Dean nodded.

"But not you?" She questioned.

"No one has done more, or risked more for us than Cas. I hate lying to him." Dean told her.

Emma nodded and wondered which demon her dad and Sam would manage to catch.

**~{**}~**

Emma walked into the house with Dean, standing in the kitchen doorway she saw the demon they had trapped was Redd. The same demon she had been hunting partners with when she had been helping Crowley.

Glancing around Sam, Emma watched as Redd yelled in pain from the knife plunged into his leg. She wondered how much he'd take before he broke.

Dean started to explain to them about how he lied to Castiel, when the angel had shown up in the car for a progress report on their hunt for Crowley.

"You know he is our friend and we are lying to him through our teeth. So he burned the wrong bones? So Crowley tricked him?" Dean said, frustrated with them.

"He's an angel." Bobby said.

Emma's heart broke a little at listening to Dean defend Castiel. If he only knew what his angel friend had really been up to. She shook her head and considered how screwed up everything had gotten.

Crowley and Castiel were working together to open Purgatory, she herself had a hand in helping them. Now she was playing a double agent for the second time, spying for Crowley.

This wasn't the way she had ever pictured her life going.

"You think Cas is in with Crowley? Crowley!" Dean asked, frustrated.

"Look, I'm just saying I don't know." Bobby said.

"You're being awfully quiet." Sam said, looking at Emma.

**~{**}~{**}~{**}~**

_**A/N – Thank you very much for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! ^_^**_

**Please, take a few moments to leave a review and let me know you are still reading and liking the story so far. I love hearing from my readers and I appreciate the feedback so much! ^_^**


	34. Crash

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

**Chapter 34.**

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

"I… don't know what to say. Right now, I don't even know what to think." She said, looking up at Sam.

Looking at his daughter, Bobby asked, "Do you think there's a chance Cas could be working with Crowley?"

"You can't work with someone who's dead." She said, before sighing and saying, "I seriously doubt it… I spent over a year with Crowley and I never once saw him talk to Cas."

"What do we got on him?" Dean asked, nodding towards the demon tied to a chair in the living room.

"So far a whole lot of nothing" Bobby told them.

Emma nodded, hoping Redd wouldn't rat her out in front of everyone.

"Well, let's poke the pig till it squeals." Dean said as they all walked into the living room.

Looking up at the them, his gaze stopped on Emma, before looking back down at the knife stuck in his leg.

"Where's Crowley?" Bobby asked the demon.

"Up yours." Redd responded.

Grabbing the knife and twisting it in his leg, Bobby looked at the demon as he cried out in pain and struggled against the ropes.

"I don't know where Crowley is." Redd said through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure about that? Cause we can twist all the way into next summer." Bobby said as he slowly twisted the knife again.

"No! No, god. I never even met him. I don't deal with Crowley direct." Redd admitted.

Emma's eyes widened.

"Who do you deal with?" Bobby asked him.

"The dispatcher, a demon named Ellsworth." Redd admitted.

Bobby pulled the knife from Redd's leg, they had got what they needed and now it was time to kill him.

Knowing his imminent fate, Redd decided he wasn't going down alone.

"A lot of work to get answers Emma could have told you." Redd said, his eyes dark as he looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" Bobby asked the demon.

"Half those hunts I've been on, she was my partner." Redd admitted to them.

"He's full of shit." Emma said, narrowing her gaze at him.

"Ha. She's known the whole time he's been alive. Isn't that right?" He said, looking at her with a twisted smile.

"Emma?" Dean asked, looking at her.

"Redd's lying. He's a demon, that's what demons do is lie." Emma snapped.

"Yeah, except we never told you his name." Sam pointed out.

Dean's eyes widened.

"Yes, you did. Dad, come on… you're really gonna believe this demon?" She asked, hoping they couldn't see right through her act.

"You don't remember trapping all those monsters for Crowley to torture… not even the hunt where you screwed up and cut your leg all to hell. I shouldn't have taken you to the hospital… shoulda just let you bleed out." Redd said.

Bobby looked at Emma, there was no way this demon would have known what happened to her unless he was telling the truth.

Stabbing the knife back into Redd's leg, Bobby shook his head and stood. "Emma…" He said, his voice trailing off.

"He's lying!" She yelled.

"The truth, Emma." Dean said, his voice gruff.

"You want the truth?" She asked, as she felt for her car keys inside of her jacket pocket.

"The truth is you all were wrong. Crowley does love me, and yeah… I knew the whole damn time. I've still been living with him, while you all thought he was dead. I'm sorry it came down to this…" She said, before looking around the room and running as she pulled her keys from her pocket.

"Damn it, Emma!" Dean yelled as he ran after her, tearing out of the driveway seconds after she did.

Digging around in her purse for her phone, and trying to keep her eyes on the road as she was going at least 30 miles over the speed limit, she finally found her phone.

"Emma?" Crowley questioned answering her call.

"Crowley! They know you're alive! Redd spilled his guts…and now they know I'm in on the whole thing! Oh my god this bad!" Emma rambled into the phone as she swerved back in her lane, and sped up at seeing Dean tailing her.

Dean was thankful they were the only two cars on the winding stretch of road as he saw her veer into the other lane.

"Oh my god! Emma!" Dean yelled all of a sudden her car flew off the road smashing head first into an tree down the embankment.

After pulling over just by where her car had went off the road, he made his way down the steep drop off.

His heart in his throat as he saw the car was completely totaled, the front end was a smoking, mangled, disaster.

"Emma?" He yelled, his voice shaky as he got closer to the car.

**~{**}~**

By the time Dean had climbed back up the hill, Sam pulled up behind the Impala and bobby practically jumped from the passenger seat.

"it's okay, Bobby." Dean said as he put a hand on his chest to keep him from rushing down the steep drop off.

"The hell it is, Dean!' Bobby said, pushing Dean's arm back.

"She's not in the car." Dean explained as the trio made their way down the hill Dean had just climbed.

"Crowley?" Sam questioned out loud, as he looked inside the empty wreckage of her car.

"It had to be… he must have popped in the car and grabbed her." Dean told them.

Bobby's face was pale as he looked back to Sam and Dean, "Okay, assuming she's told Crowley everything we just found out… we have to get to Ellsworth before they do."

**~{**}~{**}~{**}~**

_**A/N - Not the longest chapter, I know... but I hope you all still enjoyed it. ^_^ I'm almost up to the start of season 7 with this one.**_

**I'd really appreciate it if you'd take the time to leave a review! They mean they world to me and all of your kind words inspire me to keep writing and get chapters posted quickly. ^_^**


	35. Unsure

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

**Chapter 35.**

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

"Hello?" Dean answered his phone.

Emma ran her hand down the cold plastic casing on the outside of the payphone.

"Don't hang up." Emma said as she glanced behind her to the warehouse that Crowley and Castiel were planning on opening Purgatory in.

"Emma?" Dean questioned.

"I know where Crowley is keeping Ben and Lisa." Emma said, peering over her shoulder again.

"Where?" Dean asked, Emma quickly told him the address she had finally gotten Crowley to tell her.

"Dean, I…" She started to say something but he hung up on her.

Emma kept her head down as she walked back into the building and up to the room where she had been.

"Who did you call?" Crowley asked as she walked back in the room with him.

"What?" She asked startled as she looked up at him.

He turned to face her from the window he had been looking out of.

"From the payphone, who did you call?" He asked her, an eyebrow raised.

"My dad, to let him know that I'm fine; I imagine my car must have went spiraling off the road." She lied.

He nodded, believing what she told him.

**~{**}~**

"Hey." Emma said as Castiel walked into the room with her.

"Emma?" Castiel questioned, walking up to her.

"Why are you here?" He asked her.

"Crowley brought me here." Emma admitted as she rubbed her hands on the fabric of her jeans.

Castiel's confused expression changed to one of slight disgust. "You're the hunter who has been helping him."

Emma looked confused as she looked at Castiel, "You didn't know about me and Crowley?"

"No." Castiel admitted honestly as he leaned up against a table.

"It's a foolish and senseless decision to be with a demon, especially one as powerful as Crowley. Have you even considered the repercussions?" Castiel asked her.

"I'm so not going to sit here and talk about this with you." Emma said as she rubbed her necklace with her thumb like she always did when she felt uneasy about something.

Castiel's eyes widened as he saw the necklace.

"Do you have any idea what that symbol means? You made a huge mistake by wearing a demon's brand, Emma. You need to take it off right now and destroy it." The angel warned as his eyes went to the small glass bubble inside of the symbol containing a drop of both Emma's and Crowley's blood.

"I'm not supposed to take it off; it's for my own protection. With him being the King of Hell, no demon will mess with me because of it. He can always find me, and even port me to him if he's in trouble." Emma explained.

"Is that what he told you? It's a powerful blood spell, you are in grave danger." Castiel warned her.

"How?" Emma questioned.

But before she got an answer Crowley walked into the room.

Emma stood to the side as Castiel told Crowley he was re-negotiating the terms of their deal and wasn't handing one soul over to the king of hell.

**~{**}~**

"Crowley…" Emma said as she stood back and watched him as he dug through some papers in the study of their house.

"What?' Crowley asked, as he searched for the paper.

"What exactly does the symbol on this necklace mean?" She asked him; Castiel's reaction to seeing it had startled her.

"I've explained it time and time again." He snapped as he pulled a heavy drawer from the desk and let it fall to the floor with a loud thud causing her to jump slightly.

"It's for your protection." Crowley said his voice a little softer as he glanced over his shoulder to her.

"What in the hell are you looking for?" She asked as she skimmed through a stack of papers on the desk.

"Got it." Crowley said as he carried a paper with him to the basement and pulled various jars from boxes lining their basement walls.

"Crowley, I'm talking to you!" Emma exclaimed as he set up a few things on a table and started to read from the paper.

With a blinding light the Archangel Raphael appeared in the basement with them.

Turning and facing them in a female vessel the angel said, "You dare summon me?"

Emma stared at Crowley in shock.

"I have a proposal, I can give you power to defeat Castiel." Crowley told him.

"I am stronger than him." Raphael pointed out.

"Not once he cracks open Purgatory you won't be." Crowley bargained.

"I am listening." Raphael said, looking at the demon.

Crowley explained what he knew about getting into Purgatory to steal the souls, and harness their power.

"And you'd help me why?" Raphael asked him.

Knowing there wasn't any way Raphael was going to split the souls with him, Crowley bargained for his and Emma's lives.

"Your protection. You can have the souls, but in return you have to guarantee hers and my protection from all comers." Crowley explained.

"That could be arranged." Raphael said, looking at them.

"I don't want your protection. I want you dead." Emma growled at the archangel.

"She doesn't mean that." Crowley quickly said.

"The hell I don't. Crowley, if you give him that power he is going to raise Lucifer… we cannot go through that again!" She shouted

"We don't have a choice." Crowley told her, eyes narrowed.

"Yes, we do. We can let Castiel have the souls and kill this bastard." Emma said, glaring at Raphael.

"Why should I keep this one around?" Raphael thought out loud as he took a step towards Emma.

"Final offer, you give us both unlimited protection and I'll give you Purgatory. Do we have a deal?" Crowley asked the angel.

"I don't want any part of this." Emma said, helplessly as she shook her head back and forth.

"Careful Emma." Crowley warned, his voice sounded more threatening to her than she had ever heard before.

**~{**}~**

"Have you lost your damned mind? You heard Cas, Raphael is going to bring on the apocalypse!" Emma said, her voice in a low growl as she stood by Crowley as he painted symbols on the wall with blood at the warehouse.

"Let him… er, her." Crowley said, glancing over his shoulder to Raphael's female vessel.

"Let him? You risked your own life before to stop this from happening! Do you have any idea what Lucifer will do you to you?" Emma asked trying to scare him.

"Nothing, the angel will protect us. It's part of the pact." Crowley explained.

"I don't want any part of this." Emma said, shaking her head angrily.

"Come on darling, don't you think it's a little too late for that? Part of the reason we're here is because of the alpha's you trapped for me." Crowley reminded her.

Crowley watched as a dark storm started to brew in her light blue eyes.

"You bastard." Emma growled as she turned and started to walk away.

"And you, if I had a way to do it… I'd kill you." Emma said, only inches away from Raphael as she stopped in front of him.

"Where are you going?" Crowley asked as he watched her start up the stairs to leave the room.

"Far, far away.' Emma said, hoping she'd have time to get to a phone and call her dad or Dean.

"No you aren't." Crowley said with an irritated sigh.

Emma was almost to the top of the steps, when Crowley said, "Emma, this is our only option for survival."

"Yeah, well enjoy surviving the apocalypse. All alone." Emma breathed out, as she put her hand on the handle of the door and started to open it.

**~{**}~{**}~{**}~**

_**A/N – Thanks for reading. I hope you've all enjoyed the latest chapter.**_

_**For anyone who doesn't know, I've recently decided to turn my Crowley/OC oneshot titled 'A Virgins Deal' into a multi-chapter story. ^_^**_

**Please take a few moments to leave a review and let me know you are still reading and liking this story. I really appreciate it, your kind words inspire me to keep writing and to keep the updates coming.**


	36. Domination Game

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

**Chapter 36.**

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

Just as the door started to shut behind her, she heard Crowley snap his fingers. In an instant, she was back in the room beside him.

"I'm sorry, but you are safer here with me." Crowley said looking over at her.

"Screw you!" Emma yelled as she started to reach for the necklace to rip it off.

He snapped his fingers again as she grabbed onto the necklace it shocked her fingers and she couldn't pull it off.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked, Crowley her blue eyes wide.

"Keeping you alive." Crowley told her.

Emma turned to run from the room but Crowley snapped his fingers again and her feet wouldn't move from where she was standing.

She looked at him with so much hurt and betrayal in her eyes it shot a pain through him; but he knew the safest place for her was right there with him.

Emma watched helplessly as Crowley started to read from the paper with the spell to open the door to Purgatory.

**~{**}~**

Emma gasped as she watched Crowley use his powers to send her dad tumbling down the stairs, and then send Dean's body flying down the stairs where he violently landed on a metal table that broke under the force of his fall.

"Bit busy gentleman, be with you in a moment." Crowley said as he took a break from chanting the spell.

Emma tried to move again to go check on them, but her feet were still glued to the floor.

"Crowley!" She breathed out, her face twisted in concern and pain for her dad and Dean.

Looking at her for a moment, he snapped his fingers allowing her to move within the room.

She ran over to her dad, "Oh my god, are you okay?" She asked as she helped him to his feet.

Bobby looked at his daughter with a pained expression but he didn't speak one word to her.

"Dad?" She asked her voice a little hoarse.

Ignoring her he walked over to check on Dean.

Emma crossed her arms over herself and held onto her sides, her heavy breathing shook her whole body; she had never felt so helpless or more alone.

Her eyes were glossy as she watched Crowley say the last few lines of the spell; she braced herself for the room to shake, or possibly even collapse around them but nothing happened.

Walking over beside him she looked at the blood spell on the wall. "It didn't work?" She questioned a small smile on her face at the thought.

"Hmm… maybe I said it wrong." Crowley thought out loud to himself.

"You said it perfectly." Castiel said as he appeared in the room with them. "But what you needed was this." He finished as he sat an empty jar of blood down on a table.

Realizing Castiel had given them the wrong blood, Crowley walked over to the wall and drew his index finger through the blood. "I see, and we've been working with dog blood. Naturally." Crowley said as he tasted the blood on his finger.

"Enough of these games, Castiel. Give us the blood." Raphael said.

Emma and Crowley both looked at the empty jar and then back to Raphael.

"Games over, his jars empty!' Crowley explained annoyed, at the exact same time Emma said, "Obviously he's already used the right blood!"

Bobby looked back and forth between Emma and Crowley.

"So, Castiel, how did your ritual go? Better than ours I'd bet." Crowley asked.

Castiel looked down for a moment, seeming deep in thought as a blinding white light emanated from him.

"You can't imagine what it's like. They're all inside me, millions upon millions of souls." Castiel told them.

"Sounds sexy. Exit stage Crowley." Crowley replied, as he reached over and took Emma's hand.

"Wait… no!" She said, as she looked over at her dad one last time before appearing in a R.V with Crowley.

Her eyes scanned the run down interior covered with protection sigils.

"It's not much, I set it up last minute. But it should keep up hidden." Crowley explained to her, as she looked around.

"Take me back!" She yelled, infuriated with him.

"Can't do that." Crowley replied as he took a step towards her.

"My dad is there! What if Castiel kills him? What if he kills Dean? What about Sam, he wasn't even there!" Emma yelled, panic showing in her voice.

Walking up to her, Crowley brushed some hair out of her face. "Calm down." He said his voice low and soothing.

"Calm down? This is all your fault! Every bit of this is on you." She snapped, slapping his hand away from her.

"But of course none of that even matters because you're a demon and you don't care about anything. And I'm the worlds biggest idiot for believing otherwise." She said, as a few tears slid down her face.

Crossing the small place she sat down on the foot rest of a chair and held her head in her hands.

"I care about you." Crowley corrected her statement as he sat down in the chair facing her.

She was silent, and even though more tears burned at her eyes she couldn't even bring herself to cry at that point.

Slowly reaching a hand up to her neck she tried to pull the necklace off again, but it shocked her fingers again.

Letting out a small whimper of pain she quickly jerked her hand away.

Sighing Crowley reached forward and lifted her chin until she faced him.

"I didn't want it to come to this, I never wanted to have to use it's powers against you." He told her, his words honest.

"Then don't." She pleaded, scared by how much power her had over her.

"You are the single most important thing to me, and I can't lose you. The only way I can keep you safe, keep you alive is for you to stay with me. And since you won't do it willingly, you've left me no other option." Crowley explained.

"I love you." He finished, before pressing a small kiss to her quivering lips.

"And I love you too. But there are other people that I care about, I can't just sit here under these damn symbols and hope they make it out alive. You saw him Crowley… Castiel isn't himself." Emma tried to reason with him as she took his hand and held it between her own hands.

"It's too dangerous to contact them, as it is I don't even know if these sigils are keeping us hidden." He admitted to her.

"Why not? You're angel proofing has never failed before." Emma pointed out.

"No, you don't get it. As much power as he took in… all of those souls, he's not just an angel anymore. He's quite possibly strong enough to be the equivalent of a god." Crowley admitted to her.

Her eyes winded and she let go of his hand.

"You needed half those souls to hold your post as king of Hell, huh?" Emma asked shaking her head in disbelief.

"Yes." Crowley admitted.

"You wanted those souls so that you would be the most powerful being on this earth, or in hell. It was an asinine and selfish plan." Emma snapped, as she rose to her feet. Her words made her think of her dad as it sounded like something he'd say.

"You don't say." Crowley retorted as he leaned back in the chair, and tried to plan out their next few days.

Emma pulled her cellphone from her pocket and started to call her dad.

"What are you doing?" Crowley asked as he was beside her in an instant.

"Checking on my dad." Emma admitted, as she put the phone to her ear.

"Are you mad?" Crowley asked, as he jerked the phone from her hand and crushed it, before hurling it at a far wall.

Emma looked over at the destroyed electronic and then back at him, her blue eyes dark.

**~{**}~**

"You can't just keep me locked up like this, Crowley! What's the point anyway? Castiel already told you he's going to let you live, why can't I go see my dad?" Emma asked it had been a few days since they went into hiding and Crowley hadn't let her talk to anyone.

"I won't be able to keep you safe if you go." Crowley told her.

"This is so much more than that! You just want to control me. This necklace is some sort of blood spell that lets you enslave me! I hate this!" She yelled as tears stung her eyes.

"Everyone tried to tell me… Jesus, why didn't I listen?" Emma breathed out, her words so low Crowley barely heard her.

"Emma…" Crowley started to say as he waked towards her.

"Don't!" Emma yelled backing away from him.

"I didn't want it to come to this." He admitted as he sat the bottle of alcohol down on the small counter.

"Then change it Crowley, reverse the spell." Emma begged.

"The minute I release the hold on you, you're going to take off." Crowley said.

"I won't." Emma said, her eyes pleaded with him.

"I just can't stand knowing I'm under someone else's control. Please?" She asked.

He stared at her closely for a moment, before snapping his fingers with a heavy sigh.

Emma reached up and touched the necklace with her fingers, relieved when it didn't shock her.

"Thank you." She said her eyes honest as she spoke to him.

Walking up to her, he pressed a kiss to her lips. "I'm sorry." He said.

She kissed him back and nodded.

"I… could really use a drink." She said, as she rested her forehead against his.

He walked over to the counter, glancing over his shoulder back at her he asked, "How strong?"

"Just whatever you've got." She replied, and watched as he turned back around.

She quickly unfastened the necklace and tossed it onto the chair, as she quickly opened the door and ran from the R.V.

In an instant he was behind her, he wrapped his arms around her pinning her arms against her chest and rendering her trapped.

"Damn it! Let me go!" She yelled as she struggled helplessly against his brute strength.

"We're going back inside." He growled into her ear as he turned them around to go back inside the R.V before she drew attention to them.

She struggled more against his grip and started to say, "Crowley! Let me go!" In an instant they both appeared in Bobby's basement where Crowley had been summoned, but because he was holding onto Emma she got ported with him.

Emma and Crowley looked at the three faces staring back at them.

"No, no, no! Come on!" Crowley yelled, causing Emma to whimper and turn her head away from his mouth as he had just yelled in her ear.

"Emma, are you okay?" Sam asked her, from where he sat on a stool.

"I'm okay. How are you holding up?" She asked him.

He shrugged and looked down at the floor.

Finally Crowley released his hold on her, and she stepped to the side.

"Don't act so surprised." Bobby said to the Crowley as he folded his arms over his chest.

Emma looked to her dad, but he made sure to not look at her.

"My new boss is going to kill me for even talking to you lot." Crowley told them.

"Your new boss?" Sam questioned.

"Castiel, you giraffe." Crowley clarified as he looked at Sam and then over to Emma.

Emma looked at Dean who glanced at her for a brief second before his jaw tensed in anger and he looked away.

The trio explained that they wanted the spell to enslave death so that they could take down Castiel.

Emma kept looking back and forth at all of them, but no one would look at her again, not even Sam.

She looked down at the floor, she wanted to tell them that Crowley had been holding her captive and that she wanted to call and check on them. But a room full of angered _I told you so's, _seemed a bit less appealing then leaving with Crowley.

He agreed to give them the spell, and Emma looked down and paused for a moment before using the toe of her shoe to break the devils trap. Crowley cocked his head to side as she stood in place.

"Emma?" Crowley questioned.

Ignoring him she looked around the room stopping her gaze on her dad, who still wouldn't look at her.

Slowly, she walked up to Crowley and grabbed his arm and he ported them away from the house.

Appearing in the study room of the house he and Emma shared he looked at her, as she leaned up against the desk and looked down at the shiny hard wood floor.

"For a minute, I almost thought you weren't going to break the devils trap." Crowley admitted, watching her closely as she stayed silent.

"Emma?" He asked, taking a step towards her.

"Emma, talk to me." Crowley instructed as he looked at her.

"And say what?" She asked, her tone sounded distant and indifferent.

"What's on your mind, I don't know…" He replied, wondering what was going on in her head.

"What do you want me to tell you? You want the truth, for a minute I didn't think I was going to break the devils trap either." She admitted, running her hands through her long brown hair.

"But lucky for you I guess, all three of them hate me more than I'm mad at you. So here we are." She said her tone stayed the same.

"I thought maybe I could leave you in the devils trap for a few days… let you know what I felt like for those days you kept me prisoner on the R.V. But it wouldn't have mattered… because your so damn stubborn and bull headed you wouldn't have even gotten the point." She told him, keeping her blue eyes glued to the door.

"I don't know what you don't understand; I couldn't just let you go. You could have gotten yourself killed, Emma. We didn't know what Cas was planning." Crowley explained, making excuses.

"What about after he told you he wasn't going to kill you?" She asked.

"Can you just help me get the damn spell for death?" Crowley asked her, as he walked over and looked down at the iron safe under a bookcase.

Silently, she crossed the room and bent down opening the safe and pulling the spell written on a piece of skin from the safe.

"I'll be back, I'm just going to drop it at the door." Crowley told her.

"I'm a human being, Crowley." Emma said, finally managing to look him in the eyes.

"Uh-huh.' Crowley said with a nod.

"I'm not some sort of pet… or slave." She said, keeping her gaze heavy on him.

"I never said you were…" Crowley said, as he glanced down at the spell in his hand.

"You didn't have to say it, you used your power to turn that damn necklace into a human shock collar…" She reminded him.

"I…" he started to say, but she kept talking.

"You literally busted my cellphone into a hundred pieces so that I couldn't even call to check on my dad. You took away my basic right of free will, all the while pretending it was because you cared about me." She said her mouth felt drier than cotton as she spoke.

"I do care about you. Emma, I lo…" He started to remind her how deeply he did care for her, but she cut him off again.

"It's not about love, Crowley. It's all about having control, and you were perfectly fine with controlling me. That's not how relationships work… it's a partnership, not a domination game." She went on.

Looking down at the spell in his hand, she remembered how much her dad and Sam and Dean needed the spell.

"Go ahead, take them the spell." She said, realizing she needed a few minutes to plan out what she was going to say.

"Are you going to be here when I get back?" He questioned.

"Yes." She admitted.

He looked at her, as if he were trying to see if she were telling the truth, before disappearing from the room.

"Jesus Christ." Emma breathed out as she rubbed her hands over her face and back through her hair. Dreading what was going to happen next.

**~{**}~{**}~{**}~**

_**A/N – So this chapter ended up a little longer than normal. ^_^ I hope you all liked it!**_

**Please take a few moments to let me know you are still reading and enjoying this story. I really appreciate each and every review… even if it's just a couple lines to let me know I still have readers for a certain story. **


	37. Falling From Cloud 9

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

**Chapter 37.**

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

Emma sat down in one of the oversized leather chairs in the living room of the house she shared with Crowley as she waited on his return.

Her eyes burned from lack of sleep and crying; she held her breath as she heard him descend the old wood stairs in their house.

"Emma, I know I've really screwed up lately…" He started to say but she cut him off.

"I warned you… months ago. I told you if you didn't stop treating me the way you did that you were going to lose me." She said, tucking her brown hair behind her ears.

"I know, but Emma how many times do I have to tell you that we didn't know what Cas was planning? It very well could have been suicide if I had let you go." He pointed out.

"Maybe, but either way it was my decision to make. Looking back, all of the signs were there… the controlling and you making me feel bad about myself, I guess somewhere deep down I knew this could never work out. Maybe that's why I wanted it so bad…" She said, shaking her head.

"Don't say that, you're just upset." He reasoned, as he sat down on the couch that faced the chair she was in.

"We can't do this any longer, Crowley; I can't keep doing this to myself. I honestly can't believe I stayed this long, especially after everything you've put me through." She continued her speech.

"I never meant for any of this to hurt you." He admitted as he watched her closely.

"Maybe, maybe not… I don't even know anymore. But what I do know is that you were my everything. You meant more to me than anything or anyone else, and I think that's why it hurts so bad that you don't feel the same." She said, choking back the lump in her throat.

"That isn't true." Crowley said, shaking his head.

"Yes, it is." Emma argued.

"From the first moment I saw you, you were all that I wanted." He told her, not sure how to make her understand what he felt.

"See, that's it, you wanted to have me. Being with me wasn't enough, was it? You had to try and break me down and make me feel bad about having friends and caring about my dad. All you really wanted was to own me." She explained her train of thought.

"I want you, Emma." He told her, unable to think of words to describe his feelings towards her.

"I want you too, more than anything…" She said, her voice trailing off as she brushed a few tears away from her face.

"Then stop doing this, we can make it work… we have for this long." Crowley pointed out.

"And I rolled with all the punches, took the good with the bad and it wasn't enough. Because you just kept expecting more and more out of me… even after I told you how much it all kept hurting me. I did everything I possibly could to make you happy and help you with whatever you needed, and what did you do?" She asked, looking at him.

This time he was silent, at a loss as to what to say back to her.

"You just kept asking and taking more and more from me. I guess I'm partly guilty, because I just kept going along with it… hunting alphas, playing a spy…"She said, as she looked down at the floor between their shoes.

"Out with it, Emma. What are you getting at?" He asked her.

"What I'm trying to say is that, I'm done… with everything and done with you." She said.

Crowley had expected her to break down, and threaten to leave like she had done all the other times; he wasn't expecting her to end it.

"What?" He asked as he stood up.

Standing also and facing him she said, "There are more things broken here than I can even begin to consider fixing. We're over Crowley."

She found strength in her words as she spoke to him, gaining confidence as she spoke.

"You can't be serious." He said, turning his head slightly to the side and giving her a hard stare.

"Do I really look like I'm kidding? It's better for both of us to just end this now before we screw it all up even more." She told him.

"No." He stated.

"No?" She questioned.

"I'm not losing you, Emma." He told her, his voice was an eerie calm, but she could hear the threating undertones.

She raised her eyebrows at him.

"You can't honestly be that surprised." She said looking at him confused.

He shook his head.

She looked at him for a few moments longer, before she went upstairs and packed a small bag of essentials.

As she walked towards the front door, she looked back at him even though she knew she shouldn't look back. He was still standing in the same spot as when she went upstairs.

He watched her as she quickly diverted her eyes from his and walked out the door, slowly pulling it shut behind her.

He had wanted to stop her, but he didn't even know where to begin. He wanted to apologize, tell her he had asked her to do way too much and it was unfair to her. He wanted to tell her he had never felt anything as strong as the love he felt for her, and that he didn't want a life without her.

But he didn't say anything; he just stood there and let her walk away.

**~{**}~**

Emma had ditched the car she had stolen a couple streets away, as she now headed on foot to the home she had grown up in. She knew her dad didn't want a thing to do with her; but her wallet and money were gone, everything had been lost with the car accident.

Quietly she walked into the house pulling the door shut behind her. She headed down to the basement with her small bag of belongings.

She figured if Crowley hadn't tried to stop her from leaving, then he wouldn't come after her… but on the chance that he did. She knew she couldn't stand to see him again.

Pulling the door shut to the panic room, she sat down on the cot and dropped her bag to the floor.

All of the strength she had felt before when she was talking to him was gone, and she tried to hold back the tears but they just kept flowing down her face like water from an overflowing bathtub.

Wiping her face, she then wiped her tear stained hands on her jeans, stopping when she felt something in the pocket of her jeans.

Reaching a hand in she pulled out the necklace with the blood spell that Crowley had used to control her.

Emma didn't know he had slipped it into her pocket when she had run from the R.V, in an attempt to track her if she did manage to get away.

Pulling a metal trashcan over beside her, she used an iron pole to bust the small glass bubble containing both of their blood mixed together, and poured salt in onto the necklace. Taking a deep breath she poured some lighter fluid in and set it on fire.

Lying down on the bed, she crumpled up pages of newspaper and kept tossing them in to the trashcan she watched as the flames kept rising just above the metal rim.

At some point she finally drifted off to sleep.

_**~{**}~{**}~{**}~**_

_**A/N – Thank you for reading! Poor Emma and Crowley…**_

_**I really hope you all liked the update! ^_^**_

**Please take a few moments to leave a review and let me know if you did. Even just a few lines to let me know you're still keeping up with the chapters, and I appreciate them all so much! And all of your kind words inspire me to keep writing and getting these chapters up soon. ^_^**


	38. Sober

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

**Chapter 38.**

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

Bobby opened the door to his panic room and walked inside to see Emma sound asleep on the cot.

Walking over to her, he stopped and looked down in the metal trashcan. Leaning down he pulled out the charred remains of the necklace.

"Emma, wake up." Bobby said as he shook his sleeping daughter and dropped the necklace back into trashcan.

Slowly, she sat up and rubbed her raw eyes.

Pulling her legs up to herself, she gave him room to sit down on the bed.

"How did you know I was down here?" Emma asked.

"I could hear you snoring upstairs in the kitchen." He admitted, looking at her.

"I don't snore." She stated.

"You do when you're sick, or when you've been crying… when you can't breathe out of your nose." He reminded her.

"Great." She mumbled as she looked over at the trashcan.

"What happened?" He asked her.

"I screwed up." She said shaking her head as tears filled her eyes again.

"I could have told you that… I did tell you that." Bobby reminded her.

"I know, but I thought I could handle it…" Emma sobbed as she rested her head on her knees.

"So it's really over?" Bobby asked, a little cautious that she might be spying again.

She couldn't even speak, she just nodded her head.

"He break up with you?" Bobby asked, not entirely sure what questions to ask.

"No… I left him." Emma admitted.

"Okay… then why are you crying If you're the one who left him?" Bobby asked.

"Because I love him." Emma cried, as she lay back down on her side and pulled her knees up to her chest.

Bobby looked at her, and then around the room before awkwardly asking, "Is there anything I can do?"

"I just want to be alone." She said her voice barely audible through the sobs.

Bobby nodded and left her alone.

A few hours later he was sitting at the kitchen table reading over the newspaper when Emma walked into the room.

Silently she walked over to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup of coffee, taking a drink she frowned and poured some whiskey in it from an open bottle on the counter.

"I already put some in." Bobby said, he always added an extra ingredient in his coffee.

"Not enough." Emma said as she took a drink of her spiked coffee, before sighing and dumping it down the drain the filled then mug with straight alcohol.

"It's barely even 10:30 in the morning, Emma." Bobby said as he folded the paper and looked at her.

"Just cause it kills your liver, don't mean it ain't medicine." Emma said, as she drank half the cup in one swallow.

Bobby sighed, as she repeated the same words he used to say to her when she was younger and complained about his drinking.

"Never thought I'd hear you say those words." Bobby admitted as he took a drink of his coffee.

"Yeah well… guess the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree, in some ways at least." She said, her eyes sad as she looked at the half empty bottle of alcohol sitting in the middle of the table.

"I'm sorry I showed up like this, dad. I didn't have anywhere else to go… my car's destroyed and most of my fake id's and money with it. I know I'm the last person you want to see…" She said, her voice trailed off.

"You're my daughter, Emma." Bobby pointed out, looking at her.

"Yeah, a terrible excuse for one; I spied on you… Sam and Dean hate me. You wouldn't even look at me." She pointed out to him, as she poured more liquor in her coffee mug.

"I should go." Emma said, as she slowly rose to her feet.

"Where are you going to go?" Bobby asked her.

"I'll call a few contacts… see if any of them will still talk to me; get some id's and credit card numbers. Head back out on the road, I guess." She said with a shrug.

"Unless… you're offering the panic room up to your pathetic excuse of a daughter?" She said, making eye contact with him.

"No." Bobby said, as he took a drink of his coffee again.

"Fair enough." Emma breathed out, before saying. "I'm gonna grab my bag from the basement."

After Emma retrieved her small bag of belongings she headed back through the kitchen to go out the back door.

"Emma… it's just that with everything going on right now… I can't take the chance of you screwing me over. Again." He admitted.

"I understand." She said as she opened the door and started to walk out.

"Emma, wait. I've got a credit card or something laying around here you can use for a hotel room for a while…" He said as he stood up from the table.

"It's fine. I'll figure something out." She said softly over her shoulder as she pulled the door shut behind her.

**~{*A Week Later*}~**

Emma lay on her back on the couch of a cabin that had belonged to Rufus as she chased down some Tylenol with the last of a bottle of beer.

Singing along with a song from the radio, she opened another bottle and started to drink the cold liquid when she heard gravel crunching outside and looked out to see an ambulance pull into the drive way.

"What the hell?" She wondered out loud as she grabbed a shot gun and opened the door of the cabin, walking out onto the porch.

"Dad?" She called as he got out of the driver's seat.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, looking at him concerned.

"What are you doing here?" Bobby retorted by asking her the same question.

She shrugged.

"What happened?" She asked as he opened the back of the ambulance and she saw an unconscious Sam laying on a hospital gurney in the back.

"The Leviathans burnt the house down, Emma." Bobby explained everything to her.

Climbing up into the ambulance with Sam, she looked down at him.

"Is he going to be okay?" she asked, looking up at her dad.

"Let's get him inside." Bobby said.

"Where's Dean?" Emma asked as she helped her dad lift the gurney out of the ambulance.

"Passed out up front, he's got a broken leg." Bobby told her.

Once inside of the house, Bobby looked around at all of the empty liquor bottles covering the kitchen counters and tables, the living room floor and spilling off of the coffee table.

~{*A Week Later*}~

Everyone had been lying low at Rufus's cabin, trying to gather info on leviathans, and waiting for Dean's leg to heal up.

"Hey…" Emma said cautiously as she walked up to Sam as he sat at the table in the kitchen.

"Hey Emma." Sam replied as he looked up at her.

Sitting down she said, "I'm glad you're finally awake… it was kind of touch and go for a while. Dad and I weren't sure how much head trauma you really had from that leviathan hitting you."

He nodded, but kept his eyes on the wood table.

"I get it that you don't really want to talk to me… I've been pretty terrible to you. But Sam, I really am sorry." She said her finally sober blue eyes stared through him.

"Are you? What exactly are you sorry for Emma?" He asked, a twinge of anger in his voice.

"For hurting you, for spying and playing for the wrong team for betraying all of you over and over again; you have no idea how sorry I am." She said her words honest.

"I believe you… but that doesn't erase anything you've done." Sam pointed out to her.

"I don't really expect it to… I just wanted you to know." She said, as she rose to her feet.

Sam watched as she walked down a narrow hallway to the room she had been staying in.

After a few moments he got up and followed her into the room.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked as she packed up the small amount of clothes she had brought with her from the house she had shared with Crowley.

"To another safe house, Rufus had quite a few of them… he was more paranoid than my dad." Emma said with a slight smile.

"You don't have to go Emma." Sam said, leaning against the door frame.

"Sure I do." She responded, as she sat down on the side of the bed to tie her shoes.

"It's not like any of use haven't messed up before… we always work through it." Sam said.

"This is so different; Sam… no one here will ever trust me again. Not even my own father." Emma breathed out as she looked at Sam.

"You think Dean and Bobby trusted me immediately after I got off the demon blood? You weren't here to see it, Emma." Sam reminded her.

"But they all could forgive you because you were poisoned by the blood, it wasn't entirely you." She said, her voice slightly raised.

"it's not all that different." Sam said, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What are you saying? You're saying you trust me?" Emma asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm saying that in time, it's not out of the question." Sam admitted.

"That's really sweet Sam, and I'm entirely undeserving of the gesture. I know how bad I messed up… the best thing for all of us is if I just go." Emma said what she was thinking.

"And do what? Lock yourself up in a house and drink yourself to death?" Sam asked her. He had seen the massive amount of liquor bottles in the safe house from her short stay before they got there.

"Maybe, who knows… maybe the whole what doesn't kill you makes you stronger saying is true and I'll emerge from this a better person." Emma said, her tone sounded distant as she avoided his eyes again.

"You can stay here with us." Sam pointed out.

"It's just better if I go." Emma said, as she zipped up her bag of newly acquired weapons.

"What I'm trying to say is that I don't want you to go, Emma." Sam finally admitted what he had been thinking the whole time.

"What?" She asked confused.

"We can fix this Emma, but not if you run away. I want you to stay here… with me." Sam admitted.

_**~{**}~{**}~{**}~**_

_**A/N – Hey everyone sorry I've been neglecting all of my stories. I finally got all moved into the new place, but then lost the box I had packed my flash drives in! Thankfully, I found them yesterday and I hope to be back to updating regularly.**_

_**Thank you all for bearing with me. ^_^**_

**I'd really appreciate it if you'd take the time to leave a review and let me know if you are still reading and liking the story. You're kind words mean the world to me and inspire me to keep writing. ^_^**


	39. Bender

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

**Chapter 39.**

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

Dean watched from the chair he was sitting in as Emma and Sam sat close together in the kitchen looking at a laptop.

His jaw tensed in anger as it seemed that Sam had forgiven her for all she'd done. He had watched silently for over a week as the pair had seemed to grow closer and closer.

Sam left to get them some food and Emma stayed behind to keep trying to find information out on the Leviathans.

"So you and Sam are getting pretty close, huh?" Dean asked only moments after his younger brother had walked out of the door.

"I guess." Emma said as she looked up from her computer screen.

"Great." Dean muttered as he looked back to the Spanish soap-opera he was watching.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Emma asked her eyebrows raised.

"Do you really even have to ask?" Dean questioned her back.

"I guess so." Emma admitted.

"Emma, you are the last thing in the world that Sam needs right now; with the wall being broken he is barely holding it all together." Dean pointed out.

"And you think I'm going to make things worse? Dean, that makes no sense." Emma argued.

"You always make things worse." Dean told her his eyes dark as he spoke.

Emma ignored his remark and tried to go back to researching.

"You said over a week ago that you were going to take off." Dean said, shutting the television off to focus on her.

"I was going to… but Sam asked me to stay." Emma told him.

"And now that you don't have Crowley you jumped at the opportunity." Dean mumbled loud enough for Emma to hear him.

Her eyes darkened at the mention of Crowley's name.

"It's not like that… don't you get it? You, Sam, my dad and I are the only hope at taking down the Leviathans…isn't this one of those times when we all just have to push anger aside and band together?" Emma asked as she closed the laptop sensing a fight brewing.

Dean was silent.

"I get that you don't trust me anymore… and I understand why you probably hate me, but this whole situation is bigger than us." Emma tried to reason with him.

"If you want my opinion… this whole thing wouldn't have happened if you hadn't started screwing a demon. Damn Emma, you've been hunting just as long as we have!" Dean yelled at her.

"I made a mistake, Dean." Emma weakly tried to defend herself.

"Don't downplay it." Dean warned.

"I don't know what to say anymore, Dean. Not all of us were born as perfect as you." Emma snapped her blue eyes raging with anger and pain.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked surprised at her words.

"You're right, we've all been hunting damn neared our entire lives… you know just as well as I do how easily you can be led into the darkness. But you effortlessly always made the right decisions, while I've always fought so hard to try and keep up with you." Emma said, her eyes growing darker as she spoke.

"You used to follow me around like a lost puppy when we were kids, Emma." He said.

"Because I wanted to be just like you; I wanted my dad to love me as much as he loves you." Emma said her words a little low as she choked back a lump in her throat.

After a pause Dean asked, "Wait… what?"

"My dad has always adored you, Dean. I tried so hard to be just like when we were growing up. I kept telling myself if I did better he'd look at me with the same look he gave you. But it never happened. Every time your dad would dump you and Sam and on us… it was like I didn't exist anymore. And then when he'd show back up to get you guys, all my dad could talk about was perfect Dean and quiet little Sam." Emma choked out, emotions she had been repressing since childhood came flooding back.

"You're joking right? Emma you're his daughter! He was always harder on you because of how much he loves you…" Dean said, his face softening a little.

Quickly wiping some tears away she shook her head.

"He didn't even call me once when I took off and left the country, Dean." Emma reminded him.

"He was upset." Dean reminded her back.

"And then I come back and he's half paralyzed in a wheelchair, and then I get the chance to help him... do something no one else can… give him his legs back. Yeah, I made the deal with Crowley to find out where Death was… but selfishly I made the deal so I could add onto it to help my dad walk again. I don't even know what I expected to happen, I know it doesn't make any sense but there was this part of me that thought I was saving his life by helping him. I thought that maybe, just maybe it might bring us closer and we'd finally have that bond… like the one you and him have." Emma said, now crying more than before as she cursed herself for not being able to control the tears.

"And how did that resonate into you ending up with Crowley?" Dean asked trying to figure out how she had gotten so lost.

"He wanted me… he courted me and I've never had the before. My relationships last as long as yours do, one -maybe a few nights. But it was different with him, he kept coming back and I know what you're thinking but it wasn't entirely physical. He stuck around and actually wanted to know me, and the more I revealed to him the stronger the connection got and I fell for him." Emma said, her voice cracking a little with her tears.

Her eyes scanned the old peeling wallpaper on the wall above Dean's head as she tried to avoid his eyes.

"Then I did what you all wanted… I left him. And I'm damn neared chastised more now than when I was still with him." She said, as she dried her tears and quickly swatted away the new ones starting to slip from her eyes.

Dean's green eyes lost all traces of anger as he looked at her, for the first time in a long time he knew that she was telling the entire truth. The girl he used to know was shining through and he immediately regretted how harsh he had been on her.

Slowly walking down the hallway she felt more like she was floating as her head pounded loudly behind her bloodshot eyes.

Gathering her bags, but not even caring if she collected all of her belongings she moved back down the hallway and towards the front door.

Dean looked up from the coffee table he had been staring at.

"I'm sorry." Dean apologized.

"Not as sorry as I am." She spoke softly as she put her hand on the doorknob and walked out of the house.

"Hey…" Sam said his smile falling as his eyes landed on her bags.

"I thought we agreed you'd stay." Sam said, setting the bag of food and drink carrier down on the ground.

"Things change." She said as she loaded her bags into the trunk of the car she was taking.

"I don't understand." Sam admitted as he looked at her.

"It's not difficult to grasp. I know that I'm what you want, but I'm not what you need, Sam. Things around me are messy and I always manage to ruin every good thing I've got going for me. You don't deserve to be pulled down with me." Emma said shaking her head in anger at herself as a few tears slid down her face.

"Did Dean tell you that?" Sam asked as he angrily looked past her to the house.

"No." Emma lied, not sure why she was protecting Dean.

"I'm sorry… I just find it a little hard to believe that I run out for lunch, and you up deciding you're leaving." Sam said.

"The best possible thing to happen right now is for me to go before we make this any more complicated and painful." Emma said as she turned and looked at the older model car.

"I'm sick of everyone telling me what's best for me, don't I get a say in this Emma?" He asked.

Closing her eyes and holding back more tears she shook her head back and forth.

Turning around her blue eyes glistened in the sun from the tears and she leaned up and kissed him; holding onto the back of his neck as she pushed her body against his.

"I'm sorry, Sam." She breathed out as she broke their kiss.

**(((****2 Weeks Later****)))**

Emma raised her head up off the pillow and looked around when she heard some clanking noises.

"Sam?" She questioned, sitting up a little farther; immediately regretting the movement when it felt like her eyes were going to pop out of her head.

"You've really spent the last 2 weeks on a bender?" Sam asked as he grabbed more empty liquor bottles and beer cans throwing them into a trash bag he was carrying.

"I just saw you last week." Emma argued.

"It's been 2 weeks Emma." Sam said, looking at her.

"Ugh." She groaned as she lay back down.

"Really? Mixing these with alcohol could have killed you." Sam scolded as he picked up a half empty bottle of prescription pain killers in someone else's name.

"Don't judge me. What are you even doing here?" She asked.

"Making sure you're still alive." Sam said as he dropped the full bag to the floor and opened another empty one.

"Do you really have to clean this early in the morning?" Emma asked.

"It's after 5pm." Sam corrected.

"How did you find me?" Emma asked, pulling the blanket up to her chin.

"I got a list of Rufus's safe houses from Bobby." Sam admitted as he continued to pick up her mess.

"You need to get up and eat something." Sam told her as he walked over to the bed.

"Nothing sounds good." Emma said, turning on her side and facing away from him.

"When was the last time you even ate something?" Sam asked her.

"Apparently 2 weeks ago." Emma said as her eyes started to close again.

"Get Up." Sam ordered.

"Why?" Emma asked keeping her eyes closed and her body facing away from him.

"Because there just might still be some hope for your liver." Sam answered.

"I'm not going to tell you again, get up." Sam said as he tied up the last trash bag of bottles and walked over to the bed.

"I will get up when I'm good and ready, and right now… I'm not good or ready." She said, getting irritated with him.

Without another word to her, Sam lifted the opposite side of the mattress dumping her onto the carpet floor beside the bed.

**((()))((()))**

**_A/N - Thank you so much for reading! ^_^ I know it's been a month since my last update on this chapter but I still hope you enjoyed the update all the same_**. **I know it's seeming like Sam/Emma right now, but all of my fellow Crowley-fans don't worry... it's only a matter of time until he'll be back in the story ^_-**

**Please let me know if you are still reading and liking the story! It will only take a few moments to leave a review, even if it's just to say _hey, I'm still reading_ I appreciate it so much! When i'm trying to decide which story to update, I often read back over reviews... and it's your kind words that keep me going and get the next chapter posted.**

**XO**

**Sage**


	40. Rome Wasn't Built in a Day

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

**Chapter 40.**

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

"I can't believe you just did that." Emma said, her eyes narrowed at Sam as she was now standing beside the bed.

"I told you to get up." Sam said, shrugging.

"What's going on?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come on." Sam said, grabbing one of her hoodies and tossing it to her.

"What?" She asked.

"You need to eat." Sam said.

"I need another drink." Emma muttered, dropping her hoodie to the floor and heading into the kitchen.

Her eyes widened as she looked around the kitchen.

"Sam…" Emma said, her voice almost in a growl.

"You've drank enough, Emma." Sam said as he handed her her sweatshirt again.

"Stop!" Emma shrieked, throwing her hoodie back to him.

"Who the hell do you think you are showing up out of the blue and screwing my life up?" She said, tucking a strand of her tangled unruly hair behind her ear.

"I'm screwing you're life up? You're trying to drink yourself to death… you're my friend and I'm trying to help you." Sam said.

"I don't need your help." Emma snapped.

"Yes you do." Sam said, extending his arm with the sweatshirt to her again.

"I'm not some sort of project for you to try and fix. I am perfectly fine and the only thing I need is for you to get the hell out of here." Emma said her tone harsh as she stood her ground.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" Sam asked her as she went back to the bedroom and pulled a bottle of whiskey from one of her bags.

Sam groaned as he saw the bottle, he thought he had gotten rid of the alcohol before he woke her up.

"No." Emma breathed under her breath as she tried to open the bottle.

"You sure about that?" Sam asked, taking a step towards her. "Because that's not what it looks like to me."

"Can you just leave me alone?" Emma asked, her voice softer than before.

"No." Sam said as he walked up and pulled the bottle out of her hand.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Emma asked, her blue eyes sad as she looked up at him.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Sam asked her.

She was silent as she avoided his eyes now.

Putting his hands on her shoulders he looked at her, "Emma, I know that you're in pain. But the only one you are hurting living like this is yourself. Crowley isn't here to watch you self-destruct."

Emma psychically cringed at hearing Crowley's name.

"Step one, get some food in you and get you completely sobered up." Sam said, as he handed her her hoodie again.

This time she pulled it on over her tank top, and followed him out the door and the car she had gotten.

Sitting in the all night diner, Emma pulled the hood up on her head in an attempt to block some of the harsh lighting.

Without even asking the waitress sat a cup of steaming coffee down in front of Emma.

After Sam ordered his food Emma said, "I'll just have some soup."

"Is that all sweetie?" The older waitress asked peering over her notepad at Emma.

Emma nodded but Sam said, "Can you bring her a grilled cheese or something to?"

"Sure thing." The waitress said nodding before walking away.

"You have no right to order my food for me." Emma said crossing her arms over her growling stomach.

"I don't want to fight with you Emma." Sam said, as he stirred 10 packets of sugar into her coffee and slid it to her.

Taking a small drink and letting the warmth of the cup warm up her numb fingers she said, "Why are you here?"

"I tried calling you… you didn't answer." Sam said.

"I don't even know where my phone is." Emma admitted, taking another drink.

"What happened? You weren't even this bad when you left." Sam pointed out.

Sighing Emma hung her head as she said, "Dean's right… I'm a mess Sam. And being around me is the last thing you need right now."

"Dean's wrong… wrong about so many things." Sam said as he thought back to finding out that Dean had killed his childhood friend Amy.

"You're barely holding it together… you're melons cracked, Sam." Emma said frankly as she took another long sip of the hot coffee.

"I'm okay." Sam said.

"No your not." Emma argued.

"Why? Because that's what Dean said?" Sam asked.

"No… because you're still seeing the devil. I see you pushing on the scar on your hand. You're broke, Sam." Emma said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"So are you." Sam pointed out.

"That's true." Emma admitted with a nod.

After thanking the waitress for their food, she watched as Sam took a few bites of his salad.

"What happened with you and Dean?" Emma asked, she could always tell when they had been fighting.

Slowly Sam told her everything about Dean killing Amy and lied to him about it.

"I'm sorry." Emma said, her tired eyes honest as she looked at him.

Slowly Emma took a bite of her soup before frowning and adding some salt.

They talked a little more as they finished their food and headed back to the house.

"You got all quiet on me again." Sam poined out as they shut and locked the door behind them.

Emma nodded.

"Talk to me." Sam urged.

"I can't." Emma mumbled as she sat down on the couch and wrapped her arms around herself again.

"Why not?" Sam asked, taking a seat beside her.

"I… can't talk about it." Emma went on.

"You can't just hold everything in." Sam told her, shaking his head at how much she reminded him of Dean sometimes.

"I'm busted." She said, pulling her legs up on the couch with her and resting her forehead on her knees.

Sliding the hood from her head to get a better look at her, Sam asked "What?"

"I'm busted, Sam." Emma repeated.

"He broke me." Emma went on to say, not looking up.

"Crowley…?" Sam asked his voice soft.

"Don't you get it Sam? There is no saving me now, I'm broken." Emma said, looking at him finally.

"That's not true." Sam said.

"Isn't it? Because from where I'm sitting I'm never going to be the old Emma. I fell so hard for him, and everyone tried to warn me… but I kept telling myself that it didn't matter what he was, because he loved me. And somehow that justified it all." Emma admitted.

"Emma…" Sam started to say, but she kept talking.

"And the worst part of it is… it's not even his fault. He's a demon, and no matter how much genuinely loved me, he will never be anything other than what he is. I can't sit here and blame him, because I knew exactly what I was getting myself into. But I didn't care. I lost you and Dean, and my dad disowned me… but it didn't matter. He was the only thing mattered to me, and I didn't care what I had to do or who I had to hurt." Emma said, looking back down at herself.

"I'm just as selfish as he is." Emma said, tears stinging her eyes.

"You can't blame all of this on yourself. " Sam tried to comfort her.

"I'm so screwed up… the only reason that I left him is because he used a blood spell with the necklace on me. He had complete control of me so that I couldn't leave him." Emma said, tears spilling down her cheeks now as she spoke.

"So honestly if you came here to try and fix me, you're wasting your time because I'm busted." Emma said again, hugging her knees to her chest.

"I want to help you." Sam said, looking at her.

"I don't think I can be helped." Emma admitted, finally looking back at him.

"You're never going to get through this if you don't try." Sam said, his voice stern.

"I am trying." Emma said her voice had a slight whine to it.

"No you're not." Sam argued.

"Yes I am!' Emma exclaimed.

"You haven't done anything to help yourself… you just keep wallowing in your own self-pity. I know you're hurting… but come on Emma, you're really going to let this ruin you? You're really going to let Crowley win and get the best of you?" Sam questioned.

"What else am I supposed to do?" Emma asked, him her blue eyes still moist.

"You need to find a reason to get out of bed in the morning… wether it's hunting, family or even revenge. You've got life your life for you Emma, screw everyone else and screw what they think. I haven't given up on you, and you can't give up on yourself." Sam said, looking at her.

Her eyes widened as she looked at him.

"I'm not sure I know how to fix me." Emma admitted.

"Yes you do. You're going to survive like you always do. And slowly the days will turn into weeks and the weeks into months, and you will get stronger; things will get easier." Sam spoke from the heart as he looked at her.

**{{(((The next day)))}}**

Emma dried her hair and looked into the mirror, even though she had gotten a good night's sleep the dark circle still made her eyes look hollow.

Reaching into her bag she took her iron and multivitamin pills she had been prescribed when she was diagnosed with anemia.

Walking through the bedroom and into the kitchen she stood in the doorway and watched Sam as he researched on his computer.

"You spying on me?" Sam questioned, glancing up at her.

"Did you find a case?" She questioned.

Looking at her Sam smiled.

"You look better." He said, a little relief in his voice.

"I still look like complete hell. But I found a reason to get out of bed today…" Emma said as she carried the bottle of whiskey to the sink.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

As she poured the last of the bottle down the drain she said, "The realization that I didn't get this bad over night, so I'm not going to be fixed over night. I'm going to tackle this like any other case, one step at a time."

Sam smiled at her.

"Thank you." Emma said to him, as she tossed the empty bottle in the trashcan.

**~{**}~{**}~{**}~**

_**A/N – Thank you all for reading! I'm so sorry updates have been slow on my Supernatural stories, I've been on a writing kick for my Vampire Diaries stories lately.**_

_**But seeing the season 8 premier of Supernatural last night inspired me to get back into my SPN stories! Speaking of the premier… what did you all think? I'm really excited for season 8! ^_^**_

_**I also have a new Crowley/OFC fanfic titled "Skyfall" ^_^**_

**I always love hearing from my readers, and I would really appreciate it if you could take a few moments to leave a review and let me know that you're still reading. You all really don't know how much your words mean to me, and inspire me to keep writing. ^_^**


	41. A Small Reminder of the Past

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

**Chapter 41.**

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

It had been over a week since Sam had showed up to try and help Emma after getting into a fight with Dean.

Even though they were off to a rocky start, things were getting better between Sam and Emma and they had grown much closer.

Emma's eyes fluttered open as the bedroom of the house they had been staying in was bright from the suns harsh rays.

Slowly she turned her head and looked to Sam who was lying in the bed beside her.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked turning and facing him as she rose up on an elbow.

"I just kind of can't believe we're here." He admitted.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused by his statement.

Rising up he looked at her as he reached out and brushed some hair out of her face.

"I mean us. I can't believe after everything we're here together…" He said, as he leaned in and kissed her.

Pulling back she smiled and said, "Me either."

A little while later Emma stood in the bathroom with Sam as she towel dried her hair from the shower and he brushed his teeth.

"You think maybe we should try and find a case?" Emma asked, gauging his reaction closely.

"I don't know… we haven't left the house in almost a week. Not since the day we went to the store… we've even been cooking meals. I'm going stir crazy." She admitted.

After rinsing the toothpaste of his mouth, he turned and leaned against the sink and looked at her as she sprayed some leave-in-conditioner in her long hair and started to work through the tangles.

"Well, where do you want to go?" He asked.

"We could find a case…" She offered again.

"Or we can go do something else, see a movie or go out to dinner." He said.

"And then what? Come back here and stay in for another week?" She asked.

"It's not been that bad, Emma." He told her.

She nodded. He was right, the past week had been stress free and the exact kind of comfortable environment she needed.

"It hasn't been bad at all, Sam. I just… need to get out, and more than some date night." She told him.

"We could go for a run… or hit a gym." He said, knowing she was itching to go do something.

"Why don't you want to hunt with me?" She asked him, her lips now pressed into a thin straight line.

'It's not that I don't want to with you. I just think that you shouldn't rush back into things out there." He said.

"Really? You sure you don't want to get back out there. I'm doing fine, and I want to hunt." Emma told him.

Sam nodded.

"Okay, we'll look for something next week." He agreed.

She smiled.

"Okay, good." She answered.

Then as Sam turned and was halfway through the door way Emma's smile fell.

"What do you mean next week?" Shea asked, as she followed him.

He didn't respond as he continued his walk into the kitchen.

"Why not this week?" Emma asked as she looked around the small kitchen.

"Well… we could find a case this week." Sam said.

"That's what I want." Emma said nodding.

"Or, there's the alternative…" Sam said.

"Which is?" Emma asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well… we could stay here until next week. I can think of a thousand ways to keep you from getting bored." Sam said, with a smile as he leaned down and kissed her.

After a very long, heated kiss she pulled back. "A thousand ways, huh?" she asked.

"Maybe more." Sam said as he lifted her up onto the kitchen counter and continued their passionate kissing.

As he moved his mouth from her lips and trailed down the side of her neck, she looked past him.

"Wait… Sam, stop." Emma said, lightly pushing him back.

"What's wrong?" He asked her taking a step back and letting her slide off the counter top.

"Did you put that there?" She asked, pointing a finger to dark blue box with a black lace ribbon tied around it.

"No…" Sam said, as they both walked over to the table.

Emma reached forward and untied the ribbon, letting it fall to the floor by her feet as she removed the top of the box.

"Keys?" Sam asked, as Emma removed the key ring.

Emma walked through the living and opened the front door as Sam looked the kitchen over for anything thing else out of place or that didn't belong there.

"Oh my god…" she muttered under her breath.

"Sam!" She yelled.

In moments he joined her outside, his eyes wide at the same sight she was looking at.

Sitting in the gravel driveway, looking extremely out of place with the overgrown yard and old house was a brand new, shiny black Chrysler 300. An exact match the one Crowley had given her that got destroyed when he ported her to him from the car.

"He was here, Sam." Emma said as she looked up at him.

Sam was silent, knowing she was right. It was the same type of car that Crowley had gotten her before when they were together.

"He was in the house when we were sleeping and we didn't even know it." Emma continued to realize as the color began to drain from her face.

"We have to pack up and leave." Emma said as she pushed Sam back into the house and towards the bedroom.

Sam watched as Emma tossed her bags on the bed and began filling them up with both dirty and clean clothes that had been strewn over the room and fell out of the bags before.

"Check everything to make sure there's no tracking coins or anything." Emma said.

Sam didn't respond.

"Why aren't you packing?" Emma asked.

"I don't get it." Sam admitted, as he finally grabbed a few of his bags and packed his things up.

"Get what?" She asked him.

"A new car? Is he trying to win you back with it?" Sam asked.

"I don't think so…" She said, before taking a deep breath and saying. "I think it's his way of saying that wherever I go, he's going to find me. He was in the house and left this right in the middle of the kitchen table where we were bound to see it. He wants to get under my skin or something."

"But if he were in the house… he had to know I was here…" Sam's voice trailed off.

"So why are you still alive?" Emma said his thoughts out loud.

"Pretty much." Sam said with a nod.

"I don't know… I guess maybe he figured I wouldn't forgive him if he killed you. I really don't know why Crowley does half the stuff he does.

"But… let's go before he decides to show back up." Emma said, grabbing her bags and heading for the door with Sam following her.

As they got into the older car they had stolen a little while ago, Sam drove them away from the house.

Emma looked at the beautiful new car still sitting untouched in the driveway of the house, before swallowing hard and turning the radio on as she tried to think of anything else besides Crowley.

**(((A few days later)))**

Emma and Sam headed to the town of Lily Dale, where they thought they might have a case.

"Hello?" She answered her phone.

"Hey, I definitely think this is our type of case." Sam told her.

"Me two, I found some stuff online. I'll show you when you get back to the hotel." Emma said.

"Okay, I'm leaving now. I'll grab lunch on the way." He said.

"Thanks." Emma said.

When Sam's end of the line was silent she asked, "Hello?"

"I'm still here…" Sam said.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, concerned.

"I ran into someone… but we'll talk about it when I get back." Sam said, deciding not to tell Emma he had ran into Dean.

"Okay… see you soon." She said as she hung up the phone.

About 20 minutes later Emma looked up when she saw the doorknob on the hotel door rattle, followed by a knock.

Figuring it was Sam and he had just forgot his key she opened the door and said, "Forget your key?"

Her eyes widened when she saw Dean.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I came to talk to Sam, what are you doing here?" He asked her.

"I'm here with Sam…" She admitted.

Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Wait, you're here with Sam? As in the two of you are here together…like together, together?" Dean asked her.

"What are you… in 7th grade? Together, together?" Emma asked, looking at him annoyed.

"I just didn't expect to see you here is all." Dean said as he walked past her in the hotel room.

Emma watched as he looked around the room and shook his head when he saw there was only one bed in the room.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked her.

"Supposed to be getting lunch. He didn't tell you I was here with him?" Emma asked, trying to hide that it bothered her.

"Nope." Dean answered.

"Well, he didn't tell me you were in town either." Emma retorted.

After a few moments of awkward silence, the door to the hotel room opened and Sam looked back and forth between Dean and Emma.

"You forgot to mention that you're here with Emma." Dean said disapprovingly to his younger brother.

"I told you not to come by the hotel until I called you." Sam argued, as he sat the bag of fast food down on the table.

"Why didn't you tell him I was here?" Emma asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I was going talk to you about it when I got back. I didn't expect him to be here." Sam told her honestly.

**(((The next morning)))**

Sam woke up and looked around the hotel room.

"What are you doing?" He asked, as he saw Emma zipping her bag closed.

"Pretty sure I found a werewolf case, I'm gonna go check it out." Emma admitted.

"And forget about this case?" Sam asked as he stood beside the bed.

"I think you and Dean have this one covered." Emma said.

"If you want to tell Dean I don't want to work this with him, I can." Sam offered.

"That's the exact opposite of what I want. You and Dean have some heavy stuff you guys need to sort out. My being here is just adding more tension, and even though I am still mad at him I don't want to come between you." Emma told him.

"You don't have to go." Sam told her.

"Yes, I do. But once you and Dean work things out, I'll be back… after I kill the werewolf of course." Emma said, smiling at him.

"Call me when you're done with this case, okay?" Emma said, as she walked up and kissed Sam.

**~{**}~{**}~{**}~**

**A/N - **_**Thank you so much for reading, I hope everyone liked the update! Sorry it's been so long since my last update, school work has been keeping me so busy! **_

**I'd really appreciate it if you'd take the time to leave me a review; it means so much to me! Often, when trying to figure out which story to update I go by which ones seem to be more popular. So please if you're still reading and liking the story don't be a silent reader. ^_^**


	42. Wedding Blues

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

**Chapter 42.**

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

A few weeks later, Emma was sitting in front of a slot machine in Vegas when her phone went off.

She looked down to see it said 1 new text from Dean.

"What could you possibly want from me?" Emma muttered as she opened the text.

She had to read it about 4 times to make sure she was reading it right.

Not even cashing out, Emma got up from her machine and ran out the door heading over to the chapel that Dean had texted her the address of.

Flinging open the door she walked in and looked around.

"What the hell is going on?" Emma demanded to know.

"Emma… I was going to call you." Sam said, standing up.

A girl in a wedding dress stood and faced her.

"So you're Emma?" The girl asked looking her up and down.

"And you are?" Emma asked.

"That's Becky." Dean said, walking up and standing beside Emma.

"Becky? As in the Becky you said was crazy, the one obsessed with those Supernatural books?" Emma asked.

"I'm not crazy… just crazy about Sam." Becky told her.

Becky looked back and forth between Sam and Emma.

"I'm gonna go pay the bill… I think you two need to talk." She said as she excused herself.

"What is going on? I leave you alone for a couple of days because you wanted to camp and hike in the desert and you freaking get married?" Emma asked, shock apparent on her face.

"And to Becky? Becky?" Dean asked, in complete disbelief at his brother.

"I'm sorry Emma, I know this can't be easy for you. I didn't plan for this to happen, I just ran into Becky and I knew she was the one I wanted to marry." Sam explained.

"I'm not even going to pretend that makes any sense." Emma said.

"I know you're probably hurt…" Sam started to say, but Emma cut him off,

"Hurt? Umm… try more like betrayed." Emma said.

"I didn't want to hurt or betray you… but I love Becky more than I've ever loved anything in my entire life. We're meant to be together, and I'm sorry. But I hope one day you can find someone who makes you feel the way that Becky makes me feel.

After Becky and Sam had left Emma looked over at Dean who shook his head, "I'm gonna be sick." He said.

"I don't blame you." Emma said as she turned and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked following her.

"Umm, well… probably back to the casino where I'm going to drink myself sick and blow every single penny I've got." Emma admitted.

"I need you to help me get Sam back." Dean said.

"I'm as confused as you are, but you saw them. I don't think there is any tearing them apart." Emma said, as she started down the sidewalk.

"So you're just going to give up?" Dean asked her.

"Why shouldn't I? He's somehow in love with crazy Becky." Emma replied.

"This isn't Sam, there is something wrong with him. She's got him under some spell or something." Dean told her.

"Well, good luck Dean." Emma said, as she stopped walking and faced him on the crowded sidewalk.

"You're not giving up on Sam." Dean told her.

"All the crap that you've done, and he's never once given up on you. Now you know as well I do that a few days ago he was in love with you, and didn't give a crap about Becky. Something is wrong here and you know it." Dean said.

"Something is wrong, I admit it. But I can't get involved with this…" Emma said, trying not to let the sadness in her eyes show.

"Look, I know we haven't been getting along lately. But can you put the fact that you hate me aside for right now, this is Sam. Can't you just suck it up and work with me here?" Dean asked her.

"I don't hate you, Dean." Emma said.

"You don't?" Dean asked.

"You're the one who hates me, you have ever since the thing with Crowley." Emma said, still feeling a stab of pain in her heart at using his name.

"I don't hate you, Emma. I will never understand it… but I don't hate you." Dean told her.

Emma looked around at all the lights of the city.

"Okay, where do we start?" Emma asked.

"We follow them to Delaware." Dean said.

"Delaware? Dean we're in Nevada… that's across the U.S." Emma said.

"Sam mentioned something about how they were going to her family's place in Delaware. So let's go." He said.

"That's well over a day of driving. You do realize we might possibly kill each other before the road trip is over, right?" She asked.

Once they were in the car and on their way to Delaware they called and filled Bobby in on what was happening.

Emma held the phone between them with her dad on speaker.

"So let me get this straight… you are working together on this? You two?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah Bobby." Dean said.

"Okay, well let me know how everything goes." Bobby told them.

"Will do." Both Emma and Dean said in unison.

Glancing over at each other they laughed a little about speaking the exact same thing at the same time.

"And one more thing idjits, don't kill each other." Bobby said.

After the call had ended Emma tucked her phone back into her pocket and looked out the window as they left the beautiful lights of the city and headed down some dark country roads.

"Hey Em… about the way I've been acting…" Dean stopped, hating to talk about feelings.

"Well, you do owe me an apology but I get that you're hurting from everything that happened and losing Cas. And then being worried about Sam when he's hallucinating about the devil. You've got a lot on your plate." Emma said, looking over at him.

"But I took it all out on you." Dean said.

"Dean, you know I'm about as keen on chick flick moments as you are… so why don't you just apologize for being a dick and skip the sappiness." Emma said.

Dean laughed and shook his head. "Sorry for being a dick."

"Apology accepted." Emma said, as she reached over and turned the radio stations until she found a classic rock station.

A day after they had arrived in Delaware, Emma stood with Dean as he rang the doorbell to where Becky and Sam were.

Sam opened the door and looked at them surprised.

"This is us being supportive, for you and the misses." Dean said, his tone awkward as he handed Sam a waffle iron.

"We picked it out together." Emma chimed in, doing her best to smile.

"It's a waffle iron, non stick." Dean said.

"You guys went shopping together?" Sam asked as he looked back and forth between them.

"Are we all good?" Dean asked, with a sigh.

Sam smiled and nodded.

"Good, because I'm sniffing a case in this town. Score is, guy wins Powerball gets squished by a truck." Dean shared.

"Second guy went for the bench to the majors, and one week later his face was the catcher's mitt." Emma added.

"You two are really getting along." Sam pointed out, surprised.

"Our first thought was Crossroads demons but then there's that 10 year time frame on collecting souls." Becky said from behind them.

Dean and Emma looked to see a wall of newspaper clippings about the accidents.

"That's if you're dumb enough to assume that crossroads demons always follow the rules." Emma said, looking at Becky.

"Well, I guess you'd know better than me." Becky said, a touch of cattiness in her voice.

"You're working this case together?" Dean asked shocked.

"Okay look Becky, I don't know what kind of mojo you're working… but believe me I will find out." Dean said, his tone threatening

"Dean, that's my wife you're talking to." Sam defended.

"You're not even acting like yourself, Sam." Emma retorted.

"How am I not acting like myself?" Sam asked them.

"You married Becky Rosen!" Dean yelled.

Stepping forward Becky said, "What are you saying? I'm a witch? Or maybe I'm a siren? Ever occur to you we're just, I don't, happy?" Beck asked them.

"Come on, Sam! Guy hits the lotto, guy hits the bigs. Obviously people's dreams are coming true in this town. Don't you think this is a little bit of a coincidence?" Dean yelled.

"You know what Dean, what Becky and I have is real. And if you guys can't accept that, it's your problem not ours." Sam told them.

"Or maybe she's part of it, because you're her dream Sam." Emma pointed out, not understanding how Sam couldn't see what was going on.

Once they got back out to the car, Dean looked at Emma and said "Okay, we've got to keep an eye on them and figure out what's killing the locals."

"Maybe we should call in back up?" Emma offered.

As they told Bobby what was going on, he said he was too busy with his case but that he could send help.

"Who are you going to send?" Emma asked.

"Garth." Bobby told her.

"Are you kidding?" Emma asked, as she got off the phone with her dad.

"What?"Dean asked her.

"Well, you go meet Garth… I'm going to see what I can find out." Emma said.

**(((The next day)))**

Emma stood around the corner with Sam and Dean, as Becky lured Guy, the crossroads demon into a trap.

After catching him in a devils trap, Becky ran over to Sam as everyone entered the room.

"Blueberry vodka, the answer to all of life's problems." Garth said as he held the bottle in his hand.

"You see that Sam? I did it just like we said!" Becky exclaimed, wanting Sam's approval.

"Emma Singer… this is really thrilling." Guy said as Emma approached the devils trap.

"How so?" Emma questioned, as Dean walked up beside her.

"Please, we've all been warned to stay away from you. Even though I'm not sure why, you're nothing special." Guy said, smugly as he looked her up and down.

Dean walked up beside Emma outside of the devils trap.

"Dean Winchester, hey can I have your autograph?" Guy asked, laughing.

"Sure, yeah I'll carve it into your spleen." Dean said, as he pulled out the demon killing knife.

"How are you running your little scam?" Dean asked.

"How do you mean?" Guy asked.

"Signing 10 year deals, and snuffing them out that week." Sam pointed out.

"I would never. Rules of the road, can't lay a hair on my clients." Guy pointed out.

Emma nodded, "Right, but you've found some way to cheat it."

"I'm not a cheater, I'm an innovator." Guy explained.

"It's called a loophole, you moron." Guy continued.

Looking around at the 3 hunters, Guy said "Yes, when a person bargains away his soul he gets a decade, technically. But accidents happen."

"So you're arranging accident sand collecting early." Sam reasoned.

"Oh please. White gloves. I don't get my hands dirty… that's why its important to have a capable intern." Guy told them.

He barely got his words out when another demon showed up and used his powers to send Emma, Garth and Dean flying backwards.

Emma rose up from where she had landed after flipping over a table, and looked around. Sam and Garth had been knocked out, and it didn't look like Dean was awake either.

Emma tried to dart across the floor to grab the demon killing knife, but before she could grab it; Guy grabbed her and held her to the wall by her neck.

With his hands around her neck, she wasn't able to breath and things were starting to fade. She heard voices and crashing from fighting, but didn't know who was winning.

After Becky stabbed the other demon with the knife to save Sam. Dean ripped the knife from his back and raced to where Guy was killing Emma.

"Let her go." Dean growled holding the knife to Guy's throat.

Instantly Guy let go of Emma.

Grabbing onto her neck she coughed and tried to take deep breaths.

"How many deals do you have cooking in this town?" Dean asked him.

"Fifteen." Guy admitted.

"Well call them off or I'll cut my own loophole in your throat." Dean said.

Looking over Dean's shoulder Guy said, "Oh crap."

"Hello boys." Crowley greeted.

Emma looked at him, her blue eyes wide.

"Emma." He greeted her separately, his eyes meeting her briefly before focusing on her now bruised neck.

"Sam, mazel tov. Who's the lucky lady?" Crowley said, smirking at him.

"You're Crowley." Becky realized out loud as she looked over at Emma to see her reaction.

"And you're…well, I'm sure you have a wonderful personality dear." Crowley said, causing Becky's smile to fade.

Even though Crowley wasn't looking at her, Emma felt like she had a spotlight on her, and she wished she could have been anywhere else but there.

She had started to deal with things, it had gotten easier since it had been a while since she saw him, but now that he was back she felt just as hurt and broken as the day she left him.

Crowley started to take a step towards them.

"Ah, another step and I'll Columbian necktie your little friend here." Dean warned keeping the blade pinned to Guys neck.

"Please, don't let him get off that easy." Crowley retorted.

Emma watched Crowley intently as he spoke; she kept catching his glances from the corners of his eyes.

She looked up and tried to count the ceiling tiles to distract herself, she wanted so badly to not stand there and stare at him, but her eyes kept going back to him.

Wondering why he left the car, why he hadn't tried to contact her, and she wondered why he wouldn't look directly at her now.

She hadn't even heard the conversation going on, all she could hear was her heart pounding inside of her chest, and her breathing which sounded amplified with her nerves.

_Come on Emma focus! _She told herself inside her head as she looked over to Sam who was looking at her and then to Crowley.

"I only have one rule; make a deal, keep it. There's a reason we don't call our chits in early. Consumer confidence. This isn't Wall street, this is hell. We have a little something called integrity. If this gets out who will deal with us? Nobody! And then where are we?" Crowley yelled at the crossroads demon.

"I don't know." Guy answered.

"That's right you don't, because you're a stupid, shortsighted little prat. Now hand the jackasss over to me." Crowley instructed Dean.

"What are you going to do with him?" Dean asked.

"Make an example of him." Crowley admitted.

"Fair trade right? Then we'll all go our separate ways." Crowley said, for the first time focusing his full attention on her.

Her eyebrows scrunched together in a pained expression, as her eyes met his.

"No harm done." Crowley said, as he slowly moved his gaze away from her.

"Out of the goodness of your heart?" Sam asked, taking a step forward and close to where Emma was standing.

Annoyed with Sam's lack of understanding his plan Crowley said "Years of demons nipping at your heels, haven't seen one in months. Wonder why?"

"We've been busy." Dean told him.

"Hunting Leviathan, I know. That's why I told my lads to stay clear of you meatheads." Crowley admitted.

"What do you know about…?" Sam started to ask, but Crowley cut him off.

"Too much. Have you met that Dick, yet? Smuggest tub of goo since Mussolini. I hate the bastards. Squash them all, please. I'll stay clear." Crowley told them.

Emma looked over to Guy and then back to Crowley opening her mouth to speak she said, "You can have him when you rip up every contract he has in this town."

Looking at her, he snapped his fingers. "Done love." He assured her.

"Your turn." Crowley said looking at Dean.

Keeping his distance, Dean shoved Guy closer to Crowley.

"Pleasure, gentlemen." Crowley said, before he and Guy disappeared.

Emma wasn't able to hide the sadness in her eyes when he didn't even look at her again before leaving.

Finally coming to, Garth stood up and asked "What did I miss?"

"Everything Garth." Emma replied looking over her shoulder trying to avoid Sam's eyes.

After getting the annulment signed, they stood outside with Garth.

"Well, I gotta say man… you don't suck." Dean said, looking at Garth.

"Thank you, that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me." Garth told him.

"Well…" Garth started to say, before stepping forward ad hugging Dean.

"Whoa… uhh. Alright, that's… thank you." Dean said as he cleared his throat awkwardly.

Sam couldn't help but laugh.

Letting go of Dean, Garth looked at Emma. "It's always good to see you, Emma." He said as he pulled her in for a hug.

Emma sat in the back seat of the Impala as they drove back to the hotel in silence.

"You alright back there?" Dean asked her, looking in the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, I'm good." She lied.

She looked at the brothers in the front seat and realized the last place she wanted to be was in a car with them.

Sam looked over his shoulder at her as she sat in silence with her hands folded in her lap, he frowned knowing she might have been in the car but her mind was a thousand miles away: and he knew she was thinking about Crowley.

**~{**}~{**}~{**}~**

**A/N - Thanks for reading. ^_^ I hope you liked the update!**

**Don't worry, the next chapter has a lot more Crowley in it. ^_^**

**Please take a few seconds to leave a review. I appreciate them all so much and your words mean more to me than you know. ^_^**


	43. Don't Hold Back

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

**Chapter 43.**

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

Back at the hotel, Emma took a shower and changed into a pair of dark gray plaid shorts and navy blue tank top.

After brushing her hair, she sat down on the edge of the tub and replayed what had happened with Crowley.

She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there before Sam knocked on the door.

"What?" She asked.

"Uhh… are you every coming out of there?" Sam asked.

"In a minute." Emma said, as she stood and took a few deep breaths before opening the door.

"Listen, I know I said some stuff to you when Becky had me drugged on love potion…" He said.

"It's okay, Sam. It wasn't your fault." She said trying to smile.

"I think we need to talk about it." Sam told her.

"Not tonight, Sam. Let's just go to bed, I'm so tired." She said.

"I don't understand it, but I think I see it now." Sam said.

"What?" She asked, confused by his vague statement.

"We can't do this anymore… you're not happy with me." Sam said.

"That is not true, Sam." Emma protested.

"Yes it is. I think that I just wanted this to work with us so bad, that I didn't really see it clearly. But you can't be with me because you still love him." Sam said, shaking his head.

Trying to swallow down the lump building in her throat she shook her head, "What are you saying?"

"I'm not saying anything… I'm not going to stand here and tell you to go be with him because he makes you happy. He's a demon, and I don't trust him one bit." Sam said, looking at her.

She nodded, "I'm sorry."

"I am too." Sam agreed, as he picked up his bag and started to open the door.

"Tell Dean that it was nice to work a case with him and not be at each other's throats." Emma said, her voice soft.

"I will… take care of yourself Emma." Sam said, as he pulled the door shut behind him.

**(((A week later)))**

After ditching the car she had stolen a few streets over she walked back to the house she had stayed in with Sam.

Walking inside she grabbed the keys to the Chrysler 300 that she had left lying on the table; loading her bags into the car she left the house behind.

Later that day she was sitting on the bed in her ritzy hotel room she had just ordered her food from room service when her cellphone rang.

"Dean?" She answered, seeing his number on the caller ID.

"Hey Em, how are you?" Dean asked.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah… what about on your end, everything okay there?" He asked her.

"I guess so, I'm in Chicago keeping an eye out for some cases and stuff." Emma told him.

"Did Sam put you up to this?" Emma finally asked.

"No, I haven't heard from you in a couple days." Dean said.

"Am I supposed to be calling and checking in every day?" She asked.

"Not what I meant… I just wanted to make sure you're holding up okay." He admitted.

"Well, I'm at a 4 star hotel and I just ordered room service. I think I'll manage to make it through the night." She said, with a small smile.

**(((The next day)))**

Emma stood out on the small balcony of her hotel as she looked out at the city lights glowing brightly she took a drink from her glass of wine.

Going back into her room, she left the large glass doors open to the balcony as a soft, cool breeze swept through the room.

Her blue eyes looked down at the white sheet she had tacked down to the plush carpet floor with a large devils trap drawn on it.

Looking down at the table full of the ingredients she had gathered and placed one of the glass dishes from her room service tray the prior night.

Taking one of her knives and cutting into the pale flesh on her arm she left her blood drip into the bowl as she added the last ingredient she needed. She spoke the incantation she needed from memory alone.

Grabbing the wash cloth she had laying on the table, she applied pressure to the wound on her arm.

"You know, a phone call would have been much easier." Crowley said, as he looked around the inside of her hotel room.

"I'm a fan of theatrics." She said, as she walked around the table and leaned against it.

Sighing she then admitted, "And I was afraid you wouldn't show, or you'd get here and then leave…"

"Why shouldn't I?" He questioned.

"Because there's some things I need to say, and you need to hear them." She explained.

"What's this about, Emma?" He asked, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a flask of his scotch.

Walking over the stand where the large flat screen TV was she picked up one of the crystal glasses, and handed it to him.

He poured some of his scotch in the glass and took a drink as he waited on her to talk.

"Well?" He asked impatiently as she didn't respond.

"Why did you give me a car?" She asked, unable to think of anything else to say to him.

"Well, it was my fault your other car got destroyed." He said.

"The whole time that I'm away from you… and you wait until I'm with Sam, before you attempt to make any sort of contact with me… Can't help but wonder why it took that much for you do something." She said.

"Pardon?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You didn't try to stop me when I left; you never called me or showed up. And then out of the blue you leave me a new car. It makes no sense." She said.

"This is an awful lot of trouble to discuss a car, Emma. You're over analyzing the situation; it was a gift to replace something I ruined. It's simple." He said, his tone calm but distant.

"So that's all it was… nothing more?" She questioned.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked her.

"I want you to be honest with me!" She exclaimed.

"About?" He asked.

"I don't know, Crowley. I have missed you so much, and since we've been apart I can't tell up from down or left from right. I hated being away from you, and now I'm feeling like a sappy idiot because I have no idea what you're thinking or feeling." She admitted her words rushed.

"You want to know what I'm feeling?" He asked, taking a step forward, within the devils trap.

"Yes." She said, taking a deep breath.

"I'm a little bitter towards your for starters." He admitted, still keeping his tone calm.

"Why? You're the one who screwed up with us." She said, confused.

"Hundreds of years Emma, being immune to all emotions. Only having to watch out for myself… and you distorted everything I knew and believed in a matter of days." He told her.

"So you're mad at me because I managed to make you feel again?" She asked.

"No, I'm mad at you because you left. After it all you just walked away." He said honestly.

"Can you see why I had to though? You've had to think about what we both did wrong in our relationship. God knows I've played every single fight over in my head a dozen times, and spent nights tossing and turning trying to figure out what we did wrong." She admitted, being entirely honest with him.

"You left me. Not the other way around." He reminded her.

"I know, and I regretted it the minute I walked out the door." She told him, as she removed the cloth from her arm and inspected the wound that had now stopped bleeding.

"Then why didn't you come back?" He asked her.

"Why didn't you come after me? I mean my god Crowley, if you had looked out the peep hole or a window you would have seen that I stood in the damn driveway for almost 20 minutes waiting for you to come outside and stop me from leaving." Emma said.

Taking a deep breath she continued "When you never came outside or anything, it was like obviously I didn't matter enough to you…"

He cocked his head to the side, he had no idea she had waited on him.

"And what would I have said if I came after you? That it was wrong of me to lie to you? That I never should have used the necklace against you? Tell you that I love you and I'd be lost without you by my side?" He asked.

Tears stung her eyes as she nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much any of that." She said.

"And why would I waste my time declaring things that you already knew when it wasn't going to make a difference?" He asked.

"It would have made a difference." Emma argued.

"No, you had your mind made up…" He pointed out.

She was silent.

"I broke your trust and mislead you about the powers the necklace held, but I did that because I didn't want to lose you. And you're so stubborn and defiant I knew if a situation arose and it put you in immediate danger I could keep you away from it. I never wanted to use it against you… but you act impulsively and don't recognize how fragile your life is." He told her.

"Fragile life or not you took away my free will. I know that I act impulsively and I tend to act with my heart instead of my head. But if you had told me these things before, this whole thing could have been avoided." Emma explained, before taking a deep breath and saying.

"But I understand why you did it. Given the opportunity to save someone I care about, even if it means keeping them prisoner so they aren't in imminent danger. I'd do everything I could to keep them safe." Emma finally admitted out loud.

"If you had come to that conclusion sooner this whole thing could have been avoided." He said, giving her a half smile.

She returned the smile.

"What now?" He asked.

"I don't know." She admitted.

"Emma, I have been around for a long time… I know exactly what I am, and I know what I want. But what about you?" He asked her.

"I want you always, whether it's today or a hundred years from now. And I don't care if we're in a nice house or some little R.V with a 10inch T.V that can barely even pick up 1 channel. If I'm with you, then I'm home." She told him as she stepped closer.

"You're certain you're prepared to give up everything. If we go through with the binding spell, you won't age. You'll be stuck for eternity just the way you are." He reminded her.

"I'm not going to lie… the idea of the spell still terrifies me. But I'm prepared for it." She said, nodding.

"You'll watch your friends and your father grow older and die… but you'll stay the same." He said.

"I'll be with you." She said, nodding.

"Why are you saying all this to me? I thought you wanted to do the spell… you still love me, right?" She asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"I never stopped loving you, Emma. You make it impossible for me to even stay mad at you. How could you think for a moment that I stopped caring?" He asked, stepping to the edge of the inside of the devils trap.

Taking the knife she cut the sheet where the devils trap was, breaking its hold on Crowley.

"I don't want to do the spell now, but I promise after we solve this leviathan problem we will do the spell." Emma said, hoping he'd accept it.

"Deal." Crowley said, as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her body tight against him as his lips pressed hard against hers.

Reaching up she had one hand behind his neck and the other rested on the side of his face.

"I love you so much." Emma said, content in his arms.

"I love you, Emma." Crowley said, his eyes bore deep in to hers.

Bringing her other hand forward she held onto both of his cheeks and pulled his face to hers, until their lips met again.

"I promise I won't leave you again… no matter what, it's you and me." Emma assured him, her words spaced between deep passionate kisses.

**~{**}~{**}~{**}~**

**A/N – **_**Thank you all for reading, I really hope you guys all liked the chapter!**_** ^_^**

**Please take a few moments to leave a review and let me know what you think. You're words mean so much to me, and they really inspire me to keep writing and updating. ^_^**


	44. You Don't Own Me

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

**Chapter 44.**

~{**}~{**}~{**}~

Emma woke up in her hotel room and smiled as she looked at the far wall of the room. For the first time since she and Crowley had split up, she felt a sense of peace and a new found hope to see the rest of the day.

Turning from her side onto her back she looked at the ceiling and couldn't help but smiled again.

Sitting up she ran her fingers through her disheveled hair.

"Hey." She said, smiling a beaming smile as Crowley walked in the room from the balcony.

"Good morning." Crowley responded as he sat his glass of scotch down on the bedside table, as he took a seat facing her on the bed.

"Yeah, it is." She said nodding, as she leaned in and kissed him.

"Emma…" He said, letting his voice trail off as he debated if he should bring it up or not.

"What?" She asked.

"I don't want to upset you… but if you're not willing to do the binding now. I need you to wear this." He said, as he reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out a necklace identical to the one he used against her with the blood spell.

"Crowley…" She said, shaking her head back and forth.

"Emma, I know I used this against you before. I'm sorry, but you know my first concern is keeping you safe. I need you to wear this." He said, as he laid it on the bed beside them.

"Can you swear to me that you won't ever use it against me again? That you won't use it to control me." She asked, as she picked it up and held it in her hand.

"I can't do that." He admitted.

She dropped the necklace back onto the bed.

"Listen to me." He said, as he reached out a hand and lightly took ahold of her chin and made her face him.

"I love you more than anything, and I was devastated when you left me. I won't use the blood spell against you unless it is a life or death situation. I can't lose you again, Emma." He told her, his honesty and words suprised her.

But she closed her eye and shook her head, his words might have been honest but he had spent years as King of the Crossroads. He always knew the right thing to say to get what he wanted.

"I still don't like the idea." She told him honestly.

"Then let's do the binding." He told her.

"Does that not give you more control over me than the necklace? Crowley, humans and demons weren't supposed to love each other. That's why the only binding ritual for a demon and a human enslaves the human. I don't want to be a slave to anyone." She said, starting to feel a sick feeling bubble up in her stomach.

"I wouldn't ever treat you like you are a slave." He said, his voice a little raised in frustration at her.

She bit down on the side of her bottom lip.

"What?" He asked.

"You already act like I'm something you own." Emma admitted, not wanting to start a fight, but feeling she needed to be heard.

"That's not true… but why is it you do everything to go against what I tell you? It would be so much easier if…" He stopped himself mid-sentence.

"If I just did what you told me?" Emma questioned, both of her eyebrows raised.

"I didn't say that." He told her.

"You were going to." Emma pointed out.

"Are you going to put the damn necklace on or not?" He asked, his voice almost a growl.

"I don't want to…" She said, as she scooted the silver pendant away from her on the bed.

"What do you want then? I cannot begin to understand you!" Crowley yelled angrily as he rose to his feet from the bed.

Standing up also Emma said, "I want you."

"What was it you just told me last night? That it's me and you, no matter what. There can't be an _us_ if you're dead." Crowley explained, his voice still raised.

"I want you Crowley. But I want to be an equal to you, not a piece of property." Emma yelled back at him.

"I have never seen you as anything less than an equal. But an equal who I have this indescribable need to keep safe at all costs." He yelled.

Taking a deep breath he continued, "What will I do if you get yourself killed? It nearly killed me when you left me for a few weeks, and I could still keep an eye on you. Can you imagine what it would be like for me if you were gone for good?"

"Keep an eye on me? So you followed me the whole time I was apart from you?" Emma asked, shaking her head.

Crowley's face started to turn red from frustration and anger at her.

"So then you saw me drinking myself to death…and you didn't do anything." Emma pointed out, feeling a sadness come over her.

"I didn't know what to do, Emma. I was the one who caused it and I didn't know how to fix it." He admitted.

"And then Sam came along…" Crowley reminded Emma, his expression showed his complete hate for Sam.

"In all honesty… he probably saved my life." Emma defended her friend.

"And that is the only reason I didn't rip him to pieces." Crowley told her, his eyes dark and his tone unwavering.

"There is no other option than the binding ritual, and you have to wear the necklace until then." He said, his tone commanding.

"There was never any other option." Emma said, surrendering as she sat back down on the bed.

"We've had this intense connection since the first time we saw each other. After hundreds of years of existence you did the impossible and fell in love. I betrayed my dad and my family more times than I can count. Who are we trying to fool… we can't function without each other." She said, looking up at him as he walked over to the bed and sat down beside her.

"You're never going to truly let me go, and I'm always going to come back to you." She said her thoughts out loud.

As he took in what she said, he slowly nodded his head in agreement.

Taking a knife from her bag beside the bed, she looked at the razor sharp tip.

"There is no escaping a love like this…" She continued to say.

"Do you want to escape it?" He asked her, wanting an honest answer.

Her blue eyes met his and she said, "No."

"Do you?" She asked him back.

"Never." He admitted.

"I'm doing this because of how much I love you, and because even after everything… I still trust you." Emma said, as she pricked her finger with the tip of the blade.

Immediately a crimson drop puddled on her finger tip.

Picking up the necklace she rubbed the blood on the front of the amulet and watched as the blood seemingly disappeared and then reappeared filling half of the glass bubble.

"I meant everything I said." Crowley assured her, as he took the knife and necklace from her.

She watched as he pushed his finger down on the blade until the surface of his skin was broken, just like Emma had done he rubbed the blood over the amulet and it appeared as it filled the other half of the glass bubble.

They both watched as the entire pendant glowed a bright red, and then instantly the red light was gone signaling the blood spell was sealed.

Emma took the necklace back from him and fastened the clasp behind her neck.

Taking a deep breath she looked up at him, his eyes moved from the pendant of the necklace back to her eyes.

"Thank you." He said, his nerves finally at rest.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you." He responded his eyes intense as he looked into hers.

Grabbing the sides of her face he kissed her deeply and passionately.

Pulling back she stared into his eyes again, even though she didn't like anyone having control over her. She'd take it, over losing him.

A feeling flooded over her as she looked at him, she was exactly where she needed to be. And it was where she wanted to be, with him.

Over everyone else and even through all of the struggles and the darkness she'd take it all to keep him. And even though he wasn't good at expressing it verbally, she knew he felt the exact same way about her.

A few nights later, Emma changed into a dark pink dress that tied behind her neck and a pair of black heels; she had just finished her make-up and her hair was laying in soft waves.

Walking over to the table in her room, she reached to pick up her phone but before she could, a pair of arms wrapped around her.

"I missed this." Emma said as she leaned back against him, it was true she had missed being in his arms so much.

"Ready to go?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She said as she turned in his arms and faced him.

He took her to a nice restaurant on the 8th floor of a building.

They talked and ate their food.

He noticed she seemed to get a little sad.

"Something wrong, Emma?" He asked her.

"Not really… it's just I feel guilty just sitting here with the leviathans still on the loose." She admitted.

He watched her expression closely.

"And… I'm going to have meet back up with my dad, Sam and Dean soon so we can figure out a way to kill them." Emma told him.

"Ahh." He said with a nod, knowing what was bothering her.

"Ahh, what?" Emma asked as she smiled at the waiter who took their empty plates.

"You're worried about them finding out about me." He filled in.

"Kinda." She admitted.

"What are you going to tell them?" He asked as they stood up and left the table.

As they got on the elevator go get to the first floor so they could head back to the hotel she said.

"I'm going to tell them that I love them, but they have no say in who I'm going to be with. And they're just going to have to deal with it and move on because I'm not going to feel guilty about this." She said, as she kissed him.

They walked out of the building into the night air and she looked around the busy city streets and all the lights.

He slid an arm around her waist and pulled her against him as he kissed her on the sidewalk.

Pulling back she smiled.

"I like this by the way… you should keep it." She said as she rubbed her hands over his facial hair.

"You do?" He questioned as he kissed her again.

She nodded, "I like my men a little scruffy."

"Scruffy?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I mean on you it's more sophisticated-scruffy…" She said smiling as she kissed him, and they started back to the hotel room.

**~{**}~{**}~{**}~**

**A/N – _I know it's been a while since I've updated this story, I'm sorry for that. I've just been on a writing kick for one of my others stories lately._ **

**Also, I've posted the first chapter of a new fanfiction called 'Hanging from the Edge of Heaven' I hope you'll give it a shot and check it out. ^_^**

**Please take a few moments and let me know if you're still reading this story. I appreciate your kind words and support so much! You guys are truly my inspiration to keep writing and updating! **


	45. Let Me Be Human

**~{**}~{**}~{**}~**

**Chapter 45.**

**~{**}~{*Let Me Be Human*}~{**}~**

Emma ended the call on her cellphone and pulled her jacket closed in the front as she stood on the 2nd story balcony of the house she shared with Crowley. After their reconciliation she had moved back in with him.

As she slid her phone in her pocket she shivered as a cool wind blew past her. Her blue eyes scanned the large backyard and she watched the leaves rustle on the trees.

She wasn't sure how long she had been standing there lost in her own thoughts when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

Smiling she leaned back against Crowley appreciating the warmth of his embrace in the cold late evening air.

"You've been out here for over an hour." He said, his voice low as his mouth was only inches away from her ear.

"My dad called." She explained.

"How'd it go?" He questioned, his arms tightening around her.

"Uhh, not bad. They're not really any closer to finding a solution to our Leviathan problem." She admitted.

"Did you tell him about us?" Crowley asked her.

"No." She admitted.

"What happened to telling them to just get over it?" He asked.

She let out a small sigh.

"He's my dad." She said after a pause.

"You're going to hide it from him?" Crowley asked her.

"No, of course not. I'm an adult and no one has a say over who I'm with except me. But it's just…" Her voice trailed off.

"Just what, Emma?" He asked her.

"It's just… I really wish I could get something right… just one time do something that doesn't disappoint him." She voiced her thoughts.

He was silent, not knowing what to say to make her feel better.

"You know, he didn't even ask me where I was or where I've been these past few weeks. I honestly think he was afraid of my answer." She told him.

"What's the plan?" Crowley asked her after a brief silence.

"I'm gonna head out in the morning, meet back up with them… see what we can figure out." She said as she turned in his arms and faced him.

"When will you be back?" He asked her, his eyes searched her sad face.

"I won't be gone too long…" She answered as she leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I've heard the before." He responded, with a small smile.

"I mean it! You want this Leviathan problem solved don't you?" She asked him as he ran his hands down her sides and held onto her hips.

"More than you know." He replied.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked him as she shivered slightly in the cold air.

"I might have had a run in with their leader." He said as his eyes met hers.

"Wait… you what?" Emma asked taking a step backwards out of his arms.

"Their leader is Richard Roman." Crowley explained to her.

"Like, billionaire business man Richard Roman?" She questioned.

He nodded.

"If you knew the Leviathan leader had taken Roman's form then why the hell would you go see him?" She asked shock apparent on her face.

"Simple. Keep your friends close and your enemies…blah, blah, blah." He said waving a hand in the air in front of him.

With a heavy sigh Emma said, "You tried to make a deal with him, didn't you?"

"It was in my best interest." Crowley defended.

"Uh-huh, of course it was." Emma said with an arched eyebrow.

"The partnership didn't pan out…" Crowley continued to explain.

"Wanted nothing to do with you, I'm guessing since you're all for us taking them out." Emma pieced it together.

"He called me a bottom-feeding mutation." Crowley admitted.

"That's what you get for trying to make friends with the enemy, Crowley." Emma said her voice flat.

"I already told you…" He started to say but she cut him off.

"Yeah, friends and enemies… I heard you." She said nodding.

"You're mad?" He questioned, a little thrown off by her reaction.

"Not really." She said as she walked past him into the warmth of the house.

Following her and closing the glass double doors behind them he said, "You seem angry."

"I'm not… it's just… the Leviathans are here because of the plan you and Cas came up with. Now Cas is dead and these monsters from Purgatory are wreaking havoc on earth and you thinks it's acceptable to try and make friends with their leader. I'm just… stressed." She said as she walked down the hallway towards the stairs.

"If he would have worked with me, I could have secured our safety." He explained.

"I know… but don't you get it? The Leviathans are after Sam, Dean, my dad, and me. We all have prices on our heads." Emma explained as she walked into the kitchen and over to the counter where they had several bottles of expensive alcohol.

"Emma." Crowley said with a sigh.

"What Crowley?" She asked as she poured herself a glass and turned to face him.

"I know it's not what you want to hear, but it's the truth." He said pausing.

"Go on." Emma instructed.

"I don't care about the price on anyone's head, except for yours. I'm trying to keep the both of us safe here. Not that any of it matters now, because he wouldn't deal." Crowley pointed out.

"I understand that you don't care about anyone else." She said nodding.

"Then what's the problem?" He asked.

"The problem is that I'm human… I care about so many people, and I need you to understand that." Emma said.

"I do understand that." Crowley said nodding.

"Do you?" she asked a she finished the glass off.

"They're all still alive, aren't they?" Crowley said as he watched her fill another glass and drink it.

"Crowley…" She said her voice trailing off a she sat the empty glass down with a clank on the granite countertop.

"What?" He asked when she didn't say anything else.

"I need you to let me be human…" She said with a shrug.

"You said you realized that you're going to be with me, as you are forever. We discussed you outliving your father and every friend you've ever made." He said to her.

"But that doesn't mean that it won't affect me when they're in danger… or when they die." Emma pointed out to him.

"What do you want me to say?" Crowley asked her growing more frustrated.

"Be honest… there's obviously something you're wanting to say but you're holding back. So just out with it." Emma demanded.

"It's just going to upset you." Crowley said.

"Just tell me." She said.

He looked around their kitchen before his eyes stopped on her and he said, "The easiest thing for you to do is separate yourself from them… before something happens to them. It will be easier for you when they die."

She opened her mouth to say something but her eyebrows went together in frustration.

"My god… don't sugarcoat it or anything. Not like I've got feelings or anything." She said, her blue eyes growing darker as she filled her glass again.

"You don't need me to sugarcoat things, Emma. You need the truth and you've got it." He told her.

"Is that how you've managed to survive all these years… never caring about anything or anyone? Just stay completely detached from everyone else?" She questioned.

He was silent.

"I am not you… I can't do that. I care, okay? I can't help it… I care about my dad and my friends and that won't ever stop… I'll probably still miss them 100 years after they die. And if that makes me weak, then fine… I'm weak." She said.

"Every person that you care about is a weakness." He said as he nodded his head.

"What do you want me to do? Break all contact with them and ride off into the sunset with you, not care about them anymore?" Emma asked him as she turned and eyed the bottles of alcohol on the counter.

He stayed silent.

She slowly turned around and looked at him her eyes widening, "That's what you want isn't it?"

"Don't pretend like you didn't know what you were getting yourself into with me." He said, his voice a little raised.

Turning around again she poured another glass and stared at the light amber color liquid in the glass.

"That's what I want; it's selfish I know that… but that's the ideal situation is for you to not care about anyone else, because that's how you get yourself killed. But I don't expect you to be like that, Emma. I understand you're human and I know you… I just need you to be careful; because with you around them, I can't be there to protect you." He explained.

She looked down to the still full glass in her hand, her lips slowly twitched up at the corners into a small, weak smile. It all came down to him worrying about her being away from him.

Looking out of the window into the darkness of the night, she nodded her head and poured the alcohol down the sink.

"I… I'm sorry." She said as she turned and faced him.

He nodded, but his jaw was still tense with anger.

"I've been drinking and I'm worried about tomorrow and seeing all of them again." She admitted as she rubbed her forehead.

**~{*The next day*}~**

"I'll text you when I get there." Emma said as she tossed her purse in her car through the open window.

He nodded.

"Be careful… and don't take this off." Crowley said as he held onto the pendant from her necklace.

"I won't take my necklace off, and I'm always careful." She said with a small smile.

Letting go of the necklace he nodded and returned the smile. Even though they had just gotten into another fight, he was still happy to have her back with him.

Reaching up she rested her arms on his shoulders as she pressed her body against his and kissed him.

His hands rubbed up and down her sides as he pulled her body even tighter against him.

She smiled against his parted lips as she thought of how happy she was to be back with him, and how much she had missed him.

"I love you." She whispered, as she broke their kiss and looked into his eyes.

"I love you." He replied, his voice low and accent smooth as he rested his forehead against hers.

After sharing another kiss she got in her car and drove off.

It was much later that day when she pulled into the old gravel driveway outside of Rufus's cabin.

Dean was standing on the porch with a bottle of beer in his hand.

Taking a deep breath she turned off the car and got out.

"Hey." She said, managing a smile as she reached the porch.

Dean's eyes traveled past her to the new black Chrysler 300.

"Emma…" Dean greeted, his voice trailing off.

Before he had a chance to say anything else she walked past him inside of the house.

"Hey dad." Emma said as she walked into the kitchen of the house and saw her dad sitting at the table with a bottle of beer.

"Emma, I was wondering if you were going to show up… it was getting late." He said.

"Yeah, had a long drive… but I said I'd be here." She said, nodding.

"Well, I'm glad you made it…" His voice trailed off as he saw the necklace around her neck.

"Damn it, Emma." Bobby breathed out.

"Dad…I…" she stopped not able to think of what to say.

"It wasn't too long ago you were hiding out in the iron panic room to make sure he couldn't get in contact with you. I mean, my god… you said he used that blood spell to control you… what the hell are you doing?" Bobby asked her.

"He used the spell to protect me… so that I wouldn't run off and get myself killed." Emma defended.

"He used it to control you." Bobby argued.

"He loves me." Emma said.

"He's a demon." Bobby said rubbing his forehead in frustration.

"I know what he is, but it doesn't change anything. He still loves me, and I love him." Emma said crossing her arms over her chest.

"It changes everything, Emma." Bobby said.

"Not for me it doesn't. He makes me happy, dad. And I know you can't begin to understand this, but this is my life… I'm an adult and I know what I want. I want Crowley and I'm not going to apologize for loving him, I shouldn't have to. I'm here, as your daughter and I'm giving you the chance to accept this and keep a relationship with me. I don't want to lose you." She said, her eyes showed her sadness but her voice was strong.

Bobby took his hat off and rubbed his hand over his head before putting his hat back on and letting out a heavy sigh.

"Emma, what are you planning on doing when you get older? You're going to age and…" his voice trailed off as she avoided his eyes.

"Emma, what did you do?" Bobby questioned, growing increasingly concerned about her as she stared down to the floor.

"Nothing… yet." She said, not wanting to offer any more information up to him.

"Yet? What the hell are you planning?" Bobby asked her.

"It's a ritual… it will bind me to him." Emma admitted.

"Bind you to a demon? To the King of Hell?" Bobby questioned, his voice barely over a whisper.

"After I had made that deal with him and then we got together, it's what we had planned… before my time was up we were going to do the binding and I'd go with him instead of to Hell." Emma explained, as she looked at her dad.

"Emma no, you can't do this. You don't know what you're getting yourself into. I did research when I first found out about you and him, if you go through with that binding; he will own you, have more power than that necklace even allows. Humans…" He began to explain but she cut him off.

"Humans and demons aren't supposed to be together, so the only way they can remain together after death is if the demon owns the human. I know, dad… he explained it all to me." She said nodding.

Bobby stared at her in shock unable to find words.

"You can't." He finally managed to say, his mouth felt as dry as cotton.

"I can." She argued as she adjusted her stance on the aged wood floor.

"You'll be his slave." Bobby warned her.

Shaking her head back and forth she said, "It's not going to be like that. He sees me as an equal."

"You'd seriously trust him to have control over you… it's Crowley we're talking about." Bobby reminded her.

"You don't know him, not like I do. I trust him, completely." She said as she tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"What will happen if you decide you don't want him anymore? What happens if in 10, 20… 50 years down the road you decide you're tired of it all and you want out?" He asked.

"I won't… Crowley is what I want, forever." She said, trying to explain her thoughts and feelings.

"Humor me, for arguments sake let's pretend it's 50 years from now and you want out of the binding with him. What will happen to you?" Bobby asked.

Emma swallowed hard.

"I guess it depends on if he'd let me go…" She breathed out, trying to not let the fears and doubt creep up in her mind.

"If he did let you go… you'd what? Go to hell for making a deal for the binding?" He asked.

"I don't know." She admitted.

He swallowed hard and shook his head back and forth.

"When are you going to do this?" Bobby asked her.

"When we're done with our current Leviathan issue." She answered.

Crossing the kitchen he got another bottle of beer from the refrigerator and opened it.

She watched him as he raised the bottle to his lips but he wasn't able to take a drink from his stomach being in knots.

He sat the bottle down on the wood counter top with a loud clank.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked her.

"I…" She started to say but he cut her off.

"Love him, yeah… I know. But why are you really doing this? Is it because you really want this, or is it because you know he's not going to let you go? If you're doing this because you feel trapped, I will help you. You don't have to go through with this." He said to her, his mouth angled down into a frown.

"I've been through a lot of crap in my life, had more than my fair share of pain and misery. But honestly, I had never been more miserable then when I was away from him. I love him, and he's honestly what I want. I'm going to do this because this is what I want; I swear to you I'm not doing this because I feel trapped." She said trying to ease his nerves some.

"This isn't the life I want for you…" He said his voice a little hoarse.

"I know." She said nodding.

"I can't stop you." He said with a slight shrug.

She nodded and glanced around the kitchen.

"If you change your mind, I'll help you." He said, determination in voice.

She smiled to herself.

Crossing the kitchen she hugged him, "Okay… but I can promise I won't change my mind."

Stepping back from the hug she looked at him expectantly.

"Well?" She asked.

"Well, what?" He questioned.

"So that's it…"She asked, her voice trailing off.

"You've made it pretty clear that I can't change your mind about this, your dead-set." Bobby said, his voice a little gruff.

She nodded.

"Look Emma, I've made my fair share of mistakes. And god knows I've never been father of the year… but one of my biggest mistakes was turning my back on you because of him. I don't agree with this, and I still don't understand what made you think being with a demon was okay, but it's not worth losing you over. I've lost you too many times." He said.

She opened up her mouth to speak but stopped when she saw him look past her.

Slowly turning around she saw Sam and Dean standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"How long have you been there?" She asked them. Trying not to look at Sam's slightly pained expression.

"Too long." Dean said his voice flat as he gave her a stern look.

"I'm here because I want to help… but if you want me to leave then I understand." She said.

"Crowley's not our biggest problem right now. And Bobby's right, Crowley isn't worth losing you over." Dean said.

Sam nodded, "We need all the man power we can get, and we've never had to go against monsters like this before."

"Okay… so, I'll stay and help." She said, a small smile spreading over her lips as she realized they were willing to look past her relationship with Crowley.

**~{**}~{**}~{**}~**

**A/N – I know it's been way too long since I've updated this story. I've really been on a writing kick for my Castiel/oc fic 'She Talks to Angels'. I'm really sorry for the lack of updates on this story. **

**I've posted a new Supernatural fanfiction called 'Spectrum' I hope you'll give it a shot and check it out, and let me know what you think of it. Right now, I'm leaning towards making it a Castiel/oc story with Crowley/oc parts in it. ^_^**

**Please take a few moments and let me know if you're still interested and reading this story. I appreciate your support so much! You guys are truly my inspiration to keep writing and updating, and I will try my best to keep this story updated regularly if there's still a strong interest in it. ^_^**


	46. This Changes Things

**~{**}~{**}~{**}~**

**Chapter 46.**

**~{**}~{*This Changes Things*}~{**}~  
><strong>

"What exactly are we looking for?" Emma asked as she looked around the inside of the messy storage unit.

"Anything that could help us." Bobby said with a groan as he moved a heavy box.

"No offense dad, I know you've collected about every supernatural text there is… but I don't think we're going to find anything about Leviathans here." Emma said.

"Do you have a better plan, Emma?" Bobby asked as he looked through an old leather bound book.

"I don't know… go on a search for ancient biblical text or something? It was god who locked them in purgatory, right?" Emma said.

"How long are you here with us?" Bobby asked her.

"Maybe a few more days, longer if we actually find something." She said as she pulled her dark brown hair up into a loose pony-tail.

"Then where you heading to?" He asked not looking up at her.

Sighing she closed the book he she had been looking through.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Just making conversation." Bobby said, avoiding her eyes.

"Dad." Emma said shaking her head back and forth.

"It's an innocent question." He said as he glanced up at her.

"Are you asking where I'm going after this, or are you really asking if I'm going to see Crowley?" Emma asked.

"You're not gonna answer me?" He said, avoiding her question.

"I'm going home after this." She admitted as she picked up an old gun and looked it over.

"Home?" Bobby questioned her.

Laying the gun down she looked at him.

"Yes, I'm going to my house… that I share with Crowley." Emma said.

Bobby shook his head back and forth but didn't say anything.

It was close to an hour later when Bobby said, "I know I said I wouldn't bring this up… but…"

Emma cut him off. "Then please don't start. We've been getting along."

"He's a demon." Bobby said.

Emma arched an eyebrow at him.

"You don't say." She retorted sarcastically.

"He can try to cover it up with those expensive suits he wears and living in a mansion, buying you new cars… but at the end of the day he's still just a puff of smoke possessing some poor bastard." Bobby said.

"Dad…" Emma started to say but he cut her off.

"I'm not trying to start a fight here… but I had to say it. He can put on some human act, but that's all it is, an act." Bobby said.

"I know very well what he is." Emma said, her voice soft as she flipped through the pages in another book.

"I can't understand it." He said.

"No, I mean how could you? The whole reason you even became a hunter was because of what happened to mom, demons took everything from you." She sympathized.

"You used to feel the same way." Bobby reminded her.

"Things change. I don't really have a better explanation for what happened. I know you want to understand this, but you're not going to." She said, trying to avoid another argument with him.

"I'm just worried about you." He said.

"You don't need to be, I'm fine." She said, trying to reassure him.

**~()~()~**

"Think I might have a case." Sam announced as he walked into the kitchen.

"What's that?" Dean asked his younger brother.

Sam explained how there had been a string of attacks in New Jersey.

"Might as well work another case, since we've hit one dead end after another on leviathans." Deans said.

The next day everyone packed up their bags and got read to head out for the case, Emma sent Crowley a text saying she was heading home.

"Ready?" Dean asked her as she walked into the living room of the cabin with her bags.

"She's not coming with us." Bobby said as he grabbed the last cold beer from the refrigerator.

"Then where are you going?" Sam asked as he shut his laptop.

"Home…" Emma said, her voice trailing off as she saw a pained expression on his face.

"Right…" Sam said nodding.

"Come on, Crowley's not going to let you stay away a few more days?" Dean asked, his tone harsh.

Emma raised her eyebrows at him, "Crowley doesn't _let _me do anything, I have free will to do as I please. And you guys are just going on a hunt, it's not like you're going after the leviathans. I think the 3 of you can handle an everyday case."

Emma said goodbye to Sam and Dean, and carried her bags out to her car.

After she loaded them in the trunk she turned and faced her dad who had followed her out.

"You're not gonna start in on me again, are you?" she asked, her eyes a little dull as she spoke.

He kicked some gravel around with the toe of his worn shoes.

"It's a nice car…" He said as he tucked his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, I really like it." She said nodding as she looked back to her sleek Chrysler 300 as she kicked some gravel around awkwardly.

Bobby bit his tongue and fought the urge to bring up Crowley to her again.

"I should really get going… once I get home I'm going to make a few more calls to some of my contacts in other countries, but it's really starting to seem like no one has any information on leviathan." She said.

"How far do you have to go?" He asked.

"I'm not telling you where our house is… We had to leave our old one because Dean followed me there and I really don't want to have to move again." She said with a small sigh.

"Well, if you've got a long way to go… make sure if you get tired you pull over or get a hotel room." He said.

Emma's lips spread into a small smile at his words.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, it's just… I hunt monsters but you're worried about me falling asleep at the wheel." Emma said, with a small laugh.

Bobby laughed and shook his head back and forth.

"It is a pretty long drive though… so I should hit the road." She said, trying to say bye again.

"Maybe I should check the oil before you take off. Pop the hood." He instructed.

"Dad, my oil is fine. The car is working great. You're stalling... and trying to keep me here." She said.

"Well, I'd rather have you here." Bobby said.

Emma looked at him, "It's not like this is the last you're going to see of me…"

"I'll believe that when I see you again." He admitted.

"Crowley wouldn't hurt me." Emma reassured him.

"I don't trust him, Emma. It goes against everything…" Bobby said to her.

"I'll be fine. Just take care of yourself… I'll call you later this week." She said.

He nodded but was silent.

Emma turned and opened her car door, before pausing and turning back around.

She wasn't sure what it was exactly, but she had a feeling that something bad was coming.

"Bye dad. I love you." She said as she hugged him.

"I love you too." He said as he hugged her back.

Getting in her car, Emma waved bye to him as she started to back out of the driveway. She stopped and almost decided to go with them on the case, but she had missed Crowley and promised him she'd be home that day.

It was late that evening when she walked into the house she shared with Crowley.

"You're back." Crowley said with a smile as he walked into the living room and sat his glass down on the fire place mantle.

"I told you I would be." She said, as she softly returned the smile.

Walking up to her, he leaned down and kissed her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, as he pulled back and his eyes searched her face.

"Nothing." She said with a small shrug.

"Emma, I know when something is bothering you." He stated.

"It's just… my dad handled our being back together pretty well. I mean there was the normal; _he's a demon, and this is wrong._ But he pretty much realized there wasn't any talking me out of this, and came as close to accepting us as he'll ever get." She explained.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She said as she turned and walked through the living room and into the kitchen.

"Is it Sam or Dean then?" He asked, as he followed her into the kitchen, trying to figure out what was bothering her.

"No, they handled it pretty well too." She said.

He was silent has he watched her pour a glass of alcohol for herself. He frowned, since they had gotten back together he had noticed the increase in her drinking.

"If everything is fine, why are you drinking?" He asked, as he watched her.

"I don't just drink when something is wrong… what's your problem?" Shea asked, her tone a little harsher than she had meant it to be.

"You come through the door and the first thing you do is get a drink." He pointed out.

"Oh my god, are you really going to complain about my drinking habits? The only liquid you consume is your scotch." She said, as she poured another glass.

"Emma." Crowley said with a heavy sigh.

"I don't have a drinking problem." She snapped as she finished her glass and sat it down in their sink.

"I didn't say you did. Paranoid?" He questioned.

She narrowed her blue eyes at him; alcoholism ran in her family and it was a sensitive subject.

"Just tell me what's wrong." He urged.

"You'll think it's stupid." She said.

He was silent as he watched her closely and waited for her to talk.

"There isn't really anything that' wrong… it's just…" Her voice trailed off.

"It's just what?" He asked.

"I just got a bad feeling…" she admitted, finally.

"You always have a bad feeling." He responded.

"See? I told you you'd think it was stupid." She said, her voice quiet as she eyed the empty glass still sitting in the sink.

She picked up the glass from the sink and turned back to where they had several bottles of expensive liquor sitting.

"I didn't say it was stupid." He said as he walked up to her and took the empty glass from her hand before she got more to drink.

"You didn't have to." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry, but honestly Emma what do you want me to say? You've got a bad feeling, I can't fix it." He said.

"I know." She said nodding.

"You're home, why not forget about it?" He said, as he kissed her.

She smiled against his slightly parted lips as she kissed him back and he ran his hands down her sides.

**~(A few days later)~ **

Emma sat on the couch in her living room and turned the channels on the T.V. when Crowley sat down with her.

"Feeling better?" He questioned.

She nodded, "Yeah, I think I'm just a little paranoid. Whenever things start to work in my favor, normally something terrible follows. With the way my dad and Sam and Dean accepted it when I told them about us, I just expected something bad to happen."

He watched as she looked at her phone before tossing it onto the coffee table in front of them.

"You're afraid to just let yourself be happy." He observed.

"Because every time I'm happy… it never lasts long, and I'm so happy I've got you back." She admitted to him.

"I'm happy your back." He said as he leaned over and kissed her.

She held onto the back of his head and neck as she deepened their kiss and he pulled her body closer to his.

Her breathing began to grow ragged as his hands made their way under her shirt.

A few moments later, her jacket and his suit jacket lay on the hardwood floor near the couch.

He held tightly onto her sides as she pulled his tie off before her fingers got to work on the buttons on his black shirt.

Both of their breathing was ragged as the passion and heat from their kissing intensified.

A few moments later her cellphone rang.

She pulled back breaking their kiss as she glanced to the coffee table.

"Ignore it." Crowley said, his voice low as he kissed the side of her neck.

Closing her eyes she bit down on her bottom lip and let out a small moan before she said, "It might be important."

"If it's important they'll call back." He said, before he reclaimed her mouth with his own.

Pulling back Emma gave him an apologetic smile as she reached for her phone.

Crowley sighed and leaned back against the couch.

"Hey Dean." She greeted as she answered the phone, and looked over to Crowley.

"The attacks in Jersey, it's a leviathan problem." He told her.

"What happened to it being the Jersey Devil?" Emma asked, trying not to sound out of breath.

"Leviathan put something in the TDK Slammers at Biggerson's…" He started to say but she cut him off.

"What the hell is TDK Slammer?" she asked.

Crowley looked over at her with a slight look of disbelief on his face. "You ruined the moment to talk about food with Dean?"

Emma stifled a laugh at his remark and listened as Dean explained about the turducken slammers.

"That is really, really screwed up. But you're sure the leviathans are behind it…" She asked, her question was cut short as Crowley leaned back over and started to kiss her neck again.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I said that's screwed up." She said, as she scooted away from him on the couch.

"Yeah, I heard that part. I didn't catch the last of it though." He said to her.

Emma smiled to herself as Crowley pulled her back against him.

"I… I don't remember what I said." She admitted, as her mind drew a blank.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked her.

"Yeah, I'm… fine. So… what's the plan?" She asked, her words choppy as her breathing grew even more labored.

Dean explained that they were going later that night to set up surveillance at a meat packaging company.

"Are you going to make it by dark?" He asked, assuming she was coming to help them.

"Umm, I don't know." She said, as she gently pushed Crowley back so she could concentrate on her conversation with Dean.

"What do you mean you don't know? You said if we got any leads on the leviathan problem, to call you. You said you'd come and help us." Dean reminded her.

"Hang on sec… my other line is beeping." She lied, as she hit the mute button so Dean couldn't hear her.

"They might have a lead on something." She said as she looked to Crowley.

"Then let them follow up on it." He said as his lips smashed against hers.

"But I said I'd help them…" She said as she broke their kiss and her eyes met his.

"And I just got you back. There's 3 of them, let them handle it." Crowley said as he kissed her again.

"But…" She started to protest again, but he silenced her with a hungry kiss.

"I said, just let them handle it Emma." He said once he broke the kiss.

Unmuting the phone she said, "I'm back."

"Took you long enough." Dean said.

"I'm not going to be able to make it." She said, as she looked at Crowley and he smiled and nodded at her.

"At all?" Dean asked.

"All 3 of you are there, you guys can handle it right?" She asked.

"I guess, but you said if we came across a leviathan issue to let you know. So I'm letting you know." Dean said his tone a little gruff.

"Thanks for the call. Sorry I can't help this time, but keep me updated." She said.

"Okay." Dean said.

"Bye Dean." She said.

"Talk to you later, Emma." Dean responded.

Crowley quickly took her phone from her and ended the call.

"I barely got to say bye." Emma said as, she watched him toss her phone back onto the coffee table.

"Dean had more than enough of your time and attention. For right now, you're all mine…" Crowley said as his mouth fiercely reclaimed hers.

Scooting closer to him, Emma returned the hungriness of the kiss and finished unbuttoning his shirt.

**~{**}~{**}~{**}~**

**A/N- Thank you all for reading. ^_^ I know I took a pretty long break from this story, but I'm excited to be writing for Emma again. I missed it.**

**On my profile is a link to my Polyvore account where I make sets to go along with this story and a few of my others.**

**If you're still reading and interested in seeing this story continued, please leave a review and let me know. As much as I love writing for this story, I focus my attention on my most popular stories when I'm writing and updating. I appreciate the support, even if it's just a few lines to let me know you've read and enjoyed the chapter.**


	47. The End of a Life

**~{**}~{**}~{**}~**

**Chapter 47.**

**~{**}~{*The End of a Life*}~{**}~**

Emma sat on the bed in the room she shared with Crowley and looked through some newspapers.

Her search for a case was interrupted by her cellphone ringing.

"Hello?" She answered, surprised to see it was Sam calling her.

"Emma… where are you?" He asked, his voice was quiet and hoarse.

"I'm at my house, why?" She asked, a sick feeling immediately rising in her stomach.

"You need to get to Hammonton Regional Hospital as soon as you can." Sam said.

"Sam…" she said her voice trailing off as she was afraid to ask what had happened.

"It's… uhhh. It's your dad… he was shot." Sam said, his voice low in the phone.

"Where was he shot?" Emma asked, as her heart started to race inside of her chest.

"You just really need to get here…" He started to say but he cut him off.

"Where did he get shot, Sam?" She asked her voice almost in a growl.

"The head." He said, after a long pause.

He didn't want to have to tell her the news over the phone.

Emma's head hurt as it felt like the room was spinning and the walls were closing in on her.

"Emma?" Sam asked, when she didn't respond.

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words or sound came out.

"Emma, are you there?" Sam asked, his voice a little louder.

Ending the call on her phone, she stood up and looked around the large bedroom as she tucked her phone in her pocket.

It felt like she was out of her body as she walked from the bedroom and headed to the stairs.

"Crowley…" Emma said, her voice barely over a whisper as she clutched the railing on the stairs.

He stood up from the chair he was sitting in and looked at her.

"What's going on?" He asked, alarmed by the way she was acting.

"I… uhh…" She stopped and shook her head back and forth not wanting to think about what was happening, let alone say it out loud.

"You, what?" He asked as he helped her down the last few stairs when her legs started to weaken.

"I… I need to go to the hospital." She finally said, her watery blue eyes meeting his.

"Are you hurt?" He questioned taking a step back and looking her over.

She shook her head back and forth.

"I don't understand." He admitted watching her closely as she struggled to find her words.

"I need you to take me Hammonton Regional Hospital, now." She managed to say.

"Again, the situation isn't getting any clearer for me." He said, with raised eyebrows.

"My dad…he's… he was shot… in the head." She said, her voice cracked and her words were choppy as she admitted it out loud to herself.

Crowley's eyes searched her face as she fought to keep her tears at bay.

"Emma, I…" He started to say something.

"Now, Crowley. I don't think I've got much time." She said.

He nodded and grabbed her hand.

Moments later they appeared in an empty room in the emergency room.

Pulling her hand from his, she turned and started to head out of the room when he grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"For obvious reasons, I can't stay here." He said, knowing Sam and Dean were there.

She nodded and bit down on the side of her tongue so hard she could feel it immediately start to swell between her teeth as she kept her tears back.

"I have to go." She said as she turned and tried to walk away again.

"Hey…" Crowley said as her again grabbing her arm.

She turned and faced him again but wouldn't look at him as her eyes burned from tears.

"I love you." He said his voice soft as he pulled her against him.

She stood in his arms and slowly raised her arms and held onto him.

Closing her eyes she fought even harder to not break down and cry.

After a little while she stepped back, not able to find words again she turned and walked from the room.

"Dean…" She said as she walked into the waiting room.

"Look who finally shows." He grumbled.

"Don't." She said her voice cracked as she spoke.

"Don't what? Your dad is lying in a bed dying while you were what? Sitting pretty in your mansion with Crowley?" He asked, his voice growing louder with every word.

"What happened?" She asked, wanting to know the circumstances surrounding the shooting.

"You would know if you had been there… I called you to say we have a leviathan problem." Dean said, his jaw tense in anger.

"I didn't know this was going to happen…" She managed to say as she blinked back tears and looked at his red watery eyes.

"You see what happened now? This Emma…" He said motioning to the hospital waiting room around them.

"This is what happens when you choose a demon over your own family." Dean growled at her.

"I'm sorry…" She managed to say through her tears.

"You're sorry? A lot of good that does…" Dean started to yell.

"Dean! Stop it." Sam said as he walked into the room with a coffee in his hand.

Dean angrily shook his head back and forth.

"Even if she had been there it wouldn't have changed anything, it isn't her fault." Sam said to his older brother.

"I'm getting a coffee." Dean said under his breath as he stormed from the room.

Emma sat down in a chair and wiped her cheeks.

"It's not your fault." Sam repeated as he sat down beside her.

"Dean's right… he called me for help and I just… I didn't help. I should have been there." She said, feeling guilty for letting Crowley talk her into staying at home with him.

"You couldn't have done anything." Sam offered.

"Right." She said, disbelief in her tone.

"Your being there wouldn't have changed anything." He said.

"Just stop it with all the, _I shouldn't feel guilty _crap. Just tell me what happened." She said.

Sam explained the whole situation and that Dick Roman was the one who shot Bobby.

Dean got back in the room right as the doctor came into the waiting room to talk to them.

Emma stood quietly as she listened to the doctor.

"So there's nothing else we can do?" Dean asked.

"I'm sorry, we have to see if the swelling goes down." The doctor responded.

"How long?" Dean and Emma asked at the same time.

"It's hard to say in cases like this." He said as he looked back and forth between them.

"He's lasted this long, that's something… right?" Dean asked.

"Well, yes. Listen the bullet didn't shatter, only one hemisphere of his bran was injured. These are all positive things. But I don't want to give you false hope here. He is far from being out of the woods." The doctor cautioned them.

"What are you saying?" Emma asked.

"Most of the time with cases like this…" His voice trailed off and he gave them all a sympathetic look.

"They die." Sam said, finally breaking his silence.

Nodding he said, "Right now, it comes down to him. I'll keep you updated."

Emma turned and faced Sam and Dean as she swallowed hard and brushed a few tears away from her cheeks.

"Excuse me." A man said as he walked up to them.

"I don't mean to interrupt but is one of you Robert Singer's next of kin?" He asked.

Emma and Dean exchanged looks.

"Yeah." Emma said to the man.

"Can I speak to you?" He questioned.

Emma followed him down a hallway glancing over her shoulder she saw Dean was right behind her.

Looking to Dean the man said, "Oh, I'm sorry… this is a matter I can only discuss with Mr. Singer's next of kin."

"It's uh… it's fine, he's my brother." Emma lied as she nodded for the man to continue.

"Okay. We know this is a very stressful time…" the man said to them both.

"Look, no offense but you can skip the garnish." Dean said, wanting him to get to the point.

"Yeah, is there a problem with his insurance… or what?" Emma questioned.

"We're sorry to ask but did your father ever make his wishes known… in regards to organ donation?" He asked.

"What?" Emma gasped.

"Organs are only viable for a very limited window." The man said, growing a little nervous at both of their angered expressions.

"Viable?" Dean asked, his voice almost in a growl.

"In these situations when the patient is unable to decide for himself, it's up to his immediate family, next of kin." The man tried to explain.

"No, you don't understand… I… I am a terrible daughter." Emma said, her blue eyes red as she looked at him.

"Uhh…" The man said confused by her statement.

"I'm an awful daughter… I don't have the right to make these decisions." Emma said, her voice cracking as she shook her head back and forth.

"You… you should be the one deciding these things, not me." Emma said as she turned to Dean.

"We're just hoping some good can come of this tragic situation." The man said, trying to smooth over the situation.

"Okay, listen to me. I'm gonna say this once. He's not gonna die, it's one bullet. He's going to be fine, because he's always fine." Dean snapped angrily at him.

"I apologize." The man said.

"Why are you talking me like he's gonna die, huh? I do my job, do your jobs and save him!" Dean yelled.

"They're doing everything they can." He tried to assure him.

Emma jumped as Dean angrily punched the glass casing over a board showing people which way a certain unit was located.

The man's eyes widened as his face was only inches away from where Dean's fist had collided with the glass.

"Walk away from me." Dean ordered to the man.

"Now!" Dean yelled when he didn't move.

The man quickly walked away.

"How bad are you hurt?" Emma asked him as she looked to the busted glass with blood on it.

Grabbing his hand she looked at the busted, open skin on his knuckles.

"I'm fine." Dean said as he jerked his hand away from her.

Emma watched as he turned to walk away.

"You're not the only one who's losing him, you know." She said, finally able to find her voice.

Dean stopped but didn't turn around to face her.

"I know I should have been there. The minute you called me, I should have packed and left to help you all. But I didn't, and you don't know how sorry I am. But it's over, I made a bad decision and I can't take it back." She said, her voice growing more hoarse with every word.

"I know he's like family to you, Dean. But he's my dad, my blood… and if I could switch places with him right now I would. So I know you're upset and your hurting, but don't forget you aren't the only one losing him." Emma said, as she turned and walked away in the other direction.

Dean turned and watched her as she walked away and disappeared from eye sight around a corner.

Looking down to his bloody, swollen and sore knuckles he shook his head back forth as he headed for the exit to get some air.

Emma walked into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face as she looked into the mirror and tried to keep from crying again.

After a little while she opened the door and walked out, almost running right into Dean as he walked by with a cup of coffee in his hand.

He stopped and looked at her as she tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"You, uhh… you want a coffee or something?" He asked as he looked down to the cup in his hand.

She shook her head no, and silently they walked down the hallway to where Sam was standing.

"What did that guy want?" Sam asked them.

"Nothing… just some insurance mook." Dean lied.

Emma nodded and rubbed her raw eyes.

"Dick Roman was out there." Dean informed them.

"What?" Emma hissed.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Nothing for now, it was just a frigging staring contest. That was about it… what's the update?" Dean asked, as they all looked into the room where Bobby was laying on the hospital bed.

"Swelling is down a little, they took him off sedation. He started fighting his tubes so they pulled them out." Sam informed them.

"He's breathing on his own?" Emma asked, her blue eyes wide.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"That's good, right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, well doctor said best case scenario." Sam said nodding.

"All right, so when are they gonna take the bullet out?" Dean asked him.

"They aren't even going to try that." Sam said, as he looked down at the floor.

"Why the hell not?" Emma asked.

"Why?" Dean repeated.

Sam looked back and forth between them, "They're going to cut some dead brain tissue away, if the doctor even thinks it's worth the risk."

Emma looked out of the window as Sam tried to tell Dean that they needed to brace themselves incase Bobby did die.

Angered at the thought of losing him, Dean stormed off again.

Emma watched as Sam sat down in a chair and rubbed his face, before he pressed hard on the scar in the middle of his palm.

"Still hallucinating?" Emma asked as she sat down beside him.

"I… never really stopped." Sam admitted to her.

It was close to an hour later when Dean joined them and sat down on the other side of Emma.

"You're here for Robert Singer?" a nurse questioned them.

"Yeah." Dean said.

"He's showing some signs of responsiveness and we're getting him prepped for surgery. You might wanna squeeze in there real quick and see him first." She told them.

Emma stood next to her dad's hospital bed, Sam stood beside her and Dean was across the bed from them.

They all stood in silence and watched the monitors.

"Sorry, we need to get moving." The nurse told them.

Emma looked down and swallowed hard as she took his hand in her own and said, "Dad, thank you for always being there… even when we butted heads and I made things impossible. I love you."

Tears streamed down her face as she spoke.

Just as she started to let go of his hand when he squeezed her hand.

"Dad!" Emma yelled as his eyes started to open.

"Bobby!" Sam and Dean both yelled as he looked around the room, it took a few moments for his eyes to adjust.

Letting go of Emma's hand he quickly removed his oxygen mask and started to gasp for air.

He tried desperately to tell them something, but he wasn't able to.

"Don't talk, don't talk… a pen. We need a pen." Dean said as he franticly looked around the room.

He quickly found a black sharpie marker and pulled the lid off before handing it to Emma.

"What is it dad?" She asked, tears still fell down her cheeks as she handed him the marker.

Turning Emma's hand over he began to write on the palm of her hand.

After writing the numbers _45489_ on her hand he dropped the marker beside him in the bed.

Emma looked down to her hand confused, and then back to her dad.

He looked at all 3 of their faces and smiled at seeing all of them there with him.

He opened his mouth and tried to say something, but still couldn't form words.

Smiling at them again he said, "idjits."

Falling back on the bed his eyes closed as the monitors flat lined.

"No…" Emma yelled.

"Bobby! Hey!" Dean yelled as tears burnt his eyes.

"We need space to work!" A nurse yelled as she pushed the 3 of them out of the room.

Emma stood beside Sam and Dean holding her breath, as the hospital staff rushed past them into Bobby's room.

Everyone was racing to try and save him, but to her it felt like everything was going in slow motion.

Her eyes were locked on the scene playing out in front of her as they continued to try and save her dad, but it was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **_**Thank you for reading, this was such a hard chapter to write. I hope you all enjoyed reading it though.**_

_**I want to thank everyone who has subscribed or added me and/or my stories to your favorites! I really appreciate it. ^_^**_

**I'd love it if you'd take the time to leave a me a review! Let me know you're still reading and liking this story. You guy are truly my inspiration and your support is what keeps me writing and trying to update in a timely matter.**


	48. Block the Signal

**~{**}~{**}~{**}~**

**Chapter 48.**

**~{**}~{*Block the Signal*}~{**}~**

* * *

><p>Emma stood in a storage unit that had belonged to her dad, after a small search she found the locking iron box she had been looking for.<p>

Reaching behind her neck she unclasped her necklace.

Holding the cool silver in her hand she rubbed her thumb over the design on the front and looked at the small clear bubble containing both hers and Crowley's blood.

Biting down on her bottom lip she opened the iron box, dropped her necklace inside and closed it.

She returned the box to the shelf and turned around.

"You ready?" Dean asked, as he stood beside Sam in the doorway to the storage unit.

Walking back to them she nodded as she tucked some of her dark brown hair behind her ear.

"The iron box will block the necklaces powers." She said.

"Alright, let's go." Sam said.

After locking the storage unit back up, they all headed back to the car.

They made the long drive back to Rufus' cabin.

Emma sat on one end of the couch and Dean sat on the other.

Sam grabbed 3 cans of beer from the refrigerator and handed one to each of them before he opened his own can and took a seat in the chair.

They all sat in silence, still in a state of shock over what had happened.

It was a few days later that Emma was sitting at the kitchen table looking at the notebook where she had wrote down the numbers her dad had written on her hand right before he died.

It was the middle of the night and Sam was asleep back in the bedroom; Dean was sound asleep on the couch snoring softly.

Emma pulled her cellphone from her pocket and turned it back on for the first time since she had left the hospital.

Taking a long drink from her bottle of beer she called Crowley.

"It's been days, Emma." He answered the phone on the 2nd ring.

"It's all kind of been a blur honestly… I haven't slept since…. Since he died." She said, pinning her eyes shut as she spoke.

"You need to come home." He said, relieved to hear her voice at least.

"I miss you, but I can't come home yet." She said.

"What do you mean you can't come home?" He asked, trying to not get angry at her.

She looked back to where Dean was sound asleep on the couch.

"It was Dick Roman that killed my dad." She said.

Crowley was silent.

"Where are you?" Crowley asked her.

"I'm safe." She said, not revealing her location.

"Doesn't answer my question." He stated.

"I'm with Sam and Dean." She said.

"Stop this and just come home." He said.

"I will, as soon as Dick Roman is dead." She said.

"Emma…" Crowley started to say.

"This is important to me." She said.

"And you're important to me, you aren't thinking straight. You're going to screw up and get yourself killed." He said, anger apparent in his voice.

"I'm thinking clearly." She defended.

"Yeah? And how much have you had to drink today?" He asked.

She was silent as her jaw tensed in anger.

"Let them handle it, Emma." Crowley pleaded with her.

"The last time you told me that and I listened to you… my dad got shot in the head. So I think I'm gonna stay and help them this time." She said to him as she drank down the rest of her beer.

He was silent for a few moments before he let out a heavy sigh.

"Where is your necklace?" He asked, his voice almost in a growl.

Emma looked the center of the table where Dean had left her dad's flask sitting.

"It's in a safe place." She answered, as she picked up the flask.

"You promised me you wouldn't take that off." He reminded her, trying to keep his anger in check.

"I know… but." She started to say but her cut her off.

"But what?" He yelled his voice boomed through he small speaker of her phone.

She quickly pulled the phone away from her ear and shook her head back and forth.

"I just lost my dad, okay? I need some time Crowley." She said, her voice a little raised in response to his outburst.

"What you think you need is revenge and the only thing it's going to do is get you killed!" He yelled.

"I so don't need this right now, Crowley." She said getting angry with him.

He started to say something but her phone started to break up.

She could hear bits of words from him, but there was a lot of interference on the line and she couldn't make out anything he was saying.

"My phone is breaking up or something." She said, as the light above the table started to flicker.

She laid her dads flask down on the table and looked up to the still flickering light.

"Enough, Emma…" She heard Crowley say before the interference intensified on the phone.

Pulling it away from her ear she looked at the screen as the battery drained right in front of her eyes and the phone shut off.

Dropping her phone to the table she looked around the room as the hair on the back of her neck stood up.

She stared at the flask for a little while and pushed the thoughts of it being her dad out of her head.

**~(~A few days later~)~**

Sam rubbed his eyes as he groggily walked down the hallway.

He stopped and looked with a confused look to Emma and Dean sitting beside each other at the table staring at the notebook with the numbers written in it.

They had a bottle of alcohol sitting by the notebook and they each had a glass beside them.

"Some breakfast." Sam said as he walked the rest of the way in the room.

"Morning." Emma said as she glanced up at him.

"Morning? Have you two even been to sleep?" He asked.

"A few hours." Dean admitted as he filled his glass again.

"Emma?" Sam asked.

"I guess I nodded off at some point throughout the night. Woke up when I face planted into the table. My forehead is still red." She said as she moved her hair revealing a red mark across her forehead.

"Do you guys want breakfast? A real breakfast?" He questioned as he eyed the half empty bottle of alcohol.

"We're good." Dean said as he watched Emma pour more into her glass.

"I think you both need to eat something." Sam said, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Neither of them responded.

"Are you ignoring me, or what?" Sam asked after a few minutes had passed.

"We've ruled out zip code, lock combination, bank account numbers." Dean said as he rubbed his forehead.

"Also ruled out voicemail passwords…" Emma said as she took another drink from her glass.

Sam was quiet as he looked back and forth between the two of them.

Later that night, once Sam and Dean were both asleep again, Emma took her phone off the charger and tried to call Crowley.

It rang a few times and he answered, "I've been trying to call you all day."

"I figured… the battery in my phone is crap." She said as she opened the cabinet and took out another bottle of alcohol.

"I just bought you that phone." He said, disbelief in his voice.

"I know, but I guess the battery's defective." She said.

"Emma…" He started to say but she cut him off.

"Please don't start, I want to talk to you, not be lectured." She said with a groan.

"What should we talk about Emma? About how you lied to me, or how you're taking a foolish risk going after the leviathan in an alcohol induced rage?" the end of his sentence was cut off as the phone crackled with interference again.

"Crowley?" She asked as she looked at her phone and saw she had full signal.

"Emma?" She heard him yell right before the line went dead.

"What the hell?" She breathed out as she tried to call him back but the call wouldn't go through.

She paused for a few moments before she tried another number in her phone and the call went through with no problem.

She hung up before they answered and tried Crowley's number again but the call still wouldn't go through.

**~(~A week later~)~**

Sam opened the refrigerator and got himself a bottle of beer as he stood back and watched Emma and Dean standing in the living room staring at the wall they had covered in newspaper clippings and articles about Dick Roman.

Emma drank down the last of her beer and dropped the bottle to the coffee table with a clank.

Opening his own beer Sam said, "Do you guys think we should be calling people? Like people that Bobby knew?"

Dean looked over to Emma as he asked, "How long ago did we take Frank these numbers?"

"It's been weeks… I tried calling him days ago but he won't pick up." Emma responded as she scribbled something down in her notebook.

"Is he nuts or is he just being rude?" Dean asked.

With a sigh, Sam responded "Probably both."

"Dean. Emma, I asked you guys a question." Sam reminded them.

"Unless something happened to him, he can't get to the phone because a leviathan ate his face." Dean said as he looked to his younger brother.

Emma nodded as she moved a paper on the wall, and re-pinned it beside similar articles.

"Also a possibility." Sam said nodding as he looked back and forth between the two of them.

"We should go check on him." Emma said as she looked over to Dean.

"Yeah, we definitely should." He said as he dropped his notebook on the table.

"Do either of you want to call people?" Sam said, his voice louder.

"Why is that our job?" Dean asked him.

"Because who else is gonna do it?" Sam asked, looking to Emma.

"Emma, are you calling anybody?" Dean asked her.

"No… I'll just let people know as they call for him." Emma said.

"Well, I'm not calling anybody. If you want to call, go right ahead." He said to Sam.

"I don't want to call anybody, you kidding me?" Sam asked.

Their conversation was interrupted by one of Bobby's phones ringing.

"I'm not getting it." Dean said.

"I'm busy." Emma quickly chimed in, not taking her eyes off the paper covered wall.

Sam sighed and looked between them again.

He answered the phone and it was a girl calling for help.

"Girl scout cookies?" Dean questioned.

"I think maybe a hunters kid? I mean she sounded pretty scared." Sam said.

"We've got her on caller-id, maybe we can go find her." Sam offered.

"What about Frank?" Emma and Dean said at the exact same time.

Sam's eyes widened and he looked between them.

"You two… you're acting scary alike, you know that?" Sam asked them.

"We have to find out what those numbers mean Sam." Emma said looking over her shoulder to them.

Ignoring her he looked to his older brother, "Dean, I think we should go find this girl first."

"Emma's right, Frank has been working for weeks on these numbers." Dean said.

"But Dean…" Sam began, but Dean cut him off.

"The numbers that Bobby spent his last breath on, Sam. And you want to back burner that?" Dean said, his voice gruff.

Sam was silent.

Dean scoffed, "Fine. You go check out girl scout. Emma and I will find Frank." Dean compromised.

"Fine then, know what? On one condition. If Frank is just spinning his wheels, then at least one of you bail out on crazy and come meet me." He said to them.

Dean nodded and then looked down to the empty beer bottle he had picked up.

"Thanks for drinking my entire beer." Dean said gruffly to him.

Sam looked at him confused, "I didn't touch your beer, mine's right there." He said motioning to the table.

"Emma?" Dean asked.

"I've been over here the whole time." She responded.

"You probably drank it without noticing." Sam reasoned.

"Right…" Dean said, as he looked back down to the empty bottle, knowing he didn't drink it.

**~(~Later that day~)~**

Emma sat and looked out of the passenger window in silence as Dean drove them to Frank's house.

"You… uhh… you talk to Crowley lately?" He asked her.

Slowly Emma turned her head and looked at him.

"What?" she asked surprised.

"You talked to Crowley lately?" He repeated.

"Yeah… or I tried at least, my phone's been screwed up." She said.

Dean nodded.

"Why?" Emma asked him confused.

"So when this is all over, you're going back to him, huh?" Dean revealed his true motive for bringing Crowley up.

"I put the necklace up in an iron box so that he couldn't find me right now. I knew he'd think that I was putting myself in danger and he'd stop me." She explained.

"Thought you said you have free will…" He reminded her, his voice trailing off.

"I do." She defended as she turned and faced him more.

"You just said he wouldn't let you go after Dick Roman." Dean argued.

"Because he's afraid I'll get myself killed, Dean. Not because he wants to control me." Emma argued back.

"Defend it how you want, but this has control freak written all over it." Dean said.

Emma angrily shook her head back and forth.

"I'm not trying to start a fight." Dean finally said when he saw her breathing was labored from anger.

"Could have fooled me." She retorted as she looked back out of her window.

"I pretty much watched you grow up, you're my family Emma… and I think you should get out from under Crowley's control while you still can." Dean said.

Emma looked over at him.

"I am not under Crowley's control." She snapped.

"Bobby wouldn't have wanted this for you. Being with Crowley is the last thing he'd want." Dean reminded her, his voice low as he spoke.

"Crowley is what I want." Emma said to him.

"And what happened to accepting my decision?" She asked, her eyebrows raised.

"I never said I accepted it." He said, looking over at her.

"You did to, you said Crowley wasn't worth losing me over." She reminded him.

"He isn't worth losing you over. But that doesn't mean I accept this, I will never accept you having a relationship with a demon." He explained.

She was silent, not wanting to argue with him anymore.

"And you can't honestly tell me if you hadn't been with Crowley when I called you that you wouldn't have packed up and rushed to help us." He said.

"I already said I was sorry. God, I feel bad enough Dean…" she was saying but he cut her off.

"I'm sorry for acting like it was your fault, it wasn't. But you can't look me in the eyes and tell me that you wouldn't have stayed home if it wasn't for him." Dean continued.

"Can you just stop it?" she asked.

"I want you to see what being with him has done to you… you've changed, and I honestly don't know how you can even look at him." Dean said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"The leviathans are here from Purgatory… who's idea was it to open Purgatory in the first place? Crowley's idea. And now we've lost Cas and we've lost Bobby, Sam's melon is barely holding up…" He started naming off reasons for his hate of the demon.

"I helped, you know. I helped hunt and trap monsters for him, and so did you and Sam. We all kind of aided in this." She fought with him, her face red from frustration.

"And why were we all trapping those monsters? Because of Crowley." Dean continued.

"Stop it, Dean." Emma said, her voice almost in a growl.

"You and Sam, you're all I've got left. I don't want to lose you to a demon." He said, before he switched on the radio and classic rock played through the speakers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Thank you all for reading. I hope everyone liked the new chapter. ^_^**

**If you haven't yet, check out my polyvore account. I make sets to go along with several of my fanfiction stories including this one. The link is up on my profile here.**

**I have also started a new Castiel/OC fanfiction titled 'Blue Burns Orange'**

**Please take the time to leave a review and let me know you're still reading. I appreciate your support more than you know. ^_^**


End file.
